I Think I'm Fallin For You
by sammywammy1120
Summary: Rachel isn't happy about starting her senior year at a new school, with new people and most importantly without her girlfriend by her side. But what happens when she bumps into her long lost best friend? Her long lost best friend that's always been in love with her.
1. Slushie? What's That?

_"Good Morning Ohio! It's 7am"_

-SMACK-

"Stupid alarm" I say as I hit the off button. I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling not wanting to start my day. I usually love the first day of school but this year is different. My dads and I moved over the summer. Not far but my old school is now two hours away and even though I begged and pleaded with them they said I had to transfer. So here I am starting my senior year at McKinley High.

"Sweetie are you up?" I hear my dad say from behind my bedroom door.

"Yes daddy I'm up" I yell back at him.

"Okay good you don't want to be late for your first day" I roll my eyes. I don't want to go to this new school. I'm sure it's not too bad but none of my friends are there and most of all Sara isn't there. Sara has been my best friends since first grade and my girlfriend for a year and a half now. I turn over in bed and see a picture of us on my nightstand. I still remember the day we realized there might be a little more than just a friendship between us. It was the last day of freshman year. We were at my house watching scary movies because Sara is addicted to them. I jumped and curled into her. She laughed and called me a baby and then she just gave me this look like she wanted to tell me something but instead of saying anything she just lean forward and kissed me. Not going to lie I did freak out a bit. I mean common if your best friend who happens to be a girl kissed you wouldn't you freak? Thinking about it now I feel bad for doing that. It was wrong but we did talk and now I couldn't be any happier. She's mine and I'm hers.

"Rachel breakfast is ready" I hear my dad yell. I let out a big sigh as I throw the blankets off of me and sit up in my bed. I reach for my phone checking it like I do every morning and smile when I see Sara's already left me a message.

**Sara: "Morning babe. Have a good day at your new school. Love you :)"** I love when she sends me good morning texts. They make my day.

**Rachel: "Have a good day too. I miss you" **I set the phone down and start getting ready. Once I'm done I make my way downstairs where both my dads are sitting around the kitchen table drinking their coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning" I said with a big smile.

"Morning sweetie, hurry up and eat and I'll drive you to school" I nodded and take a seat. After I finish eating I hurry back upstairs to grab my things and then come back downstairs.

"I'll be in the car" I yell as I open the front door and head to the car. I get in and I feel my phone vibrate so I pull it out of my pocket and check it.

**Sara: "I miss you too and stop pouting. Smile :)" **I roll my eyes and smile.

**Rachel: "I wasn't pouting"** I send the message just as my dad gets in the car. He starts it up and then proceeds to back out the driveway.

**Sara: "Uh huh sure ;) just smile. For me please"**

**Rachel: ":)" **I look up and see my dad pulling up to the curb of my new school. I knew I lived close but I didn't think I lived that close.

**Rachel: "I'm here. This place looks awful :/"**

**Sara: "Stop being a baby I'm sure it's not that bad. Now go make new friends. I love you"**

**Rachel: "I love you too" **I put my phone away and look over at my dad.

"Do I really have to go?"

"I'm afraid so sweetie" I exhale and open the car door. "It won't be that bad" I hear him say as I get out of the car. I wait for him to drive away before I start to make my way into the school. This place isn't all that different from my old school. Everything is pretty much the same except instead of green and white everything is red and white. I hug my binder tightly as I continue looking around. I need to find my locker.

"Hi. You look a little lost can I help you?" I hear a voice say. I turn and see a girl dressed in all black with a beanie on her head smiling at me.

"Hi…yeah I'm new and trying to find my locker"

"What's the number?"

"211"

"Hey you have the locker right next to me. I'm locker 210 come on it's this way" I follow her down the hall and it isn't long before we get to our lockers. "I'm Tina by the way"

"Rachel" I say with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Rachel" And that's when it happened. Something cold and wet hits my face.

"Welcome back losers" I hear as I wipe whatever this stuff is off my face.

"Tina, Tina" I hear a girl's voice say but as I squint to try and see I realize it's a boy that's next to us. "Animals" He yells down the hall. "Come on you two let's get you cleaned up" I feel myself being pulled and before I know I'm in the bathroom.

"I can't believe even as a senior I still got slushied on the first day"

"David's a jerk"

"That…that was a slushie?" I ask confused as I continue to clean myself up. I'm still not sure what just happened. I've never known anyone to throw a slushie at someone.

"Oh my god you're new aren't you?" I nod my head yes.

"Her name is Rachel" I hear Tina say. "I was just showing her, her locker when bam slushie facial"

"Please ignore the giant ape head jocks. They think throwing slushies at people makes them powerful. Kurt Hummel" Kurt extends his hand and I shake it. "I would start bringing an extra pair of clothes to school though. These animals do this whenever they feel like it. It's better to be prepared" Kurt continues to help Tina and I get cleaned up when the door opens and I see three cheerleaders walk in. Great! If the jocks throw slushies I wonder what the cheerleaders throw.

"What the hell are you doing in here princess?" I watch Kurt roll his eyes.

"Oh how I didn't miss you over the summer Santana"

"Oh come on you know you did" I watch this Santana girl look over at Tina and then she looks directly at me and I see her eyebrows narrow in.

"You're…" She starts to say but the blonde cheerleader to her left finishes her sentence.

"Rachel Berry. A transfer student from West Hill"

"How did you know that?" I ask really confused.

"I'm caption of the Cheerios meaning I run this school so it's my job to know everything and everyone including the losers that walk around this place"

"Oh" I say. Wait did she just call me a loser?

"Come on girls let's go" She turns around and starts walking out the door but Santana kind of stands there and stares at me.

"San let's go" I watch Santana shake out of whatever thoughts she was having and walk out the door with the other two cheerleaders.

"Can someone tell me who those girls were?" I ask.

"Well the smart ass was Santana Lopez. Co-Caption of the Cheerios" Kurt says.

"What are Cheerios?" Both Kurt and Tina laugh.

"They're our cheerleaders" Tina says.

"Oh"

"The quite taller blonde with blue eyes was Brittany Pierce. She's the nicest one of the three but is sort of a little... out there"

"Out there?"

"You'll see. Just one piece of advice, do not call her stupid or make her feel stupid. Santana will kill you" I nod my head. Note to self be extra nice to Brittany.

"And lastly there's Quinn Fabray. Caption of the Cheerios and girlfriend of Finn Hudson our "star" quarterback" Kurt says in quotations.

"Is he not good?"

"Girl our whole team isn't good" Tina says with a smile. The three of us exit the bathroom and lucky for me Tina is in my first two classes. During break Tina introduces me to her other two friends Artie and Mercedes. I have Mercedes in my 3rd period and both Kurt and Artie in my 4th. As lunch rolls around I find myself sitting with all the new kids I've met throughout the day. I'm not really sure what they are talking about so I take this opportunity to pull out my phone and send a quick message to Sara since I know she should be at lunch too.

**Rachel: "This place is hell"**

**Sara: "Aww baby I'm sorry. Did you at least make some new friends?" **I look up at the group of kids talking around me and shrug.

**Rachel: "Yeah I guess"**

"Rachel" I hear someone say so I look up. It's Kurt. "What are you doing?" He says in a teasing tone.

"Texting someone" I say with a big smile.

"Is this someone maybe a special someone from your old school?" Kurt says as he wiggles his eyebrows. I laugh.

"Maybe" He smiles and continues his conversation with the other kids. My phone vibrates again but before I go to answer it I lock eyes with Santana. She keeps staring at me with this confused face like she's trying to figure me out. A part of me thinks she wants to beat me later and seeing how she's on the popular side I'm pretty sure that's what's going to happen.

**Sara: "Kristi and Mark say Hi"**

**Rachel: "I really miss you guys"**

**Rachel: "This cheerleader keeps staring at me :/"**

**Sara: "Damn babe already getting the girls attention and a CHEERLEADER? Lol"**

**Rachel: "Doubtful. I think she wants to beat me"**

**Sara: "WHAT?! Really? I'll be right there"**

**Rachel: "No. No. I might be wrong. The bell just rang. I'll call you later. I love you"**

**Sara: "I love you too. Stay out of trouble ;)" **I close my phone and get up. Everyone walks me to my class since I don't really know where I'm going and that's when I realized none of them have this class. I'm not going to lie I'm a little nervous. I see there's an open seat in the back and I quickly take it and wait patiently for the rest of my classmates to come in. So far two make that three football players come in at the same time and one of them is coming towards me.

"That's my seat there princess" He tells me with a wink.

"I…umm...okay" I stand up not knowing what else to do.

"Sit down short stack" The football player turns around and I just freeze in place. It's Santana. "I said sit" I immediately sit back down. "Go sit somewhere else Puck"

"No that's my seat"

"I don't see your name on it"

"Well I didn't get a chance to put my name on it yet since princess here is sitting in it"

"I can move it's...it's fine"

"You're not moving" Santana says to me and then looks back at Puck. "Go" The football player just rolls his eyes and walks away, taking a sit with the rest of his friends.

"Thank you" I say softly looking up at Santana who happens to take a seat next to me.

"It took me a while to wrap my head around that fact that it's actually you" She tells me and I give her a confused look. "First grade? Mrs. Harrison's class? Does it ring a bell?" She asks and I just look at her and shake my head no. "I sat with you and Sara" I'm really confused. I mean I remember that class but the girl that sat with us was named Ana. "I went by a different name then?"

"Ana?" I say a little unsure.

"Santana now, no one's called me Ana since first grade other than my mom" She says with a smile. I give her one more look before I realize it is her.

"Oh my god it is you! Where have you been?"

"Here. There."

"Sara told me you died and that I should forget all about you" She just laughs and shakes her head.

"She probably did. How is Sara by the way?"

"Great. A pain sometimes but I've gotten used to it" I say with a smile. I see Santana eyebrows narrow in and then she smiles.

"You two are together aren't you?" My smile fades. How in the world does she know that? I mean it's not a secret. I'm pretty open about it but this is my first day here. I didn't want everyone to know me as the new lesbian girl. "Relax might mouse. I'm not going to tell the school or anything"

"How did you know?" I see her smirk.

"Honestly?" I nod yes. "When we were younger Sara and I used fight about whose wife you were going to be. Looks like she showed me" The teacher walks in and class starts. After listening to a really boring introduction to this class the bell rings and Santana quickly gets up.

"Later Tiny"

"Santana" I call out to her. She turns and nods her head at me. "Sara is coming down this weekend. You should come over so we can all catch up"

"I'll think about it" She says before leaving the classroom. I hurry and grab my stuff. One more class to go I tell myself as I exit the classroom only to be hit with something wet and cold AGAIN. Slushied twice in one day, I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this.


	2. Welcome To Glee Club

**A/N: First off thanks to all those who reviewed and for all the follows/favorites this story has gotten. I wasn't expecting any really. I just wanted to try a new writing style. So please bear with me. I'm doing my best :)**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE SLUSHIED?" I have to pull the phone away from my ear as Sara yells.

"Can you please not yell?"

"I'm sorry but who slushies people? That's not even funny"

"Apparently these kids do and they think it's hilarious"

"I think you should be home schooled" I laugh and shake my head.

"I'm not going to be home schooled" I tell her. "I'll be fine. I'll just bring an extra pair of clothes to school, maybe two"

"Two? Why two? Wait how many times did you get slushied today?" I hear her words start to tighten towards the end of her sentence likes she's clenching her teeth together.

"I…I"

"Rachel?"

"Twice" I say sadly.

"TWICE?! I'm so coming down there and I'm going to throw slushies at them and see how they like it"

"No don't its fine"

"Rachel it's not fine. Did you tell your dads? Maybe they can talk to the principal or something"

"No I didn't tell them and I'm not going. Kurt one of the boys I met today told me this has been going on forever so I don't think me going to the principal with my dads is going to stop it" There's dead silence and I know Sara isn't happy. I hear her sigh in the phone which makes me frown. "I'll be okay. I promise" I tell her trying to ease her mind.

"I wish I was there to protect you" I hear her say sadly.

"I wish you were here too"

"So other than getting slushied you had a good day?"

"Yes. OH!" I say excitedly. "Remember that cheerleader I told you about? The one I thought was going to beat me?"

"Uh huh"

"You'll never guess who she turned out to be" I start bouncing up and down on my bed. Sara is going to flip out when I tell her.

"Who is she, your new girlfriend?" I stop bouncing and I can hear Sara laughing through the phone.

"No. It's Ana"

"Ana who?"

"Ana Ana. First grade Ana" I hear a thud. "Sara?"

"Sorry I dropped the phone. It's really Ana?" Sara says her voice full of concern. Not the reaction I thought I would get. "Where has she been? She remembered you? Did she say anything about me?" I smile. There's the reaction I was waiting for. Sara rambles on and on more so than I do when she's a little excited.

"Sara breathe"

"Sorry I'm just like wow Ana. You know?"

"It's Santana now" I correct her.

"Santana?"

"Yeah, she doesn't go by her nickname anymore. She uses her full name"

"Ana, Santana whatever. Did you happen to mention I was coming down this weekend?"

"I did and said she'll think about joining us but if she does come over promise me one thing"

"What's that?"

"Promise me you guys won't fight over whose wife I am?" I say as I bite my bottom lip trying so hard not to laugh.

"She told you we did that? What a bitch! Did she tell you anything else?"

"Language" I laugh. "No she didn't say anything else"

"Good. Well I guess I showed her right? I ended up with you in the end"

"I don't know. Santana's pretty cute"

"What?"

"I think I might have a change of heart" I tease Sara.

"You wouldn't" I start laughing. "Stay away from Ana"

"Santana"

"Whatever" I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Sara mumbles on the other end.

* * *

The next day at school is a little better than the first. I've managed to make it all the way to lunchtime without being slushied so I'm taking that as a good sign. I continue to text Sara since I'm not sure what everyone is talking about. They keep going on about Sectionals and who gets the solo this year. I'm not really sure what that means.

"Earth to Rachel" I look up and see Kurt waving his hand in my face. "Did you hear what I said?"

"No sorry" He sighs at me like he's annoyed.

"I asked if you can sing"

"Sing?" I think about it for a moment. "Umm… yeah I think I can sing"

"And we don't mean in the shower girl" Mercedes says with a smile.

"Well if you're not doing anything after school today you should drop by the choir room. All of us are in Glee Club and we could uses some more people"

"Glee Club?"

"It's show choir. We practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays after school. Come and try out. I'm sure whether you can sing or not Mr. Schue will let you in" Kurt says. I just smile.

"I'll think about it" The bell rings and I quickly get up. I'm not too sure about this Glee Club but it's not like I have anything else to do after school so I guess it won't hurt to go. I make a real quick stop at my locker and as I close the door I see Santana walking with her other friends in my direction.

"Hey. Can I walk with you to class?"

"In your dreams hobbit" She barks at me and continues to walk right passed me. I sort of just freeze in place. What just happened? That was Santana right? As confused as I am I make my way to class. I take a sit in my same spot as yesterday and just wait for class to start. Just as the bell rings I see Santana walk in and to my surprise she takes a seat next to me.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you" She whispers to me but I just ignore her. "Did you hear me? I said I was sorry"

"I heard you" I say a little too loudly and the teacher gives me a warning look. I mouth a sorry.

"It's just… a habit I have. I'm trying to be nicer to you dor…" I glare at Santana and she shuts her mouth. She better not even think about calling me a dork. "To you unpopular kids" She corrects herself.

"Why are you so called "popular" kids" I say with air quotes. "So mean to everyone else?"

"I don't know" Santana says with a shrug. "It's just the way it goes. Wasn't it like this at your other school?" I shake my head no. "Oh. Well I'm sorry. We're not all rude though. Some of us are awesome people" She gives me a smirk and I just glare at her uninterested.

"I talked to Sara yesterday and she really wants you to come over this weekend" I say changing the subject.

"I doubt she really wants me to come over" I roll my eyes.

"She'll be here Friday night. You should come over"

"I have plans Friday"

"Saturday?"

"I have cheer practice"

"On a Saturday? Well I'm sure it isn't all day. Just come over after it's done" I see her go quite and I can tell she's having an inner battle with herself. "If you don't want to come over just say so or is this against popular unpopular rules" She smirks at me again.

"There's no rules…Well actually there are but for you I'll break them"

"Great!" I give her a big smile and she rolls her eyes and smiles back at me. The bell rings a little while after and I see a football player come up to Santana.

"Lopez. Tell Schue I'm not coming today. I have something to take care of"

"Puck it's the first day"

"Just tell him" He takes off before Santana can protest again.

"You two are in Glee?"

"Yeah?" Santana says in a what's your point tone.

"Glee is show choir isn't it?" Santana nods her head yes. "Well aren't you guys popular? Are you allowed to be in choir?"

"It's Glee not choir and yes we're allowed. It's the only place where is doesn't matter if you're popular or not. When you're in the room you're family"

"Oh"

"How'd you know about Glee anyways?"

"Kurt ask me to come and try out"

"Figures, can you sing?" I shrug my shoulders. "Well Sugar can't sing and she's in the club"

"Sanny" We both turn our heads and I see a smiling blonde cheerleader at the door. "I forgot how to get to my next class"

"I'm coming Britt" Santana starts to leave but turns back towards me one more time. "Come try out unless you know you really suck and if that's the case just go home" She gives me a wink before going out the door with her friend. That was rude! I do not suck. Now I'm really going to have to go to this Glee Club.

As the day ends I find myself looking for the choir room. I think I've gone down every hallway in this school and I still can't find it.

"Hey you look a little lost. Can I help you?" I turn and see this very tall football player looking at me with this goofy looking smile.

"Umm…yeah thanks" I'm a little nervous about taking his help. I don't want to get surprised slushied. "I'm looking for the choir room"

"I was just on my way over there. Come on I'll show you"

"Thank you"

"You're new aren't you" He asks me as we walk down the same hallway I think I went down three times already.

"Yeah I am"

"I'm Finn" He stops and extends his hand. I shake it and smile.

"Rachel" We continue to walk until we finally get to the choir room. When we walk in every stops and just stares at the both of us.

"Nice of you to join us Finn"

"Sorry Mr. Schue" Finn says before taking off and taking a seat leaving me standing by myself.

"Hello. What's your name?"

"Rachel…Rachel Berry"

"Mr. Schue this who I was telling you about" I hear Kurt say. "She's new. I told her to come try out"

"Well Glee Club can always use some new members. Rachel was it? I'm Mr. Schue, can you sing?"

"I…I think so" I say honestly.

"Alright well let's hear something"

"Right now?" I start to panic. I didn't know I had to sing something right here and now. I can't sing in front of everyone unprepared.

"It doesn't have to be anything fancy. Just tell Brad our piano guy the song and let's hear what you got" Mr. Schue walks away and takes a seat with the rest of the kids. I'm now freaking out. I walk over to Brad and tell him the song and he nods his head at me. I walk to the middle of the room and while I wait for the music to start I scan the room and my eyes land on Santana. She gives me a reassuring smile and when I hear the song start I open my mouth to start singing but there's a problem. Nothing's coming out of my mouth. I can hear a few snickers and I can feel my face burning red. I'm so embarrassed. The music stops and I'm ready to turn and run away when I hear someone start to sing.

_"I don't know but… I think I maybe… fallin' for you dropping so quickly. Maybe I should keep this to myself. Waiting 'til I know you better"_ I see its Santana singing and she gesturing for me to join her but I shake my head no. I can't I'm still nervous.

_"I am trying"_ I see her get up and start walking towards me. _"Not to tell you but I want to. I'm scared of what you'll say. So I'm hiding what I'm feeling but I'm tired of holding this inside my head"_

"Rachel sing" She says as she passes me and takes a seat on top of the piano that's next to me. For some reason having her close by makes me feel a little bit more comfortable so I open my mouth and start singing.

_"I've been spending all my time just thinking about ya. I don't know what to do I think I'm fallin' for you. I've been waiting all my life and now I found ya. I don't know what to do I think I'm fallin' for you. I'm fallin' for you" _I continue to sing the rest of the song with the help of Santana. Once the song ends everyone is really quite. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Rachel? Have you ever…sung before?" Mr. Schue asks me.

"No. Why was I bad? I can try again. I just wasn't prepared. If you give me a week or a day I can do it again"

"No. It wasn't bad it was…it was amazing. I've never heard anyone sing like that before. On behave of all the Glee Club members I want to welcome you to The New Directions" Everyone well except for one cheerleader I think her name is Quinn comes towards me and hugs me. They all let go and go back to their seats.

"Nice voice" Santana says with a nudge as she walks back to her seat. I'm not sure where I'm supposed to sit until I see Tina patting the seat next to her. I make my way over and take a seat. Mr. Schue starts to talk about song lists and hands us some music sheets. I'm beyond happy right now and all I can think about it calling Sara and telling her the good news.


	3. Flirting? I Don't Even Know How

"Have a nice weekend" Is all I hear before I get hit with a slushie, third one this week. Kurt and Tina told me they target the new kids more during the first week of school so only getting hit three times I guess isn't that bad. They also said the slushies would start slowing down eventually as the school year went on. As I wipe my face I see Santana. She has a frown on her face and I'm pretty sure her cheerleading friends are laughing at me. Wait what are they called again? Oh right Cheerios. I wait for her to come over and offer her help but she doesn't and I just shake my head in disappointment and just start walking home. There's no reason to change since the day is over with.

The minute I step into my house I hear a loud "SURPRISE" and I see Sara smiling at me but then her smile quickly fades. "What's all over you?" She comes towards me and touches my shirt and hair. "Your hair is all sticky and your face is a little red" I swipe her hand away.

"It's nothing. I'm just going to take a quick shower" I go to walk away but she grabs my arm and pulls me back to her.

"Did they slushie you again?" I don't say anything. "Did they?"

"Yes but its fine. I'm sure they will stop by next week"

"Rach babe it's not fine. Can we please tell your dads about it or what about Ana?"

"Santana"

"Whatever. What about her? Can't she make them stop or something?"

"I'm going to go shower" I say ignoring her question. I don't want to argue about this anymore. "Are you going to wait for me down here or wait up in my room? Wait… where are my dads?"

"The store" She says with a devilish grin.

"We're not showering together so wipe that grin off your face"

"But…but…" She says with a pout. I give her a quick peck on the lips and as I pull away Sara brings me back and starts to kiss me more passionately. I can't help but to sigh in the kiss. I feel content. The front door opens and before my dads walk in we both jump apart.

"Hello sweetie"

"Hi daddy. Bye daddy" I race up the stairs and to my room. I don't want to have to explain why I'm a mess.

I finish my shower, get dresses and head downstairs. I'm not surprised when I see my dad already asleep in his chair and my daddy and Sara with their eyes glued to the TV watching some action movie. I take a seat next to Sara who puts her arm around me and gives me a kiss on my cheek.

"Feel better?" I nod. "Good. You even smell better too" She tells me as she sniffs my hair from behind my ear and then trails kisses down my neck. I left out a soft moan.

"Girls"

"Sorry daddy" I nudge Sara who only smiles at me and gives me a quick peck on the lips. After the movie is over we all have a quick dinner and then head up stairs to bed.

"Do I have to set up the guest room?" My dad asks and I just glare at him. "I was just asking"

"No dad you don't. We'll lay perfectly still side by side in my bed"

"Well not side by side" Sara chimes in and I nudge her. "Oww"

"Hush"

"Goodnight girls. Don't make me regret not separating you two"

"Night daddy, dad" We walk into my room and Sara flops on the bed and gets under the covers.

"You excited to see Santana tomorrow?" I ask as I climb into the bed. Sara instantly pulls me closer to her.

"Mmmhmmm" She mumbles as she starts to place kisses on my neck. "I've missed you" She says and I feel her hand start to go under my shirt.

"I've missed you too but you know we can't"

"Why not?"

"Because my dads will not only make you go sleep in the guest room but kick you out first thing in the morning if they hear us"

"Then be quite" I roll my eyes.

"I can be quite, you on the other hand can't"

"Fine" Sara pouts. "So what time is An…Santana coming over?"

"I don't know. Whenever her practice is over I guess"

"That's cool" Sara yawns which makes me yawn.

"Go to sleep sleepy head" I kiss her forehead and snuggle into her.

"Night love"

* * *

"When is she getting here?" I just glare at Sara. She's been really I don't even know how to describe it. Moody would be the closest thing to it today. I don't know if she's just nervous about seeing Santana or if she just really woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I look out the window and I see a red convertible pull up.

"I don't know" I lie.

"But…it's almost 3"

"She'll come when she comes but in the meantime you wanna…" I trail off with a smirk knowing very well that Santana should be coming to the door any minute now. I know it's an evil thing to do but I can't help it. Sara's been irritating me a bit and I want to get even.

"Really?" I nod my head yes and just as Sara grabs my hand to pull me upstairs there's a knock at the door. "You knew she was coming to the door didn't you?" I start to laugh and Sara pouts.

"I'm sorry baby. I'll make it up to you later. I promise" I say as I give her kiss and then go to answer the door.

"Hey" Santana says with a smile when I open the door.

"Come in" She walks and we are met with Sara.

"Hey"

"Hello" There's this weird tension between the two of them for some reason and I can't figure out why. This isn't how two long lost best friends are supposed to act.

"Come on you two we have some catching up to do" The three of us spend the next five hours catching up. It was a little awkward at first. I feel like both Sara and Santana are hiding something from me but that can't be since none of us have seen each other in forever. Then when everything was going great the topic of slushies comes up and everything went downhill from there.

"So tell me about these slushies? Who was the genius that thought throwing them at people was a good idea?" Santana shrugs.

"It's been going on at that school for years. It's a way for the popular kids to show who's in charge"

"That's stupid" Santana shrugs again. "Why hasn't the principal hasn't put a stop to it?"

"He says he can't do anything because it's not considered physical violence"

"Throwing something at someone isn't physical violence?" Sara says raising her voice a little. I can tell she's is getting mad so I rub her back to try and calm her down but she brushes me away."So tell me. How many times have you been slushied?"

"Once" I look at Santana. I didn't know she was slushied. I didn't think anyone would have the guts to slushie her. "It was the first day of freshman year. I was walking down the hallway looking for my locker and I got hit. After that day I joined the Cheerios and haven't been hit since"

"So are you and your Cheerios in charge of the slushie hits? Do you have any control over it?"

"Sara" I say in a warning tone. "Just let it go" She shoots me a dirty look. I really don't want to have this conversation. I don't want the three of us to fight.

"I do" Santana admits softly.

"If you have control then why haven't you stopped them from slushing Rachel?" Sara looks Santana directly in her eyes. I don't like this. I don't like this at all.

"Sara stop, please just drop the whole slushie topic? Let's talk about something else" I say trying to end the conversation.

"I'm going to get a soda" Sara says a bit angry. I watch her as she gets up and storms out the room.

"I'm trying you know" I turn my attention back towards Santana.

"Trying what?"

"I'm trying to get them to stop but..." I give Santana a weak smile.

"It's really okay. I'm new. It going to happen" I say cutting Santana off.

"Just know I'm trying my hardest to get them to stop"

"It's okay" I say sadly.

"I'm sorry. I really am" I don't know what else to say luckily Sara comes back to the room and the conversation dies on its own.

"I should get going"

"Already?" Santana nods her head yes as she gets up.

"If you're leaving because I snapped I'm sorry"

"No it's fine. You were just protecting her. I would have done the same" Sara nods and the three of us start making our way to the front door.

"Well it was nice catching up"

"Yeah" Santana says and I can't help but feel like this will be the last time the three of us will all hang out. "Later Berry"

"Now it's Berry? What happened to Tiny? Or Short Stack?" Santana smirks at me. For some reason I really like the way she smirks. "Can I at least get a hug goodbye?" Santana gives me a quick hug before heading out the door. I watch and wait till she drives away to close the door.

"Could you like not flirt with her right in front of me?" Sara says to me and I just give her a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't flirting with her"

"Yes you were. Can I at least get a hug goodbye?" Sara says as she swings side to side in a shy way trying to imitate me. I roll my eyes.

"I wasn't flirting"

"You so were"

"I wasn't besides even if I was Santana's straight" Sara starts laughing.

"That girl is so not straight"

"She's straight. I heard she's dating one of the football players named Puck. Well his name is Noah but everyone calls him Puck. I think it's because his last name is Puckerman but I like Noah way better than Puck. I mean Puck? Really?"

"You're going off topic love"

"Right sorry anyways Santana is straight"

"She's not but okay. I'm not fighting with you about this. Just don't flirt with her in front of me. I don't want to have to kick her ass"

"Language" I say giving Sara a quick kiss and she just smiles at me.

"Your dads won't be home for another three hours" I roll my eyes and shake my head. "I believe you have some making up to do"

"Come on" I grab her hand and pull her upstairs.

* * *

"Are you straight?" I ask Santana a little too loudly in class on Monday. Her eyebrows narrow in, in confusion and now I'm thinking asking her this question in class was the wrong thing to do. I see a couple of kids around us turn in our direction and Santana gives them all an angry stare.

"You all want to mind your own business?" Santana snaps. They all turn away. She looks at me again and just stares for a bit before turning away and ignoring me. I think I made her mad and I'm pretty sure she's going beat me after class or I'm going to get slushied five times a day for the next week.

"I'm sorry" I whisper to her. She doesn't say anything or even move. "I didn't mean to say that out loud for everyone to hear"

"Well you did" She looks at me and I see pure rage in her eyes and now I'm scared for my life. "Who asks that kind of question anyways?"

"I just…I was curious. Sara says…"

"Sara said what? Do you guys always talk about me behind my back?"

"No it's not like that. She just got mad the other night when you left. She said I was flirting with you which I wasn't. At least I don't think I was. I don't even think I know how to flirt. But I told her even if I was that you were straight and then she laughed and said you weren't" I see Santana's features change and she looks less mad now. "You are straight though aren't you? I mean you're dating Noah right?" I nod my head in Noah's direction and Santana looks over at him and then smiles.

"Puck? No I'm not dating Puck"

"But I thought…"

"You thought wrong" She says cutting me off. "Just because I kiss a guy, let them buy me dinner and eventually sleep with them doesn't mean I'm dating them"

"Oh" I'm really confused and I want to ask her more but the bell rings.

"Oh and just so you know you were flirting the other night" Santana says to me. "The whole don't I get a hug with a cute smile is flirting" She gets up to leave but turns to me once more. "And to answer your question if Sara wasn't there I would have probably flirted back" She winks at me before leaving the classroom. I've never been so confused in my life. How does that answer my question? When I call Sara later that night and tell her what happened she yells I TOLD YOU SHE'S NOT STRAIGHT in the phone and then she tells me that if Santana ever tries anything with me she'll come down here and beat her. I told her even if she did it would matter because I love her but she wasn't buying it. Now I'm thinking telling her what Santana said was a bad idea. I was just full of bad ideas today.


	4. Two Parties, One Kiss

**Sara-"Would you be mad if I didn't come this weekend?" **I keep reading this text over and over and I don't know how to respond. We've going back and forth for the last two months and I knew eventually she was going to want have a weekend to herself but I didn't think it would be so soon. I think about my answer for a second maybe a second too long because I feel the phone being snatched out of my hands. I look up and see Santana reading my message and taking her seat next to me in class.

"Tell her yes" She says as she hands me back my phone.

"I can't. If she wants a weekend without me than I can't deny her that"

"Bullshit"

"Language" Santana rolls her eyes.

"What is she doing that she can't take you with her?" Santana asks me and I shrug because I really don't know. "Aren't you going to ask?"

"No. I don't need to know everything she's doing. I trust her"

"Whatever"

**Rachel- "No I won't be mad"** I send and it doesn't take long for her to respond.

**Sara- "Are you sure?"**

**Rachel- "Yes"**

**Sara- "I'll make this up to you I promise"**

**Rachel- "You better!" **I smile and put my phone away.

"Well since your lame girlfriend isn't coming down Puck is having a party tonight. You should come" I give Santana a blank stare. Was she really inviting me to a party? "Don't give me that look. Just come"

"Can I bring a friend?"

"What friend? You don't have any" I just glare at her and she laughs. "Only kidding. Give me your phone" I give her a questioning look before pulling out my phone and handing it to her. I watch as she inputs her number and then calls her phone from mine.

"If your girlfriend is out having fun which I'm sure she is I think you should be able to have some fun too. Party starts around 10ish and ends whenever we run out of alcohol or the cops break it up"

"10? Isn't that a little late?"

"10 on a Friday night? What kind of parties do you go too? 10 isn't late, don't be lame Berry. If you want I'll come and pick you up"

"I'll let you know"

"Don't be lame"

"I'll let you know" I tell once more.

* * *

It's about 9pm when I decided to text Santana that I'm not coming. I don't feel like being around anyone right now. I miss Sara too much. I've gotten so used to being with Sara on the weekends that I don't know what to do without her right now. God that makes me sound so pathetic and clingy. Maybe I should go out. Make new friends. Do something on my own. I shake my head and dismiss the thought. I think a nice quiet night alone is what I need.

**Rachel- "I'm not going to come tonight" **

**Santana- "DON'T BE LAME BERRY" **Santana sends back quickly.

**Rachel- "I don't feel very well" **I lie hoping Santana would believe me.

**Santana- "Liar. I'm coming for you around 10ish be ready"**

**Rachel- "I really don't feel good. Maybe next time"**

**Santana- "Fine be LAME!" **I feel bad for lying to her but I just want to be alone. I set my phone down by my bed and turn the TV, getting underneath the covers**. **I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I hear my phone going off. I blink my eyes open and look at my clock. 10:45pm. I reach over and grab my phone, Sara's calling.

"Hello"

"Baaaabbbyy Hi"

"Sara?" I can hear music and voices in the background and that's when I realize she's at a party and she's been drinking.

"Racccchhheeel?"

"You ditched me to go get drunk at a party?" I ask her as I sit up in bed. I'm so upset right now.

"I sowwrry. I miss you though"

"Obviously not enough because you're there and I'm here"

"Don't beeee mad" I sigh in frustration and then I hear _Sara get off the phone it's your turn to spin. _"I gots to go babe"

"Sara don't you dare"

"But it's my turn"

"Please don't play that game" I beg her. I always hated spin the bottle, just because it's a game doesn't make it okay to kiss other people.

"Why not. I like it. I got to kiss Kristi. She tasted like vanilla"

"YOU KISSED KRISTI?" I yell in the phone. I'm beyond mad now. I just want to drive over there and strangle both Sara and Kristi. "Please stop playing that game" I ask her one more time.

"Don't worry babes it's just a game. I loves you, always. Kay gotta go bye"

"SARA!" I yell but it's too late she clicked on me and now I'm fuming. I get off my bed and start pacing around my room not knowing what to do with myself. Do I drive over there now? Or just kill her in the morning? I feel my phone buzz and I look down at it. It's Santana.

**Santana- "Last chance Berry" **I think about it for a second and then reply.

**Rachel- "Come get me!"**

**Santana- "Really? Sweet! Be right over!" **I head straight for my closet. I don't know what to wear but I have to figure something out and fast. I find a pair of black and white checker shorts and a long black sleeve shirt. I put on some knee high boots that I don't wear often and double check myself in the mirror. This will have to do. I start brushing my hair and applying my makeup when my phone buzzes and its Santana telling me she's outside. I grab a jacket and quietly walk out of my room and downstairs only to be stopped by my dad.

"And where are you going young lady?"

"I…well…there's a party"

"At this time of night? I don't think so"

"Dad please, Santana is already waiting for me outside. I'm trying to make new friends. Please, please, please" I'm putting on my biggest smile and my dad just looks at me and then exhales.

"Okay. But be home by 1 and IF by any chance you're running late or want to stay out longer you call me. I don't' care if you feel bad for waking me you call me. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I will. I promise. Thank you dad" I give my dad a quick kiss on the cheek and then race out the door and into Santana's car.

"Drive now before my dad changes his mind" I tell Santana but she's just staring at me. "Drive"

"Oh right" She takes the car out of park and drives away. "So…umm… what changed your mind about coming tonight?" I shrug.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Okay" I hear Santana clear her throat before telling me "You look cute by the way" I smile and look out the window till we get to Noah's house. As we get to his house I see cars parked everywhere and I know we're not going to find any parking close by. I finally see a spot but Santana drives past it and then I see another but she drives past that one too. Where is she going?

"Uh Santana where are you going?" She doesn't answer me and I'm a little nervous. She continues to drive down Noah's street and then makes a left and the stop sign until she pulls into a driveway. "You can't just park in anyone's driveway you know that right?"

"Good thing it's not just anyone's. Let's go" She gets out of the car and I quickly follow.

"Santana, you can't just leave your car here"

"Chill Berry I live here. It's fine"

"You live down the street from Noah?" She shakes her head yes and starts walking toward his house.

"You drove all the way to my house just to get me?" I ask trying to catch up to her.

"Yeah? What's your point?"

"You live down the street"

"And your point is?"

"You didn't have to go out of your way to get me"

"I didn't so don't worry about it" We finally get to the side gate of the house that leads to the backyard. Santana opens the gate and gestures for me to go in first. I mouth a thank you and walk in.

"Sanny" A blonde brushes passed me and engulfs Santana in a hug. I don't know who it is until they both pull away and I see those bright blue eyes. "You're finally here"

"I told you I was coming. I just had to get Rachel. You remember Rachel right? Rachel Brittany, Brittany Rachel" Santana introduces us.

"Hi" Brittany says to me with a big smile and then pulls me into a big hug. "Do you like to dance? I love to dance. This is my favorite song" Brittany grabs my arm and starts' pulling me to what I assume is the dance floor. I look back at Santana and all she does is shrug and smile before walking away. After dancing a bit with Brittany Santana comes to us with two cups in her hands. She drinks out of one and hands the other one to Brittany.

"Where's mine?" I ask.

"I didn't know you wanted one. Are you even aloud to drink?" She smirks at me and I roll my eyes as I grab the cup out of her hand and down it. I cringe at the taste and both Brittany and Santana are staring at me with surprised faces.

"What?"

"That was like straight vodka and you downed the whole thing" Santana says to me. "That was kind of…kind of hot" I laugh and shake my head.

"Hello Ladies" Noah says as he places his arm around Santana who quickly shrugs him off. "Any of you want to play quarters?"

"We'll pass" Santana says and I'm a little annoyed that she answered for the three of us. How does she know I don't want to play?

"How do you play?" I ask and Noah smiles at me.

"You take a quarter and hit it on the table trying to make it into the shot glass. If you get it in you get to pick who takes a shot"

"Sounds fun. Let's play" Noah puts his arm around me and leads me to the game table. When we get there I see nothing but football players and a few cheerleaders. I'm a little nervous now. The guy to my right has slushied me twice at school. Was this a set up? Maybe I should have stayed with Santana.

"Ready?" Noah says as he hands me the quarter. "Newbies go first" I take the quarter, aim and hit the table hoping it goes in the shot glass and to my surprise it does. "Nice shot" Everyone starts high fiving me and I turn a little red from all the attention. "So who's taking the shot?" I look around and then look at Noah.

"You" He gives me the stink eye but takes the shot.

"You'll regret picking me in a few" I smile and shrug. Three shots in and I'm regretting it. Noah's really good at this game and keeps picking me. But then again I keep picking him too. I can feel myself starting to get warm and I can't help but laugh at everything. I feel buzz in my pocket and I reach in pulling out my phone and almost dropping it in the processes. I laugh. I try focusing on the screen and see I have 3 messages.

**Sara- "Dooont be maddd babebe" **

**Sara- "I loovee yyou"** I roll my eyes at that message. Yeah right.

**Santana- "Britt just left. Where are you?"** I text Santana back to the best of my ability and within seconds she's next to me.

"I drunk I think" I say and she laughs at me. My phone buzzes again and I look at the message and pout.

**Sara- "Baabbee I hadve to etell youuu sometething" **Santana grabs the phone out of my hands and then rolls her eyes.

"Sara's stupidity is the reason you came tonight isn't it?" I shake my head yes. "She's such an idiot" My phone goes off again and Santana reads the message. I watch her shake her head.

"What she say?"

"Don't worry about it. I think you had enough for tonight" She puts my phone back in my pocket and then grabs my hand and starts leading me through the crowd. When we finally get to her house I walk over to her car I try and open the door but I fail. I lose my balance and my hand slips on the door handle and I go smashing into the car door.

"Owww"

"You okay?" I hear Santana say while laughing. She comes over and helps me up.

"Yeah" I say while rubbing my shoulder. "What time is it?"

"12:58" I start to panic.

"I need to be home in two minutes or I'm gonna be in trouble. I can't be in trouble. Santana take me home now"

"Chill. I can't get you home in two minutes and I can't drive either I've been drinking" Santana reaches in my pocket and gets my phone. I see her scroll and then press a button. "Hello Mr. Berry" I hear her say and my eyes go wide. Did she really just call my dad? "No sir. Everything's fine. My house. Yes sir in the morning. Okay. You're welcome" She smiles and hands my phone back. "All done, now let's get you to bed"

"Bet you say that to all the girls" I laugh at my own stupid joke. I don't know why I even said it. I think the alcohol has taken over my brain.

"Just the pretty ones" Santana winks at me and I blush. She opens her front door and whispers "Be quiet. My room is down the hall" I smile and nod my head while zipping my lips. She shakes her head and smiles. We get into her room and I start looking around. I see pictures of her and Brittany. One's of her and Quinn and I even see one of Noah. Then by her night stand I see two really old pictures. I'm shocked because one picture is of me and Santana when we were little and the other is me, Santana and Sara.

"Wow. We're so young. Like...like babies" Santana starts laughing.

"Come on Berry I think it's time for you to go to bed"

"But I'm not sleepy" I say with a yawn.

"That yawn could have fooled me" I cross my arms over my chest and pout. "Don't do that" Santana tells me.

"Do what?"

"That" She points up and down from my arms to my pout. "Why?"

"Because it's cute"

"You think I'm cute?"

"I said what you're doing is cute. Not you" I pout again and she laughs. "Get into bed"

"So demanding" I climb into bed and get underneath the covers and Santana does the same.

"Night Rach" She turns over on her side so now her back is facing me.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"She cheated didn't she? That's what Sara wanted to tell me" I suddenly feel really sad.

"No Rach she didn't. Just go to sleep" My eyes are starting to feel heavy but I don't want to fall asleep yet.

"I knew she would"

"She didn't. Now just go to bed"

"Will you kiss me?" I ask as I feel myself start to drift off but I fight it.

"No. Go to sleep"

"But...but"

"I'm not kissing you. You're drunk and just really hurt right now" I close my eyes and I feel a few tears fall from my eyes. "Maybe if..." Santana continues to talk but sleep is winning and I can't really understand what she's saying anymore. "Goodnight" Is the last thing I hear before I completely fall asleep.


	5. Silly String

**AN: A big thank you to everyone that's favorite or followed this story and an even bigger THANKS to the ones that are reviewing it. As I said I was just trying new writing style I didn't think I would get the feedback I'm getting so thank you! **

* * *

I wake the next morning feeling like my head is about to explode. I blink a couple of time trying to get my eyes to adjust to the light. I'm only remembering bits and pieces of last night. I know I was dancing with Brittany and for some strange reason Noah's face keeps popping up. One thing's for sure is that I was drinking and drinking a lot. I don't even remember coming home. Once I get my eyes to adjust to the light I realize I'm not home. I'm not in my room. Oh my god I where am I? I start to freak out. I'm looking around but nothing looks familiar and that's when I notice I'm not the only one in the bed.

"Oh my god" I say as I fall out of the bed with a thud. "Oww"

"Stop freaking out and go back to sleep. It's way too early and I'm not about to get up" That voice sounds familiar. I get up from the floor and look at the bed.

"Santana?" She groans as she turns around slowly and faces me. She lifts her head up supporting it with her right arm and gives me an annoyed look and that's when I suck in a breath of air. She's beautiful.

"Who else did you think it would be?"

"I...I don't know" I stutter looking down trying to regain my composer. No such luck because when I look back up at her I feel the butterflies in my stomach. What's going on with me? It's just Santana. It's just Santana with no makeup on and messy hair yet she's just...

"You wish" I hear her say shaking me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"I know what you're thinking and nothing happen. We went to bed and that's it"

"That's not what I was thinking"

"Oh no? It was either that or you were admiring my morning beauty" She says with a smirk.

"I wasn't thinking or doing either of those things. I mean not that you aren't beautiful in the morning" I see her raise her eyebrow and I start blushing. "I mean...I wasn't...I didn't mean..."

"Relax. I was just messing with you" She says with a small laugh and I hide my face in my hands with embarrassment. "Come back to bed though because I'm not getting up yet" Santana turns back around and pulls the covers over her head. I look over at her clock and it reads 7:47am. I'm usually up by 8 so I hesitate a bit about going back to bed. "I don't bite Berry so lay the fuck down. Besides sleeping more will cure that hangover you probably have"

"Language" I sigh as I get back into the bed. I lay there just looking at the ceiling until I finally decided to close my eyes. The next thing I know I can hear the sound of a ringing phone. I open my eyes and notice I'm alone. I get out of the bed and look over at the clock 12:32pm. Did I really sleep that long? The phone continues to ring and I finally find it on Santana's desk.

"Hello?" I answer and it's my dad. "Hi dad. Yeah I'm fine. I know but...I did but...Santana? She umm...yeah I know. I will" The door opens and Santana walks. "No dad. WHAT? Really? For how long?" Santana gives me a confused look. "Okay I'll be right there. No she didn't. Okay I'm coming home. I will. Bye" I end the call and start looking through my phone. 3 messages.

**Sara- "hey..."**

**Sara- "I'm really sorry about last night :("**

**Sara- "I want to apologize in person so I'm leaving and coming over. I love you. See you in a few"**

"Is your dad mad?" Santana asks me and look up at her. "He didn't seem mad when I called last night"

"No he's not. He wants me to thank you for letting me stay but I need to get home. Sara is there" Santana rolls her eyes. "She got there ten minutes ago"

"Thought she wasn't coming down this weekend?"

"That's what I thought" I say with a shrug. "But she wants to apologize" I frown a bit. "Is it bad if I say I don't want to see her right now?"

"No. Want me to call and tell her to just go home?"

"No. She drove two hours to see me. It would be rude if I make her just drive back"

"You don't have a rude bone in your body do you Berry? What about a good old ass kicking? I can give her one of those if you want" I smile and shake my head no. "Are you sure? I don't have a problem doing it"

"I know you don't"

"Fine let's get you home then" On the way home Santana tells me everything I did at the party or at least what she saw and I can't help but feel really embarrassed.

"Do you remember anything after you falling face first into my car?"

"No" I say with a blush. I can't believe that happened. "I didn't say or do anything dumb did I?"

"No" I look over at Santana and she looks a little disappointed.

"Well at least I didn't vomit" I say. "I didn't vomit right?"

"No" Santana laughs. "You just snored all night"

"I do not snore" I say a little offended.

"Yeah you do but don't worry its super cute" She says with a smirk and I find myself blushing once again because of it. I wish she would stop doing that. As we pull up to my house I see Sara already walking towards the car.

"About time" Sara tells me as I get out of the car. "Where have you been?" She pulls me into a hug and I feel slightly annoyed.

"She's been with me" Sara breaks the hug and looks Santana dead in the eyes.

"And what have you two been doing?" Santana rolls her eyes.

"Knock your shit off and get over here we need to talk" Santana tells Sara in a stern voice.

"About?" Sara answers back.

"Stuff. Hey Rach do you mind giving us a sec?" I give them both a confused look. I'm not sure leaving them two alone together is a good idea.

"Umm...okay. Thanks for the ride and for last night" I give Santana a small smile. Nothing too crazy or I'll never hear the end of it from Sara.

"Not a problem"

"I'll be inside in a bit babe" Sara tells me. I nod my head and make my way inside. I quickly race to the window to watch the two of them. I really wish I knew what they're talking about because neither one of them looks happy right now. Sara has her arms across her chest and looks like she wants to punch Santana. While Santana keeps shaking her head and looks like she wants to slap Sara across the face. Finally I see Santana get into her car and drive away. I watch Sara make her way back to the house and that's my cue to move away from the window and open the door.

"Hey" Sara says softly as she comes inside.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing important" Sara tells me but I know she's clearly lying. Her right eye always twitches when she lies and it just twitched right now. I let it go though. I don't feel like fighting. Sara and I go to the living room real quick so I can say hi to my dads and then we head up stairs.

"I'm going to shower" Sara nods and takes a seat on my bed. When I walk back into the room after I finish showering she smiles at me but I don't smile back.

"I know you're mad and I'm sorry" I ignore her. I just climb into bed and lay my head down on her lap. Sara automatically starts playing with my hair.

"What are you watching?" I ask.

"It's called so your girlfriend acted like a jerk" I turn on my back so that I'm looking up at her. I can see she has tears in her eyes and I just sigh."I'm really sorry Rachel. I was a real jerk to you last night. I swear I wasn't ditching you just to party. I just know that's not your thing and I really wanted to go" I lift my hand and wipe away her tears.

"You could have just told me you wanted to go to a party"

"I know" She says sadly.

"Promise me you won't do that again"

"I promise" She leans down and kisses me sweetly. Once we break apart I turn back over on my side and she continues to play with my hair. "So..." I hear her begin to say a few minutes later. "You stayed over at Santana's?" I roll my eyes. I was waiting for this.

"Don't start"

"What I was just asking a question"

"And after the way you acted I shouldn't have to explain myself to you but since I know you won't let it go until I do nothing happened" Sara stays silent. "She invited me to a party. I drank too much and she was nice enough to let me stay at her house. That's all"

"You drank?"

"I was mad at you"

"I'm sorry" I hear her say sadly. "But she didn't try anything with you?"

"No she didn't and why would she? We're just friends"

"Yeah friends"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. If you say nothing happened I believe you"

"Did you and Kristi do anything? Other then swap spit all night?" I snap back at her.

"No. Never" Sara says this a little too fast for my liking and since I'm not facing her I can't tell if she's lying or not. A part of me wants to turn over and ask again but the other part just wants to forget about it.

"Okay and I believe you" We fall back into a comfortable silence until Sara's phone starts ringing. She pulls it out and answers it.

"Hello? With Rachel. Uh huh. No I didn't. She doesn't. I don't have too. No. Let it go it was a mistake. Fuck you" I turn back over so I'm looking up at Sara again. As mad as she is she smiles at me and taps my nose with her finger. I playfully swat her away. "I have to go. No. I'm not coming home tonight. Sunday night. No. Fine. Fine. OKAY" Sara ends her call and I watch her turn her phone off before putting it on my nightstand.

"Who was that?" I ask getting this ugly feeling inside of me.

"Kristi. She's being a bitch"

"Language"

"Well she is" I give Sara one more look and I know she's hiding something from me but I ignore it and turn back over. We continue to watch TV for the rest of the day and the rest of the weekend.

* * *

"Hey princess" I turn my head and see Noah walking towards me.

"Morning Noah. How may I help you?" He has this huge smile on his face which makes me a little nervous. No one smiles like that on a Monday morning.

"I need you to come with me" He puts his arm around my neck and I follow him down the hallway. I don't see anyone around that is until we turn the corner. There standing before me is a couple of football players and Cheerios. In fact I think I see Quinn, Brittany and Santana. Oh god please don't tell me I'm getting a massive slushie attack. "You were pretty crazy at my party" I hear Noah say.

"I...I didn't mean to be" I stutter a bit and they all laugh at me. Why are they laughing?

"No one willingly goes head to head with me in a game of quarters"

"Yeah you were pretty brave" A football player added. "I mean everyone loses against Puckerman but you...you just kept on picking him"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too" I say and they all laugh again. I look over at Santana hoping she would help me in some way but she's smiling and laughing with them. My heart is racing at this point.

"We're not here to slushie you princess so relax" Noah tells me and I sigh in relief.

"You're not?" He shakes his head no. "Then why am I here?"

"You see...for being such a brave little princess and trying to outdo the Puckersaurus we all agreed that you're cool enough to become one of us"

"One of you? What's that mean?"

"It means" He says and turns around. When he faces me again he has a can in his hand. I look around and then realize everyone has cans in their hands too. "Welcome to the in crowd" Noah says right before I start getting sprayed by something wet and foamy. What is this stuff? When they all empty their cans I hear a bunch of "Laters, Bye, Have a good day"

"Welcome to the club loser" I take whatever this stuff is off my head and see its Quinn. "See you around" She says with a smile before walking away.

"Look who just joined the in crowd" Santana says.

"What is this?" I ask.

"Silly string but don't confuse it with spaghetti" Brittany tells me with a smile.

"I won't" Both Santana and Brittany help get all the silly string off of me. "So am I going to be silly stringed now instead of slushied?"

"Naw. They only do this once but consider yourself slushie free for the rest of high school unless you do something stupid then its right back to slushie central"

"I'm so happy your plan worked Sanny" Brittany says with a big smile as she hugs Santana.

"What plan?" I ask a bit confused.

"Britt I told you it was a secret"

"Sorry but it worked. Rachel won't get slushied anymore"

"What's going on?"

"I told you I've been trying to get them to stop so I just...I just thought that if you came to Puck's party they would change their minds about you and stop slushing you. It wasn't a for sure thing but hey I guess it work after all" Wow I don't even know what to say. If I wasn't in a relationship I'd kiss Santana right now to say thank you. Wait what? Did I really just think that? "Hello earth to Rachel" I shake out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"I said I'll see you at lunch" Santana says with a smile on her face.

"Lunch?"

"Well yeah now that you've officially become one of us you can sit with us"

"I...I can't ditch my friends"

"You're kidding right?" I shake my head no.

"I can't just ditch them" Santana rolls her eyes.

"Let's go Britt we have to get to class"

"Are you mad?"

"No I'm not mad" Santana says as she walks away with Brittany. She's mad. Great do I ditch my friends and make Santana happy or do I let Santana be mad and sit with the only people that haven't slushied me? Reluctantly when lunch came I told Kurt and the others I was going to sit with Santana and her friends. They all gave me confused faces but deep I know they understood.


	6. Rachel I Like You

"Are you going to be able to make it to my Sectional competition?" I ask Sara over the phone one evening. I was told my school is hosting this year's competition which also happens to fall during the Thanksgiving break.

"Yes babe I wouldn't miss it for the world" I grin like an idiot. Sara's the best. "But you know I'll have to go home the next day right? I promised my mom I would stay home this break"

"I know" I say a little disappointed.

"Why don't you come back with me? We all miss you over here"

"I miss everyone too but I promised my dads I'd stay home"

"That's okay. Maybe next break you could spend it with me" I feel bad. I want to spend this break with her but I really can't. "So..." Sara says changing the subject. "Do you think your little club is going to win this competition?"

"I don't know, maybe. I'm really nervous about it though. I've never sang in front of a bunch of people. I've never sang in front of anyone before. What if I panic and nothing comes out or worse what if I forget the words"

"I'm sure you'll do just fine. Think positive babe"

"But they gave me a solo to do. A SOLO" I shout in the phone. "Meaning I'll be standing there singing all by myself"

"Well if you get scared and feel like you can't do it look for me in the audience. Focus on me and pretend it's only me and you in the room" I hear my phone beep so I pull it away from my ear and look at it. I have a message from Santana.

**Santana- "Are you ready? I'm here" **

**Rachel- "Yes. Be right down" **I text back.

"Is that clicking? Are you texting?" I hear Sara ask.

"Sorry love it's Santana. I'm going to the movies with her and some friends right now" I quickly say before looking at my phone again.

**Santana- "I don't have all night Berry. Get your ass outside"**

**Rachel- "LANGUAGE!"**

"RACHEL STOP TEXTING" Sara yells in the phone.

"Sorry, sorry. I have to go. She's here"

"Are you really ditching me for Santana?"

"I'm not ditching you for Santana. I'm going to the movies with some friends"

"Uh huh"

"Would you like me to cancel? I can stay home and talk to you all night if you want" Sara doesn't say anything and it's annoying me just a bit. "Sara? Do you want me to cancel?"

"No" She finally says in a grumble. I grab my jacket and start making my way downstairs.

"I'll call you when I get home if it's not too late" I yell a quick bye to my dads and walk out the door. As I approach the car I see Santana pointing to her watch. "I have to go now" I tell Sara as I open the car door and get in. "I love you"

"Aww I love you too baby" Santana teases with a grin and I smack her arm.

"Oww"

"What did she just say?" I hear Sara say but I don't have time to answer her because Santana grabs the phone out of my hands. I try getting the phone back but she keeps hitting my hands away.

"Can you hurry and say goodbye we have a hot date to get to" My eyes go wide. I can't believe she would say that. Why would she say that? Santana hands me the phone and I get an ear full from Sara.

"No. No. It was just a joke. I don't know why. She's just being a brat right now" I look over and glare at Santana. She starts to laugh. "Yes I promise I will. I have to go now. I promise. Yes. What? Okay I will. Okay. I love you, bye" I end the call and put my phone away. "Thanks for that"

"You're welcome" I roll my eyes and put my seat belt on.

"That wasn't even funny. She was ready to come down here" Santana laughs and shrugs her shoulders.

"Well I think it was hilarious" She smiles as she takes the car out of park and drives away.

* * *

_WELCOME TO SECTIONAL_

I look up at the banner and my heart begins to race. I don't think I can do this. I don't' think I can do this. I repeat over and over in my head. I open the auditorium doors and see that it's starting to fill with tons of people. Is it too late to back out of this? I don't even know why I signed up for this stupid club anyways.

"You're going to be just fine" I close the door and see Santana standing next to me. "Just remember to breathe"

"I can't do this"

"Yes you can. We've been practicing this forever. You know the words left to right"

"What if nothing comes out? Like the first day I sang in glee. I don't even think I'm that good. You should take the solo"

"You're amazing and going to be amazing out there" I give Santana a small smile. "Just remember I'm only a few feet to the right of you and after you finish your mind blowing solo I'll be standing next to you the rest of the way. Now come on Schue wants to give us a pep talk" We both make our way to the choir room and see everyone huddled by the piano.

"Rachel, Santana good you're here" Mr. Schue says. "I'll make this short. I know it sounds like I'm repeating myself but I am proud of all of you. I want you to go out there and give your all and Rachel" I look at him and then everyone's eyes go on me. I swallow a lump the size of a golf ball and smile. "I know this is your first competition. I'm sure you're feeling all kinds of emotions but I just want you to relax, breathe and have fun. I'll see you guys out there" Mr. Schue leaves and we all stand around talking while we wait for our cue.

"Are you nervous?" I just look at Kurt.

"What kind of stupid question is that Lady Hummel?"

"Santana be nice" I tell her and she just rolls her eyes. "Yes Kurt I'm a little nervous"

"Girl don't worry you're an awesome singer you're going to do just fine" Mercedes tells me and I give her a smile.

"Hello?" Everyone turns their attention to the door and I see Sara.

"Sara!" I quickly walk over to her and give her a big hug. "Come on" I drag her outside the room and then hug her again.

"You actually came"

"Of course, I told you I would" Sara smiles before giving me a quick peck on the lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous, scared"

_McKinley High you're on in 10. McKinley High you're on in 10._

"I can't do this"

"Sure you can babe" Sara kisses me again and that's when I hear an "_OH" _I break away from Sara and see Kurt smiling at me.

"I just came out here to tell you we need to go but umm…Hi I'm Kurt" Kurt says as he extends his hand to Sara. Sara shakes it and smiles.

"I'm Sara"

"And you're Rachel's…" Kurt starts to say.

"She's my girlfriend" I finish and he just gives me a big smile.

"I knew it"

"What do you mean you knew it?" I ask a little confused.

"You're not fooling anyone Rachel. I knew you were gay the minute I met you I just didn't know you were hiding away a girlfriend and a pretty one I might add"

"You really knew?"

"Yes and I also caught you staring at some Cheerios during Glee" Kurt says with a wink and I blush a bit.

"I wasn't staring at them" I tell Sara and she just smiles at me.

"It's okay babe. Were they at least hot?"

"Quinn, Brittany and Santana? I give them all 10s but if I'm scoring them on personality it would be completely different story" Kurt says and then I see Sara's eyebrows narrow in.

"Hey Lady Hummel, Berry let's get going" We all turn and see Santana by the door.

"Well it was really nice to meet you. Hopefully Rachel doesn't hide you anymore and we all can hang out soon. Enjoy the show" Kurt leaves and Santana comes over.

"Hey Sara ball" Santana says in a teasing tone which I know is making Sara mad. She pulls me away from Santana and starts kissing me. I can tell she's mad and trying to prove a point because her kiss is a little rougher than usual.

"I'll see you after the show. Good luck" Sara walks away and when I see that she's completely gone I turn to Santana and smack her across the arm.

"Oww. You need to stop doing that"

"You need to stop making her mad"

"When she stops being an ass I'll stop. Promise" Santana smirks and I have no choice but to smile and shake my head. "Come on let's go before everyone kills us for being late and losing the competition" We quickly walk to the backstage area where the rest of the gang is at. We all do a quick performance prayer before we hear _"And next up McKinley High School"_

"You got this Rachel" I nod my head but still feel scared out of my mind. I walk out to the stage and the lights shine straight into my eyes. I squint as I try adjusting to the light. My heart is pounding and I try looking for Sara but I can't find her in the crowd. The lights are too bright so I do the only think I can think of. I look over to my right. I see Santana and she mouths _you can do it_ and suddenly when the music starts all my worries and fear go away and I start to sing.

* * *

"Rach you totally kicked ass today" After our win at Sectionals Noah decided to throw a party to celebrate. I really didn't feel like coming but Noah threatened everyone that didn't come with slushie facials so here I am. It didn't take long to convince Sara to come she was more than willing.

"Language Noah" I tell him as he puts his arm around my neck and walks me to the table where Sara, Sam, Mike and Finn are all playing quarters.

"Your girlfriend is killing it" Noah tells me and I just laugh. Apparently Kurt took it upon himself to tell everyone about Sara and me. I was kind of annoyed that he just went ahead and told everyone. It's like he outted me in a way but I guess it's a relief. Everyone knows now.

"Babe, watch this" Sara hits the table and makes the quarter into the shot glass. "Drink up Puckerman" Noah frowns but takes his shot.

"You're going to regret that later. Right princess" Noah gives me a nudge and I just shake my head. I look over to my left and see Brittany talking to a swaying Santana. I let out a small laugh.

"I'll be right back" I tell Sara but she's too into the game to notice that I'm leaving. "Hey" Both Brittany and Santana smile at me.

"Hi Rachie. Good now you can watch Sanny while I go get more drinks. You want anything?"

"No thank you" Brittany smiles and dances away.

"Not drinking tonight?" Santana asks me.

"No. I'm driving"

"Sucks for you because this stuff is really good" Santana gives me a goofy smile before taking a drink and I can't help but laugh.

"You're so drunk" Santana shrugs her shoulders and takes another drink out of her cup. "I have to pee come with me" Before I can protest Santana is pulling me inside with her. She starts to make whining noises when she sees Quinn and Tina waiting in the bathroom line. "Oh Puck has a bathroom in his room let's go" I follow Santana and laugh when she stumbles to the bathroom door. I take a seat on Noah's bed while I wait. When she finally comes out she collapses face first next to me on the bed.

"If you fall asleep I'm leaving you here"

"No you won't" Santana lifts her head and gives me a big smile. "Wanna cuddle?" I roll my eyes.

"I never got to say thank you for today" I start to tell her. "You're the reason I got through the completion"

"Really?" I nod my head yes. "Well since I helped you maybe you should help me by cuddling with me. Just for a little bit"

"I'm not cuddling with you" I say with a laugh which makes her pout and I can't help but find it really adorable.

"Come on let's get back to the party" I get up to leave but Santana quickly grabs my arm and pulls me back down.

"I wanna tell you something"

"Okay"

"But I...I don't want to ruin our friendship" I give her a confused look. I have no idea what she's talking about. "Promise you won't freak or stop talking to me if I tell you"

"That depends on what you're going to tell me" I look at Santana and she looks really scared. I'm not sure what's going on. "What's going on? Just tell me" I watch her take a deep breath and she finally sits up all the way and faces me.

"Rachel I...I like you. Like as more than a friend"

"Ha ha very funny Santana" I tell her as I roll my eyes. She's always joking around.

"I'm not joking" Santana says seriously.

"You don't know what you're saying right now. You're drunk" I see a mixed flash of anger and hurt sweep across her face.

"I maybe drunk but that doesn't change the way I feel"

"I think we should talk about this later. When you're sober"

"I've liked you since we were kids Rachel" Santana continues to tell me. "That's why Sara doesn't like me. She knows and deep down you had to have known too" My heart starts to pick up speed when I see Santana inch her face closer to mine. I try swallowing but find it extremely hard to do.

"Santana I can't. I'm with Sara" She gives me a sad smile.

"I know" She reaches out and lightly drags her pointer finger down from the bottom of my ear, across my jaw line, across my bottom lip and then lightly pulls down at it. "I wish you weren't" She says softly and suck in a breath of air and lick my lips before exhaling.

"Santana I can't" I say again. At this point I don't know if I'm saying it to convince her or me.

"I know" She tells me again and this time when I look into her eyes I see something I've never seen there before. Want, desire but above all that love. She gives me another smile and that's when I press my lips against hers. I feel her immediately respond as she brings her hand to cup my cheek and that's when we both start to deepen the kiss. I wasn't expecting to feel the way I was feeling. I could literally feel my heart expanding and a rush of warmth washed over my body. In that moment I forgot where I was. It's like the world stopped and it was only Santana and I. It wasn't till we both heard a loud bang outside that we split apart. My eyes widen when I realize what I had just done. What I was just doing.

"I...I have to…go" I get up from the bed and race out the room. I go back outside and frantically look around for Sara. When I see her with Noah and Sam I race over to her. "I want to go" I tell her in her ear.

"But babe I'm on a roll"

"Please" I beg her with tightness in my voice. She must have picked up on the urgency because she gives me a questioning look but nods her head.

"Alright guys I think it's time for us to go" The boys boo at her. "I'll come back and play another time" We quickly say our goodbyes and drive home in silence. The minute we get inside my room I push Sara against the wall and start kissing her. I unbuckle her belt and then start pulling her shirt up and over her head.

"What happened to not having sex while your dads are here?" Sara tells me.

"I don't care" I continue to kiss her as I start to back up pulling her with me until I feel the back of my knees reach my bed. I stop for a brief moment just so I can lay back on the bed. Sara follows hovering over me helping me out of my shirt."I'm yours" I tell her and Sara just smiles at me.

"I know babe and I'm yours" Sara begins to kiss me up and down my neck and I'm trying to choke back the sobs and wipe my tears away to hide the fact that I'm starting to cry but I don't do a very good job because Sara stops her actions and looks at me with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay?" I nod my head yes and try to kiss her but she backs away. She rolls over so she's on her side and starts wiping away my tears with her thumb. "What's wrong babe?" She asks but I just shake my head.

"Just hold me. Please" I tell her trying not to cry. Sara nods and pulls me close to her, kissing my shoulder before saying "I love you" in my ear.

"I love you too" I say back. I lay there for a bit replaying what happened and I start to softly cry. I cheated. I'm a cheater. I know Sara's still awake because she tightens her grip on me. I'm trying to stop crying I don't want to worry her more than she probably is but I just feel like utter crap. I'm the worst girlfriend in the world.


	7. Nothing Happened!

"RACHEL" I hear Sara yell my name and I quickly come out from the bathroom.

"What?" I see the look in Sara's eyes and it scares me. I've never seen her like this before. Something is not right. "What's wrong?"

"Explain this" Sara shows me her phone and it's a picture message from Noah. That's weird I didn't even know they exchanged numbers. They must have done it when I wasn't around. I shrug it off but then look at the picture and freeze. There in Sara's phone was a picture of Santana and I kissing with the caption HOLY SHIT underneath it.

"How...how did he get this?" I don't how it was possible for anyone to get that picture or any picture. Santana and I were the only ones in the room at the time.

"Does it matter? Why were you kissing Santana?"

"I...I don't know" Sara exhales an angry puff of air.

"You don't know? How do you not know?"

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking" I tell her. I try reaching for Sara's hands but she pulls them away from me.

"Don't touch me" I see the tears in her eyes and I feel horrible. I'm the reason for those tears. I hurt her. I can't believe I did something like this to her.

"I'm sorry" I say as I start to cry.

"Sorry can't fix this Rachel. I can't believe you would cheat on me. I thought you loved me"

"I do love you, you know I do"

"You have feelings for her don't you?" Sara suddenly says.

"What?"

"Santana, you have feelings for her don't you?"

"I..."

"Answer me?" I'm frozen. I can't speak. Why can't I speak? Why can't I say no? Do I have feelings for Santana? "Rachel!"

"I…" But before I could answer I hear my front door being slammed closed and then my name being called from downstairs. Both Sara and I turn our attention my door. If I'm not mistaken that sounded a lot like Santana's voice. I guess Sara thinks the same thing because before I know it she's racing out the door.

"She's a dead woman" I try stopping her but she's already heading downstairs.

"Sara wait" I hurry down the stairs and then I see Sara slap Santana across the face and my jaw drops. This cannot be happening.

"Bitch that hurt" Santana is rubbing her face with her hand.

"That's for kissing my girlfriend"

"You told her?" Santana looks at me and I shake my head no.

"Noah sent a picture of us to Sara"

"Why were you kissing my girlfriend" Sara asks as she makes tight fists with her hands.

"She kissed me" Santana answers and Sara snaps her head towards me and gives me a confused expression.

"You kissed her?"

"I…"

"Did you initiate it?" I slowly nod my head yes. Next thing I know Sara's right in my face and I hold in a big breath of air. "I can't believe you"

"Hey back off" Santana pushes Sara away from me and I exhale. That's when all hell breaks loose. Sara pushes Santana and her back slams hard against the wall.

"Oww"

"Don't ever touch me" Sara says with venom in her voice.

"You mean like this?" Santana pokes Sara in the shoulder.

"I said don't touch me"

"Stop!" I stand between the two of them with my arms out to the sides pushing them away from each other "Please don't fight"

"I didn't come here to fight" Santana says. "I just came to see if you're ready for our date. I told you I'd come and pick you up"

"Date?" My hands drop as I question her.

"Wait a minute. How long has this been going on?"

"Since school started. I'm just glad she's finally telling you" I just look at Santana like she's grown a third head. Why is she saying this?

"She's lying. Santana please don't joke right now. This isn't the time to be funny"

"I can't believe you Rachel. I've been nothing but faithful to you and you want to go and pull this shit on me?" I start crying again. I can't believe this is happening.

"Santana please just tell her the truth"

"No, it's fine. I get it. I was nothing but a joke to you" Sara says as she begins to cry.

"Sara you weren't, you're not. Santana tell her the truth" Santana just stands there with her arms folded across her chest. "Santana please" I beg her but she doesn't budge. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"She doesn't have too. I always knew something was going on between you two"

"Nothing is going on" I cry trying to make Sara believe me.

"I think you should just tell the truth already Rachel. Just tell Sara you like me" Santana finally says and my eyes go wide.

"What?"

"I already asked her if she had feelings for you and she couldn't answer" Sara says to Santana.

"Just be honest already Rach, tell the truth" Santana tells me.

"I…maybe…I don't know" I'm speechless. I don't know what's going on anymore. How did this escalate like this so fast?

"I want you to choose Rachel. It's me or Santana" I look at Santana and then back at Sara.

"Choose?"

"Pick. Now!" Sara demands and Santana nods her head in agreement. What is going on? Now they want me to choose?

"I…I can't choose"

"You have to because you can't have both of us"

"I never wanted this to happen. I don't even know what's happening" I tell both of them.

"Pick Rachel" They both say this time.

"I CAAAAAAAAAN'T" I scream and the next thing I know I bolt upright in bed. My heart is racing and I'm a little disoriented until I realize I'm in my room. I take a few deep breaths trying to calm myself down. It was all a dream. All a stupid almost killed me from a heart attack dream.

"What happened? What happened?" Sara says as she rushes into my room. "Are you okay?" I nod my head yes.

"Okay good" Sara takes a seat next to me on the bed. "I heard you scream from downstairs and it scared the living daylights out of me"

"I'm sorry I just had a bad dream" She gives me a small smile and tucks a few strands of hair behind my ear.

"Well it's all over with now so let's start your morning all over again" I give her a confused look. She covers my eyes and then uncovers them so that she's the first thing I see. "Morning"

"Morning" I answer back as I shake my head at her ridiculousness. I start tugging for her to come back into the bed with me and she sighs.

"I can't babe. I need to leave back home"

"Please. Just for a little bit" I give her a pout and she rolls her eyes.

"Fine but just for a bit" I move over and she wraps her arms around me as we lay in my bed.

"What were you doing downstairs?" I ask her.

"I…uh…I had a phone call"

"Why didn't you just answer it in here? You've never gone downstairs to answer the phone before"

"I know I just didn't want to wake you up. You looked so...uh peaceful" Peaceful? I was having a bad dream how could she think I was sleeping peacefully?

"But…" I start to say but she cuts me off.

"No buts so tell me about this horrible dream. What was happening in it that made you scream?"

"I don't remember" I lie. I can't tell Sara my dream.

"Okay. Do you want to tell me what was going on with you last night then?"

"It was nothing"

"Didn't seem like nothing. You started crying in the middle of us having sex. I know I'm good but we didn't even start doing anything yet" I turn around so that I'm facing Sara and she just smiles at me and I roll my eyes.

"I'm sorry" I tell Sara with a frown.

"For?"

"I'm just sorry" Sara kisses my forehead.

"Don't be. I'm sure whatever you're sorry for isn't that bad so let's just forget about it and lay here before I leave" I turn back around so my back is in Sara's chest again and we just lay there. Sara stayed true to her word because within the next ten minutes she's getting up and I'm walking her out to her car.

"Thanks for coming yesterday"

"I told you I wouldn't have missed it for the world"

"I love you"

"I love you too" I give Sara a kiss and watch her drive off. I walk back into the house and up to my room. I start cleaning up and as I hang my jacket up my phone falls out. I look at it and I have 1 missed call from Santana and 4 texts. I open them up and start reading them.

**Santana- "We need to talk"**

**Santana- "Answer your phone"**

**Santana- "RACHEL!"**

**Santana- "I'm going to stop texting you now. But meet me in the choir room Monday morning" **I sigh at the last message. What am I going to do?

* * *

Monday comes around way too fast. I thought about meeting Santana in the choir room like she asked but I didn't. I wasn't trying to avoid her okay yes maybe I was but I still don't know how to process what happened. I mean one minute I'm walking with her to the bathroom and the next she's telling me she likes me and I go and kiss her. I can't even blame it on the alcohol because I was sober. But those eyes, those eyes told a different story and I got sucked into them. What if Santana actually likes me? What if I like Santana? No, that's not possible. I have Sara. I love Sara but when I think about that kiss I...no!

"Where have you been?" I snap out of my thoughts and see Santana standing next to me with her arms across her chest.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act dumb, I texted you. I told you to meet me in the choir room Monday morning"

"You did?" I say as if I never got her message and Santana rolls her eyes.

"Like I said don't act dumb. I know you got the message"

"Fine okay I got it"

"Then why didn't you come? I was waiting for you"

"Because…"

"Because?" I don't know what else to say so I drop my head and stare at the floor. "We should really talk about what happened" I hear her say and I look back up at her.

"Nothing happened" I watch as her eyebrows narrow in, in confusion. "It was nothing so nothing happened. Besides you were drunk how do you know you weren't just imagining it?"

"If I was imaging it you wouldn't be so defensive about it right now" She snaps back at me and I frown. Okay she got me there. "Look I might have been drinking but I know for a fact that we..."

"Don't say it. It didn't happen"

"But it did!"

"Nothing happened" I say once again.

"Are you really going to stand there and tell me nothing happened, that we didn't have a connection? That you didn't feel something"

"I love Sara"

"That's not what I asked"

"I can't do this. I'm not going to do this. I'm with Sara. I love Sara. Nothing happened, so can you please just drop this?"

"Fine, you want to pretend nothing happened then nothing happened" I look at Santana and the look in her eyes practically killed me. All I saw was sadness and disappointment. She turns to walk away and I try calling for her but she doesn't turn back around.

I don't see Santana at lunch which worries me a bit but what can I do? I ask Brittany if she's seen her and when she tells me she hasn't it worries me even more. When lunch ends I start to make my way down the hall to get to class and that's when I see it. The closet door opens and out comes Santana fixing her hair and skirt followed by Noah who's adjusting his pants with a big smirk on his face. I suddenly feel like the air has been sucked out of me. I can't breathe. A shooting pain hits my chest and I feel like I want to cry. I can't believe her. I can't believe she would do something like this. I see her look in my direction and we lock eyes. I frown a bit and that's when she looks away and heads down the hall. I shake my head and sigh. When I get to class she's already in her seat.

"Hey princess" Noah says as he greets me and I give him the fakest smile as I continue to make my way to my seat. I don't want to talk to him or even look at him right now. In fact I would love nothing more than to kick him where the sun don't shine and see him fall over in pain. As I sit down at my desk I don't saying anything and Santana doesn't even look over at me. I'm a little annoyed by this for some reason and that's when I look over at her. She knows I'm looking at her because I can see her facial expressions changing.

"What are you looking at Berry?" She says but never turns her head.

"I just want to know why"

"Why what?"

"You know what I'm talking about"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do" She finally turns to look at me.

"No I don't" I give her an annoyed look.

"I saw you come out of the closet with Noah. You even looked at me"

"I still have no idea what you're talking about" I exhale in frustration. Why does she have to make things so difficult? I saw her and I know she saw me.

"I know you saw me"

"Again Berry I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Yes you do! I saw you come out of the closet with Noah" I tell her again. I'm beyond frustrated by now. I want to just strangle her.

"Fine okay I was in there with him but nothing happened" She says casually with a shrug.

"That's why he was adjusting his pants and you were fixing your skirt?" I challenge her. She shrugs her shoulders again.

"Doesn't mean anything, nothing happened"

"But something did happen" She's making me so mad I feel like I want to cry.

"Why do you even care?" That question blindsided me and I blink a few times. Why do I care? I have no say in what Santana does with her life. She can do what she wants with whomever she wants. Yet why do I feel so angry about it?

"I…I don't know I just do"

"Well stop because nothing happened"

"I don't understand why you're lying to me. Something clearly happened. Why are you pretending otherwise" Santana just stares at me.

"Well it's that the pot calling the kettle black"

"What? What are you even…Oh" And then it hits me. I did the very same thing. "That's different"

"How so?"

"It just…it just is" I say in a huff. I face forward and I don't talk to her for the rest of the class time. When the bell rings Santana looks over at me.

"That feeling you're feeling or were feeling it's called jealousy" I just give her a puzzled look. "Not wanting the person you clearly have feelings for with someone else or getting mad when you see them with someone else. It's called jealously."

"I don't have feelings and I'm NOT jealous"

"Of course not" Santana tells me with an eye roll. "You honestly deserve better Rachel. I know you love Sara but you deserve so much better than her" And with that Santana gets up and walks out the door.


	8. You Can Do Better

I keep tossing and turning in bed. I can't sleep. Santana's words _you can do better than Sara_ keep repeating in my head over and over. What does she mean by that? Does she know something that I don't know? But if Santana knows something she would tell me wouldn't she? My women's intuition keeps telling Sara is hiding something but I don't want to believe it. I toss one more time before deciding I can't take it anymore. I need to talk to Santana. I reach over and grab my cell phone and dial Santana's number. It rings and rings and rings until finally she answers.

"Hello?" Her voice is a little groggy which makes me smile because it sounds really cute.

"Santana"

"Rachel?" I hear Santana's voice turn from groggy to panicky within seconds. "What happened, you alright, where are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm at home. I just needed to talk. I can't sleep" I hear a groan and then some shuffling.

"You do know it's like one something in morning right? Why didn't you just call your girlfriend and bug her" I roll my eyes. Santana is such a grouch when she first wakes up.

"Why did you say I could do better than Sara?" I ask getting right to the chase before she decides to hang up on me which I'm expecting her to do.

"You called to ask me why I think you can do better"

"Yes"

"You're kidding right? Please tell me you didn't wake me up for something that I could have explained to you in the morning"

"I...I just want to know" I hear Santana sigh.

"I said it because you can. Now can I go back to sleep?"

"But what does that mean? Is there something you know that I don't?"

"Do you really want to have this conversation right now?"

"I…" I hesitate.

"Good. Now go to sleep and we can talk tomorrow"

"But"

"But what Berry? Look I'll come over after Glee and we can talk. Now go to bed because I swear if I don't get some sleep I'm kicking your ass tomorrow"

"Language" I tell her and I just hear the phone click. I try going to sleep but I can't and there's no way I can wait till tomorrow afternoon to talk. Santana knows something and I need to know what it is now. I quickly redial Santana's number and within a few seconds she answers.

"What?!"

"I can't wait till tomorrow. I need to know now"

"You're killing me Berry"

"Please" I beg desperately.

"Fine, let's talk. It's not like I like sleeping or anything"

"Why did you say I could do better than Sara?" I ask her once again. "What do you know?"

"I know a lot of things. Sara's not sweet and innocent like you think she is" I roll my eyes. I knew Sara wasn't innocent. I am her girlfriend after all. I know her better than anyone.

"Has she been cheating on me?" I ask straight out.

"Cheating?" Santana sounds confused like she knows nothing about it. "I don't know Rach, that's something you have to ask Sara"

"Santana please, if you know anything just tell me"

"I told you I don't know"

"Well if she's not cheating then why do you think I can do better?"

"I didn't say she was or wasn't. I honestly don't know but what I do know is that she's been keeping something from you"

"Keeping something from me?" What could Sara be keeping from me? We always tell each other everything.

"Yes, but in order to explain everything I have to take you back to where it started. The very beginning, so again do you want to do this now or wait till tomorrow?"

"I want to know now" I tell her and I hear her take a deep breath and exhale loudly.

"Alright then, first grade"

"First grade?" I say a little surprised. I didn't think she was going back that far.

"I told you I was going back from the very beginning. Do you want to hear it or not"

"Yes I do I just didn't think we were going back that far. I'm sorry continue"

"First grade, whenever you left our side Sara and I used to fight about you"

"I know that already. You told me"

"Will you zip it I wasn't finished"

"Sorry"

"Anyways, yes we would fight about you. She would always tell me that she was going to end up marrying you and there was nothing I can do about it" I hear Santana huff. "There was one day in particularly I remember. You went to go get water and Sara kept running her mouth about how I was too ugly to make other friends and you felt bad so that's the only reason why you would talk to me. Then she told me you really didn't like me and if I would disappear you wouldn't care. God she was so annoying. Any way she pushed me out of nowhere but of course no one saw her and when I pushed her back she fell to the ground and of course the teacher saw me and sent me straight to the office"

"I remember that day. Sara said you were being mean and pushed her for no reason"

"Of course she did. You were so mad at me for doing that. You told me I had to apologize or else you wouldn't talk to me anymore. So of course I did all while Sara was smiling behind your back"

"We were kids then. None of us knew better. You can't tell me I can do better based on things Sara did as a child"

"There's also another thing you don't know. Something she's kept from you for about let's see eleven years now" Santana continues to say. "Remember the summer I told you I was moving away? Well I didn't move away. I ended up just moving one city over"

"You didn't move away?" I asked a little confused.

"No. I misunderstood my mom. I heard her yelling at my dad that we were moving far away from him and that's why I told you guys I wasn't coming back. But we didn't go far. I guess when parents are mad at each other and in the middle of getting a divorce they over exaggerate things. I wanted to call and tell you guys but I couldn't. We were so busy with moving and our phone wasn't getting turned on right away so after the first week of school I asked my mom to take me to Sara's house. That's where we would always hang out on Saturdays and I wanted to see you and tell you I didn't move far but when I got to her house she told me you moved away"

"She did what?" I yell in the phone. "I can't believe she would tell you that. She knew I was sad that you left"

"I didn't want to believe her. I figured she was lying. So when my mom came back to get me I asked if we could pass by your house but…it was empty"

"My dads and I were moving into a new house that weekend. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing" I say softly in the phone and I hear Santana sigh.

"After second grade is when I moved out here. My mom got a job offer and I was given the option of staying with my dad or coming out here with my mom and since I thought you were gone I really didn't want to stay in that town anymore. I did call Sara a few times though in third, fourth and fifth grade to asked her if she's heard from you but she always told me no"

"I didn't know you did that" I say a little sad.

"I didn't expect you to know. I eventually stopped calling Sara and I...I gave up. I was starting to accept the fact that I would never see you again" I can hear the disappointment in Santana's voice and I frown.

"I asked about you" I tell her suddenly. "But Sara always told me to forget about you because you were never coming back"

"I don't doubt that"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. So... then came freshman year" Santana continues. "McKinley was playing West Hill in football do you remember?" I try thinking back. I know Sara dragged me to a few football games but I can't remember us ever playing McKinley. "It's fine if you don't but Sara and I bumped into each other that night, like literally bumped into each other. I was about to tell her something when I saw you in the distance. I took a step forward but then Coach Sue yelled for me. I told Sara to wait after the game for me by the snack bar. I practically begged her. So after the game I rushed to the snack bar and waited for as long as I could. Brittany had to physically drag me to the bus because I didn't want to leave. I was so mad that Sara didn't tell you I was there. I even called her house when I got home but her mom said it was best to never call the house again and to leave her daughter alone or she'll call the cops"

"Her mom said that?"

"Yeah, I don't know what Sara was telling her about me but I never called the house ever again"

"I'm so sorry Santana. Sara's never once mentioned to me that she's ever seen you"

"Don't be sorry. I wanted to go back up to West Hill to find you but with the Cheerios and glee I was just too busy and could. So I gave up again but then this year happened. When I saw you and all your slushie glory in the bathroom I froze. I couldn't believe you were here" I hear her laugh which makes me laugh in return. "I was a little hurt that you didn't remember me right away but I guess that happens when you haven't seen someone in eleven years"

"I feel like an idiot. I asked Kurt who you girls were and he told me all your names. I should have put Ana and Santana together and realized it was you sooner. I'm sorry"

"Will you stop saying sorry already. It's fine. I mean I've sort of changed a bit since first grade"

"So have I"

"You haven't changed much Rach, you're still that adorable little girl from first grade" I start blushing and I'm so glad we are on the phone so she doesn't see me do it.

"Why didn't you just tell me everything when we were in class that day?"

"On the first day of seeing you, you wanted me to tell you that your girlfriend is an evil bitch?" I let out a small chuckle. "I couldn't do that and besides you would have thought I was lying and then been upset with me for it" And just like that it hits me. Sara knew. This whole time she knew. When I called her on the phone to tell her about seeing Santana for the first time she acted like she hasn't seen or heard from Santana in a really long time.

"She knew"

"Who knew what?"

"Sara. When I told her I saw you at school she acted surprised and when we all hung out she acted…wait" I finally realized something. "You both acted like you hadn't seen each other. You both have been hiding this from me"

"I didn't want too. I wanted to tell you from the beginning"

"Then why didn't you?" I say a little upset.

"I told you, you wouldn't have believed me if I did" I hear Santana sigh. "That's why I wanted to talk to Sara. You remember when I did, the day after Puck's party? I told her you deserve to know the truth. That us pretending that the past didn't happen is wrong. She kept running her mouth like always. Something's never change but she told me that you'd never believe anything that came out of my mouth and that even if you did you'd be really mad at me for keeping it from you but you know what? That's fine. You already seem mad so be mad at me but I can't keep hiding this from you. I won't hide this from you anymore. You deserve to know the truth" It's my turn to sigh. I don't know what to say. I want to believe what Santana is telling me because in a way it all makes sense. But Sara, why would Sara do all this?

"Santana" I say with a sigh. "I want to believe. I mean everything you've told me makes sense but..."

"But what? Everything I told you is the truth"

"As much as I'm upset with Sara for keeping you away from me I still don't see how I can do better"

"WHAT?" I hear Santana practically yell in the phone. "Because keeping your best friend away from you for eleven years isn't wrong?"

"I didn't say it wasn't"

"Then what about ditching you to go to a party?"

"She knew I didn't like parties and she apologized for that"

"God love really is blind isn't it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means your girlfriend is nothing but a lying, selfish, cheating person but you can't see all that" My heart drops.

"You told me she wasn't cheating" I tell Santana and I hear her sigh.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I don't know if she is I told you that but you mentioned it so you must think she is?" I shrug my shoulders and realize Santana can't see me.

"I don't know"

"And yet you still can't see how you can do better?"

"I don't have proof other my women's intuition" I tell her honestly.

"Sometimes a women's intuition is all she needs" I stay quiet for a bit before remembering a few things I don't have answers for that could possible help find out if Sara is cheating.

"The text" I begin to say. "The one Sara sent me about needing to tell me something, do you remember that?"

"Yeah I do"

"What did it say?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes"

"Okay I'll tell you. The text said that...that I like you and to stay away from me because Sara doesn't trust me which is a bunch of crap because I would never force myself on you Rachel. I would never do anything that made you feel uncomfortable or do something that would intentionally ruin your relationship. That's not me"

"Santana"

"No wait. I'm sorry if I made you feel pressured into kissing me the other night. I didn't mean too I was drinking and I guess my feelings got the best of me. It will never happen again. But you can't say you didn't feel something when we kissed, you can't deny that"

"I…" I struggle to say.

"Don't. I don't want to hear a lame excuse or a lie so don't say anything at all"

"I'm really confused"

"I'm sure you are" We go silent again.

"I didn't feel pressured and I did feel something" I finally say. It's soft and low. I'm not even sure Santana heard me but that small puff of air that I hear on the other end lets me know she did and that she's smiling. I know I can't see her but she defiantly has a smile on her face. "I love Sara though Santana"

"I know you do"

"I'm confused. This has never happened to me before"

"Like I said I would never do anything you didn't want to do or force you into anything just for my own selfish reasons. I'm more than happy to be just your friend if that's what you really want. I don't want to confuse you anymore than you already are. If you think Sara is the one and will make you happy then be with her but you can do better. I'm not saying I'm perfect and can give you a perfect fairytale but I know for a fact I would never do anything to hurt you" I don't what to say. I really don't know what to do. I am confused on so many levels. I love Sara and I thought she and I would be together forever but then Santana comes along and I don't know. "Oh and Rach"

"Yeah"

"I didn't do anything with Puck. He and I might have a past and fight a lot but when I need to have a serious talk he's my go to guy. The whole coming out of the closet fixing ourselves was his idea. He thought it would help get you to admit that something did happen between us. I don't know why I went along with it because when I saw the look in your eyes I swear I wanted to die. I'm sorry for that but we didn't do anything" A big wave of relief washes over me. I know I shouldn't feel relieved because Santana can do whatever she wants but I'm glad nothing happened. "Night Rachel"

"Goodnight Santana"


	9. Kristi? Rachel?

I drag my fingers across the chain linked fence outside the school parking lot. I see the school bus inside the gate but no one's here yet. Living only couple blocks away makes me early to anything school related. As I come in the gate I walk to the bus and try opening the doors but they're locked so I just take a seat by the curb.

Yesterday was the last day of school for the year. Everyone is on winter break now for two weeks well expect for us glee kids, break for us doesn't start till after today, after we compete at Regional's. I shouldn't complain too much though because if we win we're all headed to National's which is in Hawaii this year.

As I look around I feel the warm breeze hit my face. It's such a pretty day outside. The sun is shining and the birds are chirping. Wish my sides matched the outside world though. This past month hasn't been the greatest. Things between Sara and I have been pretty rocky. I confronted her about everything. After Santana told me what she did it took me a week to confront Sara but I did. I asked her if what I was told was the truth and of course she denied it all. Told me none of it was true and that Santana was nothing but a liar that was only trying to find something to tear us apart because she wanted to be with me. I shake my head at that thought. I also asked about Kristi. I didn't want too but I knew I had too. She became real defensive when I did. She even started yelling at me about how I don't trust her. I remember driving to Santana's house that night. I cried in her arms all night.

Oh Santana, she's been my light in this dark tunnel I've been in. She always finds a way to make me smile or laugh even when I don't want too. I feel bad though coming to her with my relationship problems or having her help me out especially when I know how she feels about me. To be honest some days I find myself imagining what it would be like to just be with her. Have her smile at me and feel safe and loved. To feel like I'm the only one in world for her, I haven't felt special like that in a while.

_honk honk honk_

I shake out of my thoughts and look up to see Santana's red convertible coming into the parking lot. Brittany's blonde hair is flying everywhere as she waves excitedly at me. I laugh and wave back. I get up and start making my way over to the car.

"Hey princess" Puck hops out of the back of the convertible and comes over to me and gives me a hug.

"Puck you jackass can't you just wait for Britt to open the door and let you out? You're going to scratch my car if you keep jumping out like that"

"Bite me Lopez" Santana throws Noah a dirty look as she waits for the top of her car to finish coming forward and then gets out and locks it. I just shake my head at the two of them.

"I don't know why Schue is making take a stupid bus to the competition. It's only an hour away we could have all just taken our own cars" Santana complains.

"He wants us to get there together, you know to look like an actual team" I explain but she just rolls her eyes at me.

"So why are you out here? Why didn't you just go sit in the bus?" Noah asks me.

"It's locked" Noah walks over to the doors and tries to open it but fails "Told you" I say with a laugh. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out his pocket knife and starts jimmying the door. "Uh Noah I don't think you should do that. Just wait till Mr. Schue gets here" A couple more twist and turns and he get the doors open.

"No need" He tells me as he jumps inside. I shake my head once again and follow Brittany and Santana as they make their way inside. Noah quickly lays out in the back bench so no one else can sit there.

"Move your ass"

"Language" I tell Santana.

"Move your ass please" Brittany giggles and I just glare at Santana.

"That's not what I meant" Santana shrugs.

"Puck move"

"No I was here first"

"But there's three of us and one of you. We can't fit in the two seaters"

"Just have princess sit on your lap you'll fit then" Noah winks at the two of us and I blush.

"Don't be a jackass"

"FINE" Noah yells as he gets up and moves to another seat so Brittany, Santana and I can sit in the back together.

"Thank you Noah" I tell him and he just mumbles and lays his head back and start closing his eyes. After another ten minutes the rest of the glee club starts showing up and when Mr. Schue finally gets here he isn't too happy that Noah broke into the bus but he doesn't do anything about it. In fact Mr. Schue never seems to discipline anyone when they act out of line. I mean there was this one time where Finn and Quinn were arguing and Finn kicked a chair and stormed off but he didn't do anything. Or another time when Noah and Finn were actually fighting like fist fighting and still he didn't do anything.

"Okay guys let's start this bus up and head to Regional's" Mr. Schue says. The bus starts to drive away and not even ten minutes into the ride I start to feel myself falling asleep. I know the trip is no more than an hour but if I'm not driving I fall asleep fast.

"Hey Rach" I hear Santana whisper to me.

"Hmm…" I tell her with my eyes still closed.

"You know you can lay your head on my shoulder if you want"

"I'm okay" My head suddenly falls forward causing me to open my eyes.

"You sure about that?" Santana says with a laugh. I roll my eyes and scoot over a little more so I can lay my head on her shoulder. We're side by side and I'm not sure where to put my hand so I let it fall to the side of me and it lands next to Santana's. The minute we touched I felt a rush of adrenaline go through my body. My heart starts racing and I can't figure out why. This isn't the first time I've touched Santana. We hug all the time but right now everything feels different. I swallow the lump that's in my throat and make a bold move. I slowly move my hand and start to intertwine my fingers with hers. I feel Santana bring me in a little closer and then she lays her head on top of mine. She starts moving her thumb softly up and down on my hand and my heart melts. I sigh in contentment as we sit like this for a while that is until I feel my phone vibrate. I break the hold to get my phone and I instantly feel cold. I miss Santana's touch.

**Sara- "Can't make it today. I'm sorry. Something came up" **The message reads and not only am I disappointed I feel guilty as well for what I was just doing and what I was feeling. Maybe that's why Sara can't come. Karma got me. Didn't know karma worked so fast.

"She's not coming is she" I hear Santana ask and I shake my head no. "Her lose" I shrug my shoulders and scoot back over and keep my distance from Santana the rest of the bus ride.

* * *

We win Regional's of course. Hawaii here we come. I laugh because the glee club thinks I'm some singing machine, their secret weapon or something. Mr. Schue tells me I should apply to NYADA and that I could have a bright future in Broadway. I never thought about Broadway before. I've never been much of a performer. That seems like so much work, too much pressure. Being out on the stage every night, singing and dancing, remembering lines, seems too overwhelming for me.

The bus ride back is so loud and full of excitement, nothing like the way up. I think we were all too nervous to really move around on our way up. I decided to play it safe and sit with Kurt on the way home. I didn't want what happened earlier to happen again. I mean I did but it's not right. I have a girlfriend. Santana looked a little disappointed when she realized I wasn't going to sit with her. I felt bad and wanted nothing more than to make her smile but I couldn't. Brittany also kept waving me over but I shook my head no. Making both Brittany and Santana sad isn't the greatest feeling in the world.

As usually once we got back to the school Noah yelled out that he is having the celebration party at his house. I don't think I'm going to go though. As we all exit the bus everyone scatters to their cars and drives off. Santana offered me a ride but I declined. She didn't look too happy when I did that. I could tell by the way she drove off all fast.

I get home around the same time as my dads do and we talk for a bit about the competition. They tell me how proud they are of me and got really excited when I told them Mr. Schue wants me to apply to that NYADA School. Apparently my daddy always wanted to go there but just didn't have the talent. His words not mine. After our talk I went to my room and texted Sara. It took her a really long time to respond, longer than usually.

**Sara- "Hey babe. Sorry I took long. Did you win?"**

**Rachel- "Yes we won. You missed a really good show"**

**Sara- "I'm sorry"**

**Rachel- "Is everything okay there? Where are you?"**

**Sara- "Everything is fine. I'm home. I'll call you in a bit. Gotta take care of something"**

**Rachel- "Ooookay"**

**Sara- "Please don't be like that"**

**Rachel- "Like what?"**

**Sara- "Nothing, never mind bye"**

**Rachel- "*sighs* bye"**

Something just doesn't feel right. Not only did Sara miss the competition because something came up, now she can't even talk to me on the phone without something else coming up. I don't get it. I feel like they're something more to her story and you know what I'm tired of getting the run around on things. I'm going to find out what's going on once and for all.

I hurry and grab my jacket, keys and purse and head downstairs. I explain to my dads that I'm going to spend the rest of the winter break at Sara's house and I'll see them next year. They didn't think that was funny and said I need to stop hanging with Santana. Her sense of humor is rubbing off on me. I gave them a weak smile when I hear them mention Santana's name but I push those feelings aside because I can't deal with those feelings right now. Once I got the okay I give both of them a hug and head to my car and start to drive to Sara's house. Two hours later I'm there and I pull up to the curb and turn the car off. The house looks dark with the exception of the living room light on. I see Sara's car in the driveway so I know she's home. I take a few breaths before finally getting out of the car and walking up to the driveway. I knock on the door but no one answers. I ring the door bell and hear footsteps coming my way. My heart is pounding like crazy. What's wrong with me? It's only Sara. As the door opens I smile but then it quickly fades.

"Kristi?"

"Rachel? What…what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" How dare she ask me why I'm showing up at MY girlfriend's house!

"Sara called me"

"Why?"

"Because she always calls me" Kristi throws at me with an attitude and a small smirk. My face tightens up with anger. I swear if I was a cartoon I'm sure steam would be coming out of my ears by now.

"What do mean she always calls you?"

"It means when she needs something" Kristi's smirk gets a little bit bigger and my hands ball up in tight fist. "She calls me for it"

"Where's Sara?" I demand.

"You don't want to know"

"Kristi where is Sara?" I ask a little angrier.

"She's in the shower" My chest tightens and I feel like I want to cry but I'm not. I won't allow myself to cry in front of her.

"You're lying"

"I'm not. In fact I'm sure she's waiting for me to join her"

"Why are you doing this? We used to be friends" Kristi sighs and then looks down like she's accepted defeat. I look at her with confusion in my eyes. I wasn't expecting her to do that. I wasn't expecting that at all.

"I don't want to fight with you. We were friends but...I've always loved Sara Rachel" Kristi looks back up at me."I fell in love with her the first day we met. I always hated the day you both told me you were together. It was like ever since then it's always been Sara and Rachel, Rachel and Sara. I'm not going to lie when you moved away I was actually happy. I thought with you gone I could show Sara that I could be good for her" Kristi looks back down to the ground.

"You love her?"

"I do but she won't leave you. She doesn't want to hurt you" Kristi says and my heart aches. Is Sara only staying with me because she doesn't want to hurt me? Is that her only reason?

_Hey Kris any day now._

My eyes widen at the sound of Sara's voice. "You…you weren't lying were you" I start backing away from the door.

"Rachel wait, it's not..." Kristi starts to say but I shake my head and turn around.

"Just shut up. I don't want to know anymore" I take off running to my car and I hear Kristi yell my name but I don't look back. I just get in my car and drive. The minute I turn the corner that's when the tears start to fall and they don't stop.

When I finally turn the car off I realize I'm in front of Santana's house. How I got here I don't know. In fact the whole drive home is a big blur. I can still hear the music blasting down from Noah's house so I know she can't be home yet. So I sit in the car and cry some more. I cry and cry until I eventually fall asleep.


	10. Dad Knows Best

"Berry" I slowly open my eyes after hearing my name and tapping on my window. "Hey Berry wake up" I blink a few more times and see Santana making funny faces on my car window. I sigh a bit because I know she's been drinking but I really don't care right now. I need to be in her arms. I need to feel safe. I start opening the door and then quickly fly into her, hugging her for dear life as I start to cry again. "Hey what's wrong? What happened?" I feel her tighten her hold on me which makes me tighten mine too.

"Kristi...Sara...they" I say in between sobs. Santana pulls back and wipes away some of my tears with her thumbs.

"Slow down" She closes my car door and then leads me over to the curb were we both take a seat. "What happened?" I take a few breaths in and out to control my breathing so I can explain.

"I went to Sara's house after we came home from Regional's. Something just didn't feel right" I start to tear up again. "My feeling was right because when I got there… Kristi answered the door" The tears start falling faster from my eyes.

"Please don't cry Rach" Santana says to me as she starts wiping away my tears again.

"I asked where Sara was and…and Kristi said she was in the shower" I drop my head in my hands. "I didn't want to believe her at first but then" I look back up Santana. "I heard her. I heard Sara yell for her" My head goes back into my hands and start crying harder. I feel Santana scoot closer to me and she places her hand to my back and starts rubbing circles to try and calm me down.

"Bitches" I hear her say casually and even though this isn't the time to laugh I can't help but let out a small chuckle. "I was being serious you know" I sit back up and give Santana a small sad smile.

"I know you were. You think…you think I could stay the night?"

"Always" Santana smiles at me and even though my heart is broken right now it still flutters at her smile and I can't understand why. "Let's go inside" We both get up from the curb and I follow her inside and into her room. I take a seat on the bed and watch Santana as she stumbles around looking for clothes to change into and I can't help but laugh at her.

"How much did you drink tonight?" I ask.

"I only had…" She starts counting her fingers and when she gets to five she turns her hand and shows me.

"Drinks? Or shots?" She shrugs and smirks and I just shake my head. When Santana finally comes to bed she gets in and lays on her back. She brings both hands behind her head and looks up at the ceiling.

"You deserve better Rachel" Santana tells me and I just frown."Has she called you yet?"

"No…well I don't know I turned my phone off" I feel so exhausted. I kick my shoes off and throw my keys on the nightstand before finally getting underneath the blankets. I turn to my left side and face Santana. "Do you think this is my punishment?" Santana quickly turns to her side and looks at me.

"For?"

"For being such an awful girlfriend" Santana's eyebrows narrow in like she can't believe I just said what I did.

"You an awful girlfriend?" I shake my head yes. "You're not an awful girlfriend"

"But I am. I've done things I shouldn't have and now oh god now I'm in bed with you" I quickly jump out of the bed as Santana rolls her eyes.

"Get your ass back in bed. It's not like we're having sex"

"It doesn't matter I can't. I can't share a bed with you"

"Why the hell not? We've already shared a bed before"

"But that was before"

"Before what?"

"Before…before…everything" I stutter and then lower my head and look at the ground. "I should have just gone home. I shouldn't have come here"

"Will you stop" I look up and Santana is sitting up in the bed now. "You're unbelievable you know that? You just said you caught your girlfriend cheating yet all you can think about is how bad of a girlfriend you are" Santana's words hit me hard and I start to cry again. "Shit" I see her get out of the bed and come over to me. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry but you have to know what I'm saying is true. Sara's the bad girlfriend not you" I just look at Santana and she gives me a small smile. "Look you sleep in the bed and I'll take the floor and we can talk about this more in the morning"

"You're not sleeping on the floor. That's your bed and I'm not kicking you out of it. I'm just going to go home"

"And what are you going to tell your dads when they hear you coming in at almost four thirty in the morning? Just take the bed" Santana walks back over to the bed and grabs a pillow and blanket and lays on the floor. I just stand there until I sigh and head for the bed and climb in it. She's right my dads won't be happy if they hear me coming in at this time of night especially when I should be at Sara's.

"I wish I never moved here" I say out of nowhere. "I liked my old life. Everything was perfect before I came here" There's a few minutes of silence and I think Santana has passed out but then I hear her clear her throat.

"I'm sorry you hate it here" She says. "But honestly I'm kind of glad I found you again" I sigh when I realized what I just said.

"Santana I didn't mean…"

"Don't. It's fine. I feel a little sick. I'm going to sleep now" I don't say anything. I don't think she wanted me too anyways so I just close my eyes and let the tears fall from them.

* * *

The next morning I lay in bed wide awake. I've been awake for a few hours now, I just couldn't sleep anymore. When I see it's a reasonable time to leave I quietly get out of bed praying I don't wake Santana up. I carefully put my shoes back on and grab my car keys. I think about leaving a note telling Santana I left and that I'll call her later but I dismiss that thought and just leave her room. I'm halfway down the hall but that's when I see Santana's mom.

"Morning Mrs. Lopez"

"Morning Miss Berry" I smile. I forget she doesn't like for me to call her by last name. She told me I'm not only old enough but I've known her long enough to call her by her first name. "Leaving before breakfast?"

"Yes, unfortunately I need to get home"

"Is Ana still sleeping? I can wake her so she can take you home or I can take you dear"

"No, no that's not necessary. My car is outside but thank you Mrs.… Maribel" She smiles at me.

"Let me walk you out then" Maribel walks to me to the door and then gives me a hug as I leave. "Rachel dear" I turn back around to look at her. "I'm really glad you're back in Ana's life. I've never seen her so happy" I give Maribel a polite smile. "Drive safe dear"

"I will" I tell her before I open my car door, get in and drive home.

To be honest I'm a little nervous coming home especially since I told my dads I would be at Sara's for the remainder of my winter break. I know the minute I come through the door they're going to question me like crazy. As pull up in my driveway and turn the car off and see the front door open and I start to panic slightly. How do they know I was coming home? I get out of the car and head towards the door and prepare for the worse. I see my dad standing there with his arms folded across his chest and I know I'm in trouble.

"Hi dad" I say with a big smile on my face as I walk into the house. "Where's daddy?"

"Oh no you don't young lady, where have you been all night?" He asks me as he closes the door.

"Sara's house" I lie.

"Really?" I nod my head yes. "So why are you home? I thought you were staying with her for the rest of your break?"

"I was but umm…where's daddy?" I ask again. I'm not one to be in trouble all the time but on the rare occasions that I am it's always good to have my daddy around. He's the nicer one and always seems to get my dad to lower the harshness of his punishments.

"Your father is asleep"

"Oh" Great I'm really going to get it now. "Well… Sara was leaving on a family trip today. I didn't know she was going out of town so I came back home" Please believe me. Please believe me. I repeat over and over in my head.

"Really now?" I shake my head yes. "That's interesting because you see I just got this very surprising phone call a little while ago" He tells me.

"Oh" I say suddenly feeling a bit nervous. "From who?"

"Sara" My eyes go wide and my heart starts racing. "She said she was really worried and didn't know where you were because you weren't answering her texts and calls" My hearts continues to race out of control. "Now please explain to me why Sara would be looking for you if you were at her house last night like you claim"

"I…I…"

"Rachel"

"..."

"Rachel Barbara Berry! Your father and I did not raise you to lie. So I want to know where you've been at all night young lady" I look down to the ground. I'm so busted. No use in lying anymore I might as well be honest.

"I was at Santana's house"

"And why were you at Santana's house?" I shrug my shoulders as I continue to stare at the ground. "I'm going to need a little more than a shoulder shrug" I take a deep breath and then exhale.

"I went to her house after I caught Sara cheating on me" I tell my dad honestly and I just hear him sigh.

"I knew you two were having problems but I didn't think cheating would be one of them" I look back up at him and he frowns at me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I guess"

"Come let's makes some coffee and talk" I nod my head as we both make our way to the kitchen. I take a seat at the table while my dad goes to the coffee pot. "So Sara's been cheating?" My dad asks.

"Yes…I mean I think she is" I tell him.

"I thought you said you caught her?"

"Well…I mean I went to her house and Kristi answered the door. Then she told me some…some stuff"

"Some stuff? What kind of stuff" My dad asks as he brings over our coffee cups and takes a seat across from me.

"I rather not say" I answer not really feeling comfortable telling my dad I heard Sara calling Kristi from the shower. My dad just nods.

"I told Sara your phone probably died and you forgot to plug it in the charger and that's why you weren't calling her back. I also told her you were safe and sound here at home"

"Thank you"

"So…" My dad begins to say. "You went to Santana's house?" He finishes as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"Yes. I just… I don't know I needed her" My dad smirks at me and I just roll my eyes. "We're just friends' dad" I say as if I already know what he's thinking.

"I didn't say anything"

"But I know that smirk. That smirk means you're thinking something else" My dad laughs.

"Fine, fine you got me" I take a sip of my coffee. "But you have to know that girl is in love with you"

"What girl?"

"Santana" I give my dad a confused look. "Rachel, please tell me you're not that oblivious to it?"

"I know she likes me but I don't think she's in love with me" My dad just smiles and shakes his head.

"Sweetie Santana's in love with you. I can see it every time she looks at you" I blush a bit. "And I know you may not love her but I can tell you like her a little" I bow my head a bit in embarrassment. "You do don't you?"

"Dad I'm with Sara"

"That's not what I asked" I take another sip of my coffee as I try to figure out how to answer him.

"I…" I don't know what to say other than. "Yes I do" I finally admit not only to my dad but to myself that I do in fact like Santana. "I didn't plan for this to happen, dad. I swear. It's just Santana I don't know she makes me…she makes me feel different. Like when I look into her eyes I see comfort and…"

"Love?" I frown as I lower my head. My dad gets up and takes a seat next to me. "It's okay to have feelings for someone else Rachel"

"No it's not. I'm with Sara. I'm supposed to be in love with Sara" I freeze and my eyes go wide. I said supposed to be. I lower my head in my hands and start to cry.

"It's okay sweetie" My dad says as he hugs me.

"It's not. I just said I'm supposed to be in love meaning I'm not anymore"

"It happens"

"No, Sara and I were supposed to be forever. We were supposed to love each other forever"

"I understand I do and you always will love each other but you know…sometimes things don't always go the way you planned"

"Why did we have to move here dad? Why? Sara and I would have been fine if we never moved. She would have never cheated and I wouldn't have these stupid feelings" I cry harder and my dad hugs me tighter.

"Rachel look at me" I try to control my sobs as I look back up at my dad. "None of this is happening because we moved. This is happening because it was supposed to happen"

"So Sara was supposed to cheat on me?"

"No. Cheating will never be okay but what I'm trying to say is that everything happens for a reason. People fall out of love because they are supposed to. When you meet someone or when someone walks out of your life it's because that's what's supposed to happen. And you want to know something else? Something I truly believe in till this day?" I shake my head yes. "I believe that when you start developing feelings for other people especially when you're already in a relationship it's your hearts way of telling you that, that person isn't the one. The only way your heart can communicate with you is by feelings and emotions and when it doesn't think something is right it will let you know. It might not be what you want but the heart never lies"

"But Sara is the one. The only one for me"

"Obviously not honey" I just glare at my dad and he smiles. "You both seem to have feelings for other people and I hate to tell you this love bug but you don't always end up with the person you thought you'd spend forever with"

"You did"

"No I didn't. I always thought I was going to marry Amy Miller but when I saw your father my heart well it had a change of heart" My dad laughs which makes me smile.

"How did you know daddy was the one?"

"Besides my heart telling me he was?" My dad smiles. "I just knew. It's hard to explain but you'll know. You'll look at them and you'll just know that, that's who you're supposed to be with" I sigh as I wipe away some of the tears from my eyes. "You and Sara really need to talk. Sara cheating and you pretending you don't feel anything for Santana isn't healthy for either of you"

"I'm not pretending"

"Rachel" My dad says and I frown.

"I never wanted this to happen"

"I know sweetie but you can't control what the heart wants"

"And you think my heart wants Santana?"

"I can't answer that for you dear that's something you have to decide for yourself but it's clear that Sara isn't what your heart wants anymore" I give my dad a lopsided smile. "Talk to her. You both need to be completely honest with each other" My dad gets up and kisses the top of my head. "Remember everything happens for a reason. Now if you'll excuse me I need to wake your lazy father up" I watch him leave the kitchen but before he's out of sight he turns back to me. "Oh and your father knows nothing about Sara calling this morning and I don't plan on telling him. It will only worry him for no reason considering you're already home safe and sound. I'm also going to let your lying to me slide just this once. Next time it will be different. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir"

"Everything is going to be okay. It will all work out" I give my dad a small smile and watch him disappear. I sit at the table for a while longer. So many things are racing through my mind but my dad is right I do need to talk to Sara. I finally get up and take my cup to the sink before heading upstairs. I take a quick shower and grab my phone. I turn it back on and sure enough I have about a million texts from Sara and twice as many missed calls. I decide to just delete all the texts and not bother with them. When I finish I go to my contact list and my thumb shadows over Sara's name. My hearts starts racing a bit and I take a few deep breaths before pressing the send button and after two rings she answers.


	11. The Talk

**AN: I'm really sorry about the cliffhanger. I know most of you didn't like that I left it there but it felt like a good place to stop or else the chapter would have gone on forever. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it and I didn't screw it up to much. Again thanks for the reviews and follows. This story is pretty much written and done with but with every review I get I tend to change it around when it comes to editing time. So if there is something that you want to know or see happen please let me know and I'll try and fit it in. Your thoughts do matter to me. Okay now on with the story :)**

* * *

"FINALLY" Sara shouts in the phone. "I've been calling and texting you"

"I know I just…" I stop and sigh.

"I can't believe Kristi told you what she did" Sara starts to tell me ignoring that fact that I never finished my sentence. "I was so mad at her. I really wished you would have answered your phone. I wanted you to come back. I wanted to explain that it wasn't what you think. I was…" Sara continues to ramble on but I stop listening and just let her go on and on until finally I can't take it anymore.

"SARA" I shout and she goes quiet. "We need to talk"

"Why" I can tell she's not happy because her voice is a little strained.

"Because we do"

"Is this about Kristi because I can tell you right now nothing happened, I made her leave I was so mad at her"

"It has to do with a lot of things" The line goes silent. "Can you come over so we can talk or would you like me to come to you?"

"If you're going to break up with me just do it now?" She says with such sadness that my heart breaks a little bit.

"Can we please talk?"

"We are talking and if the conversation is going where I think it is I rather you just do it now" The sadness in her voice is really hurting and making me not want to have this talk but I know it has to be done.

"I want to talk face to face, you and me without the phone between us" The line goes silent again.

"Fine" She finally says. "I'll come to you though. It will give you time to come up with the perfect break up speech"

"Sara…" I begin to say but she cuts me off.

"Don't. Don't say anything else. I'll be there in a while and you can give me your speech and break my heart then" The phone clicks and I start to cry all over again.

When my crying subsided I decided to clean my room hoping it would distract me and keep my mind off of things until Sara gets here. No such luck because everything I touch, everything I see brings back memories of her and now my head is in a million places. Is this really the right thing to do? Is she really cheating? Should I give this one last shot? Can I fall back in love with her and make this work? In the mist of my confusion I hear my phone go off and I know it can't be Sara. It's too soon for her to be here and she knows I don't like when she texts and drives. I go over and pick up the phone and see that it's Santana.

**Santana- "What the hell Berry? You could have at least told me you were leaving" **I wince a little knowing I should have said something to her. I mean I was going to but I needed to get out of there and getting out of there fast so I didn't say anything at all. I type a response but then delete it. I do this a few more times before I just give up and don't respond at all. I'm not really sure what to tell Santana right now. I put the phone back down and go back to cleaning and eventually I lay down for a bit.

"Rach?" I slowly blink my eyes open when I hear my name and soft knocking at my door. I'm a little confused. I don't remember closing my eyes or falling asleep for that matter. I rub my face and yawn as I look over at the clock. I've been asleep for a few hours now. I get out of bed and make my way to the door and open it. I frown when I see Sara standing there with her hands in her pockets staring down at the ground.

"You could have just came in you know" I tell her and she looks up at me. Her eyes are puffy and red and my heart breaks. She's been crying and I feel horrible for being the reason why.

"Yeah well…I didn't know if I was allowed to come in or not" Her words sound so broken.

"You came into the house but you weren't sure if you could come into my room?" I say with a small smile hoping to break the awkwardness that's forming between us.

"Your dads were on their way out and made me come in" I frown again when she doesn't smile back. "So…can I come in or are we doing this somewhere else?" I step aside and gesture for her to come in. I close the door and we both kind of stand there not knowing what to do. "Hi by the way. I would kiss you like I normally do but I'm sure that's what you want any more so can I at least give you a hug?" I reach for her arm and pull her into a hug. My arms go around her waist and her arms are around my neck. I feel her grip tighten around me. "Please don't leave me" She whispers in my ear as she starts to cry which only makes me start to tear up. I pull away and wipe the tears that are falling from her eyes.

"We need to talk Sara" She frowns at me and I take her by the hand and lead her to the bed where we both take a seat next to each other.

"Do you love her" Sara asks me and I just look at her with a confused expression.

"Love who?"

"Santana, do you love her?"

"What?" I'm beyond confused right now.

"You said you wanted to talk"

"I wanted to talk about us not Santana"

"But she's the reason for this talk right? You're going to dump me for her" I continue to look at Sara with confusion clearly written across my face. "So go ahead break up with me but just know she won't give you everything I gave you. She can't love you like I can" And that's when my confusion turned into anger.

"Do you love Kristi?" I snap at Sara.

"What?

"I said Do. You. Love. Kristi?" I say emphasizing each word.

"What does she have to do with this?"

"Everything" I tell Sara straight into her eyes. Are eyes stay locked for a few more seconds before Sara finally looks down in defeat. "I want to know everything Sara. I deserve to know everything" She nods her head and sighs.

"Okay but I want to know everything too"

"When" Is all I say and Sara frowns because she knows exactly what I'm asking.

"Since the party I ditched you to go to" I bite my bottom lip as I feel the tears start to pool around my eyes. Thinking she was cheating compared to her actually confirming she is, is a completely different feeling, it hurts way more.

"Have you…" I trail off not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Once" She tells me and I close my eyes as my heart shatters in a million pieces. "I don't even remember it I was drunk" I open my eyes just to roll them at her "Remember when I came over and apologized?" I nod my head yes. "And Kristi called?" I nod my head yes again. "She wanted me to tell you about it. She didn't want to keep it from you"

"How sweet of her" I say dryly.

"I'm so sorry" Sara grabs my hands into hers. "It was such a stupid mistake and I've regretted it ever since"

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you" I pull my hands away.

"And keeping it from me this whole time was better?" Sara looks down again. "So is Kristi the reason you missed my competition yesterday?" Sara looks back up at me and shakes her head no.

"No. You know I would never intentionally miss it. Even if she asked me too"

"Then why didn't you come? What was so important?"

"Jason" I give Sara a confused look. What does her baby cousin have to do with this? "My uncle went crazy and dropped him off at my house and since my parents weren't home I had to watch him. I would have taken him to the competition with me but I didn't have a car seat and you know how that monster can be sometimes"

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you with my problems"

"But I'm supposed to be your girlfriend Sara, your best friend. You should know you can tell me anything"

"I know. I wanted to come down after my parents got home but I was forced to watch the little brat while my they went looking for my uncle."

"Why didn't you just tell me this when I texted you? I would have come over and helped" I tell extremely frustrated.

"I know but I knew Puck would throw a celebration party after you guys won and I didn't want you to miss it" She says with a small smile. The first smile I've seen her give since she walked in my room but I don't smile back.

"I don't care about parties and you know it"

"Yeah I know" She says sadly.

"You wanted Kristi there to help you instead of me? That's why you never told me huh?" I frown and so does she. "You love her don't you?" I ask Sara as a shooting pain hits my heart. She looks at me with tears in her eyes and just shrugs. "I need words Sara"

"I don't know"

"Lying to me again?"

"What about you? I know you haven't been an angel either" She tells me avoiding the question. "I'm sure you and Santana have been having a blast behind my back"

"You really don't know me at all do you?" I say so disappointed in her.

"So you haven't done anything?"

"I have" I tell her honestly and Sara's face turns a little angrier. "I've kissed her once"

"I knew she would try something on you. I just knew it. That's why I didn't want you around her"

"I" I correct her. "I kissed Santana. Not the other way around. It was me"

"Doesn't matter she still went with it and the next time I see her I'm kicking her ass. I told her to stay away from you" I shake my head.

"Did you really?"

"Did I really what?"

"Did you tell her to stay away from me?"

"I…well…not exactly but I've been trying my best to keep you from her"

"So everything Santana told me was the truth? You've been keeping me away from her since we were kids?" Sara slowly nods her head yes and I lose it. "Do you know how stupid you've been making me look? You've been cheating and lying and I believed everything you were saying because I trusted you. I'm so stupid I defended you and for what?"

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry isn't going to work Sara"

"I know but please don't break up with me. I love you and I can change. I'll never cheat or lie to you again"

"You don't love me" The tears are falling from my eyes but I have no interest in wiping them away. "If you loved me you wouldn't have lied to me for so many months"

"Please don't break up with me" Sara begs this time with tears in her eyes.

"Why? Give me one good reason why I should stay with you?" She doesn't say anything. "Sara!"

"Because I don't know how to live without you okay" She shouts at me and I just sigh. "I know that's a stupid thing to say but I just…I feel that if we break up that's it, it's over. I lose you forever and I don't know how to live without you in my life"

"So you rather us stay together so you can continue to cheat on me?"

"No, never. I told you I'll never cheat on you again"

"That's not good enough Sara"

"I didn't plan for any of this to happen, Rach. I wanted us to be together forever"

"I know but it is happening"

"I don't want it too. Just don't break up with me. Give me, give us another chance. Please" Sara grabs my hand into hers and just gives me the saddest eyes in the world. "Please Rachel" I just look at Sara and I want to just say okay. I want to tell her we can try again but deep in my heart I know that's not the right thing to do. It's obvious that she doesn't love me the way she used to and I don't love her the way I used to either. We are two different people.

"I can't"

"Why? Don't you love me?"

"I do"

"Then? Why can't we start over? Clean slate"

"Because I'm not in love with you anymore" I say sadly and Sara let's go of my hands and gets up off the bed and turns away from me. "You're not in love with me either Sara" She turns around and her face is full of tears.

"I don't want to lose you"

"And you won't" I tell her as I get up and wipe away her tears. "But we both deserve to be happy and right now we're not making each other happy the way we used too"

"You do make me happy"

"But you're in love with Kristi" Sara looks down to the ground. "You know this is the right thing to do for the both of us" Sara nods in agreement and then I pull her into a hug. We hug each other until we both realize it's really over.

"Promise me you won't disappear from my life" Sara tells me as we break apart.

"I promise. You're still my best" She gives me a small smile and I smile back.

"So… do I have to leave now or can we hang out for a bit?"

"We can hang out. Movie?" Sara nods her head yes and goes back to sit on the bed and I make my way to my movie pile I have on the floor. "What do you want to watch?"

"A horror movie. I don't think I can handle any romance and I'm not in the mood to laugh" As I continue to look through my movies Sara says "You know I'm never going to be okay with you dating Santana" I look over at her and sigh. "I'm just being honest"

"And if I dated someone that wasn't Santana?"

"I still wouldn't be okay with it" I roll my eyes and continue to look through the movies. "You never answered me though"

"About?"

"Do you love Santana?" I stop and look over at Sara.

"I care about her but I don't love her"

"At least not yet right?" I frown at Sara and ignore what she just said. I don't want to talk about Santana with her right now. When I finally come across a movie that has to be Sara's because there is no way I would ever buy this. I get it and put it behind my back. "I think this movie is yours" I say with a big smile as I come closer to the bed. "It's one of the scariest movies you probably own"

"What is it?" Sara has this really cute confused look on her face. I continue to walk over to her side of the bed and then bring the movie forward to show her.

"Justin Bieber Never Say Never. I mean really who owns this?" I watch as a big smile spreads across her face and before I even have time to think Sara lunges forward and grabs not only the movie but me and I fall on the bed. Sara pins me down and is now straddling me and waving the movie in my face.

"Say you love Justin and I'll get off of you"

"Never"

"Never say never"

"That was so lame. Now get off" Sara smiles and rolls off of me. I go and put the movie in and come back to lay on my bed.

"Sara"

"Yeah"

"Just for the record, I'll never be okay with you dating Kristi or any other girl either" She rolls her eyes and smiles at me and I can't help but to smile back.


	12. Sanny's Mad At You

I don't come out of my room for the next two days. I don't even answer my phone or turn my computer on. I don't really know what's wrong with me. I'm not sad but I'm not happy either. I'm just... I don't t know numb I guess. My dad says it's normal after any kind of break up but my daddy is freaking out and wants me to seek help before I do something crazy.

"Rachel dear can your father and I come in?" I hear my dad say from outside my room.

"Yes" My room door opens and both my dads come in with sad smiles on their faces as they take seats next to me on each side of the bed.

"You need to come out of this room honey"

"I know" I tell my dad. "But I'm just...thinking" I tell him with a shrug.

"Staying in this room all day and night isn't going to help much with that"

"I know" I tell him again.

"Your father and I have been doing some thinking ourselves and since you still have twelve days left on your vacation we decided that we're all going to take a mini vacation together"

"Where are we going?"

"New York" They both say together. My eyes go wide and I squeal with excitement.

"Really?" The both nod their heads yes and I can't help but to hug them both while say thank you over and over. I've always wanted to go to New York, all the lights, the dreams, the possibilities out there. "When do we leave?" My dad looks at his watch and then back up at me.

"We have to be at the airport in one hour"

"One hour?" I jump off the bed and head straight to my closet. "That means I only have thirty minutes to pack?" I open my closet and pull out my pink suitcase. I place it on the bed and open it up.

"We'll be waiting for you downstairs sweetie. Try and hurry up" I shoot my dad a death glare and he just laughs. Hurry up? How are you going to tell someone you're taking them on vacation and only give them thirty minutes pack? Once they walk out the room I start running around like a mad woman trying to make sure I pack everything I'll need on the trip. As I grab my brush from my nightstand I come across my cell phone. It was going off like crazy yesterday so I decided to turn it off. I take a seat on my bed and turn it back on. Instantly my inbox fills up with about twenty messages, some from Kurt and Tina asking if I was okay, one from Brittany asking if I wanted to feed the ducks with her and another one from Noah telling me about his New Years Eve party. All the rest are from Santana and they range from her being mad to her being concerned. I have just as many missed calls, all from the same people with Santana calling the most. I feel bad I do but I haven't been in the mood to talk to anyone. My phone beeps in my hand letting me know that I have two voice mails as well. As much as I know I shouldn't listen to them I do anyways.

_"I don't know what your problem is but stop ignoring me. I get why you left let's just forget about it and move on. Call me back"_

_"Look it's one thing to ignore me but now you're ignoring Britt and she's really sad about it. I swear if your little girlfriend is the reason you're ignoring us I'll drive to West Hill myself and kick her ass. I mean it Rachel. CALL ME BACK"_

"Rachel sweetie, are you almost done?" I jump when I hear my dad yell. I quickly end the call and get up from the bed. I don't have time to deal with any of this. I leave my phone on my bed and close my suitcase before exiting the room and leaving to New York with my dads.

* * *

Stepping into McKinley for the first time in two weeks feels different. I feel different. Being away with no phone or internet and it just being you, your dads and the big city for twelve days can make you see everything in a different light. There are no distractions or people you know popping up out of nowhere. You have time to think and just clear your mind.

There's one night in New York I'll never forget. It was New Years Eve and after begging my dads to take me to Time Square they finally agreed and we stood there in the mob of people and the freezing cold watching the clock countdown to 12am. I swear the minute that clock hit 1200 and the ball dropped it was like part of me washed away, the Sara part. It was no longer Sara and Rachel but just Rachel.

The next day I sat in Central Park with both my dads and we talked. We talked for hours about everything and anything and through it all there was one thing…well one person that kept popping up in my head and that was Santana. The only piece of advice both my dads gave me was to follow my heart. I tried telling them it was too soon. That I just broke up with Sara but they didn't think it mattered. Just like my dad told me before he told me again the heart never lies, it knows who is and isn't the one. So here I am. I'm walking down the halls of McKinley following my heart. Hoping that me being absent for two weeks didn't blow my chance with the one person my heart keeps telling me it really wants.

"Princess" I stop dead in my tracks and look down the hall to my right. I see Noah, Finn and two other football players leaning against some of the lockers. Noah waves me over so I walk over to him and give him a hug hello. I give a small wave hi to Finn. I'm not really comfortable hugging him or touching him at all. Sure he's a nice guy but he gives me a creepy feeling and he's always staring at me. I think I saw Quinn smack him upside the head once because of it. "Where have you been hiding?" Noah asks me. "You missed my New Years Eve bash"

"I'm sorry Noah, I was out of town" He shrugs.

"It's cool. You better be at the next one and make sure Sara comes too. I still need my rematch at quarters" I give him a weak smile and just as I open my mouth to tell him I'm not with Sara the bells rings. "Catch you later princess" As the boys leave me I make a quick dash to my locker and as I open it I see both Brittany and Santana coming my way.

"Hey" I say to both of them but only really looking at Santana.

"Where have you been?" Brittany tells me with her hands on her hips.

"I..."

"I'll see you in class Britt. Try not to be late" Santana says as she starts to walk away.

"Santana wait" I try reaching for her but I miss and she continues to walk away not looking back.

"Sanny's mad at you" I look at Brittany and she frowns. "I'm mad at you too but not as mad as San" It's my turn to frown. "Why have you been ignoring us? That's not nice"

"I know and I'm sorry. I wasn't ignore you all on purpose…okay maybe I was but I was just dealing with some things" Brittany just looks at me like she's trying to tell if I'm lying or not and then a big smile spreads across her face.

"I forgive you" She tells me as she brings me in for a hug. "But Sanny doesn't forgive that easily. She's been really worried about you. She thought she lost you again"

"She said that?"

"Yes...well no. I don't think she meant to say it out loud but at Puck's party she got really drunk and started tell me things. I don't like when she's sad"

"I don't like it either" I say with a sigh.

"She wanted to slushie you"

"She did?" I say a little hurt. Brittany shakes her head yes. "She's that mad?"

"Mad, Sad, Hurt" Brittany looks around before looking back at me. "Sanny likes you. Like a lot, a lot"

"I know and I like her too" I tell Brittany who just grins at me like she already knew.

"I think you should break up with your girlfriend and be with San. You two would make a cute couple" I let out a small chuckle.

"Can I tell you something?" Brittany smiles and shakes her head yes very excitedly. "The thing I was going through. The whole reason for not answering anyone's calls during break was because I did break up with my girlfriend" Brittany's smile grows really big. "I just needed time to myself. You know to figure things out but don't tell Santana. I want to talk to her myself" The warning bell goes off and before I know it Brittany is skipping down the hall and away from me. Great! I really hope she doesn't tell Santana. I really do want to tell her myself. What are the chances Brittany won't tell her, Fifty-fifty? More like ninety-ten. I sigh. I don't think I should have told Brittany first.

* * *

The morning rest of the morning doesn't turn out so great. Every time I would get to Santana's classrooms she was already gone. As I head into the cafeteria for lunch I quickly do a scan the place. Jackpot! I see Santana. She's sitting in the far corner with Quinn and Brittany. Quinn's back is facing me but I can see Brittany's face and she's smiling and talking. Santana is sitting next to her and she doesn't look too happy though.

"Hey Rachel we thought you died or something you know because you never returned our calls" I look over and see Kurt and Tina.

"Hey guys sorry about that I was in New York and didn't have my phone with me"

"New York?" Kurt's eyes lit up. "You must sit with us and tell us everything. What you saw? What you did" I let out a small laugh.

"Yeah okay I will. I just need to tell Santana something real quick"

"She's in a real bad mood today. Be careful" Tina tells me.

"I will" The two walk off and I start making my way towards Santana's table but stop dead in my tracks when I see the look she's giving me. Her arms are fold across her chest and her eyebrows are narrowing in. She has a look that could kill. I'm afraid if I move a step closer that's what's going to happen. Quinn must have noticed Santana's glare because she turns around and when she sees me she rolls her eyes and turns back around. Brittany starts waving and all I can do is give her a weak smile and wave back before turning around and taking a sit with Kurt and the others.

As lunch comes to an end I make a real quick stop at my locker before going to class. I take my seat and just wait. I smile every time someone walks in hoping it will be Santana but I quickly frown every time it isn't her. I look up at the clock, the bell should be ringing soon and when it finally does I see her walk in but she doesn't look at me instead she walks in and hands our teacher a note.

"That note better get me out of class too Lopez" Noah says to her.

"Bite me"

"When and where?" He says with a smirk. I roll my eyes at his comment and Santana flips him off.

"Ms. Lopez" Our teacher scolds.

"Sorry" Santana smiles widely as our teacher hands her back the note with a not so pleased expression. I pout in disappointment when Santana leaves the classroom and again not even looking at me. In the words of Brittany Sanny is really mad at me.

When the day finally ends I feel exhausted. I'm practically dragging myself to my locker. I throw my books in and shut it close. I make my way out the school doors and I spot a red convertible in the distance coming my way and I know its Santana. Okay think what can I do to get Santana's attention? The only thing I think of doing is jumping in front of her car and that's what I do. My right foot walks off the curb and my left foot follows. I look and lock eyes with Santana's panicking ones and then I shut mine close. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. What was I thinking? I hear the screeching of the tires and the sound of a car door slamming shut.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I hear Santana yell. I open my eyes and see her coming towards me. "I could have hit you" I look around and then down at my body. I'm alive. I exhale in relief. "What were you thinking?" She yells at me again.

"I wasn't" I yell back.

"Obviously" Santana says as she rolls her eyes.

"I just...I just wanted to talk to you. You've been avoiding me all day"

"And jumping in front of my car was your solution to me avoiding you?"

"I didn't know what else to do. I saw you and that was the only thing that came to my mind"

"I could have hit you" Santana says once more and I can see the scared look in her eyes.

"I know and I'm sorry" I lower my head. "I just wanted to talk"

There's a dead silence until I hear "Get in the car" I snap my head back up and see Santana walking back to her car. "Get in. Let's go" I hesitate a bit but then rush to her car and get in. If this was my only chance to talk to her then I wasn't going to let it pass me by.

"Where are we going?" I ask but she doesn't respond to me. I see her pass my street so I know she's not taking me home. "Are you going to ignore me the whole car ride?" She still doesn't say anything. "You're not going to leave me in the middle of nowhere are you?" I say a little worried and she laughs a bit but still doesn't look or say anything to me. We finally turn a corner that I recognize and realize we're at her house. Of course I should have known she would just go home. She gets out without saying a word to me. I exit the car and follow her to the door. She walks in and just as I'm about to come in she closes the door on me. "Santana let me in" The door opens and her mom is on the other side. "Hi Mrs. I mean hello Maribel"

"Hello Rachel. Care to fill me in on why my daughter just walked passed me yelling tell her to go home?"

"She's mad at me" Maribel frowns. "I've been trying to apologize all day but she's been avoiding me"

"Come in dear" Maribel gives me a hug. "Ana is a little stubborn sometimes. I'm sure she's not all that mad at you"

"No she's pretty mad" Just as I say that I see Santana in the hallway.

"I told you to tell her to leave" Santana shouts before she goes right back into her room.

"Aye Ana" Maribel sighs. "So stubborn, just remember she might have a hard shell but she's all mush inside" Maribel gives me a nudge towards Santana's room before walking away herself. I smile and make my way to her room knocking once. When she doesn't answer I realize she's not going to open the door so I just let myself in and close the it behind me.

"Get out" Santana says from the desk chair she's rocking back and forth in.

"I'm not leaving till we talk. Besides you drove me here so you have to take me home"

"Your legs don't look broken. Walk"

"Santana" I say in frustration.

"What?"

"I want to talk"

"Why? You've been ignoring me for two weeks why don't you just keep on doing it"

"I didn't mean too"

"Two weeks Rachel. Do you know what it feels like to be worried about someone for two weeks? I didn't know if you just left or died. So why do you want to talk to me now?"

"I broke up with Sara" I blurt out thinking that those five words would magically make Santana not mad at me anymore.

"I know" She says flatly as she leans back in her desk chair. I give her a puzzled look and then realized Brittany told her. I knew she would. "One word of advice, if you tell Brittany something you have to make her pinky promise not tell or else she'll spill your secrets to everyone"

"Good to know" I say as I stand by the door looking at the floor. I hear Santana sigh and then say "So is that it? Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"No" I shake my head. "There's more" I look back up at her. "May I sit down?"

"If you want" I walk over to her bed and take a seat facing her.

"First off I really want to apologize to you. Leaving your house without saying a word to you after you kindly let me stay was wrong" Santana shrugs her shoulders. "And I'm really sorry I didn't return your calls or texts during break. I left to New York and didn't take my phone with me"

"Did you at least have fun?" I give Santana a small smile and head nod yes. "Did you at least bring me back something?" My smile grows a little more because I know that's her way of saying she forgives me and let's move on.

"I did. I brought you back a new Rachel" She gives me a confused look and I just smile at her. We sit in silence for a bit until Santana speaks up.

"So...you and Sara broke up?" I nod my head yes.

"Why?"

"Lots of reasons"

"Was she cheating?

"Yes" I answer her honestly. Santana shakes her head in disappointment.

"She's such an idiot. I'm sorry Rach. I know how much you love her. I get why you left. I would have wanted to get away too. I'm sure you're still hurting over this"

"I'm not" Santana gives me a questioning look. "When I said I brought you back a new Rachel I wasn't kidding. My dads took me to New York so I can clear my head and that's what I did. Sara wasn't the only thing I needed to sort out" I take a deep breath before saying "I like you Santana. I kept trying to fight it and pretend I didn't because I was with Sara but I don't have to anymore. I don't want too. I sat in Central Park one day and all my thoughts kept coming back to you. I want you and...I'd really like to… see where things go between us. I'm not saying to rush into anything but can we…I don't know take it slow? And just see?" I watch for Santana's reaction. I can tell she's still processing things because her eyebrows are narrowing in.

"You want to see where things go?"

"Yes"

"So you basically want to test me out. Be your rebound"

"That's not what I said"

"But it is" Santana just looks at me and then gets up. She walks to her door and opens it. "Let's go"

"Where?" I ask confused.

"I'm taking you home"

"Now? But we're in the middle of a conversation"

"The conversation is over. Let's go" I stand up in a huff. I'm angry and hurt. I walk over to Santana and get right in her face.

"I don't get you" I say angry. "I thought you would be happy. Isn't this what you wanted?" She doesn't say anything and then it hits me and my face softens."This was all a game to you wasn't it? Pretending to like me just so I would break up with Sara" I feel the tears start to form around my eyes. "You just wanted to get back at her for lying to you all those years. God I'm such an idiot. I should have known this was all a game to you" I push her a bit as I walk out the room. I almost get to the front door but I feel a hand on my arm and I swing around.

"Wait"

"Don't" I pull out of her grasp. "I get it. I just hope you know that your little revenge on Sara not only hurt her but me too. I thought you liked me. I broke up with..." Before I could finish my rant I feel Santana's lips on mine. I can feel my heart swell up with emotion as our mouths move perfectly together. She continues to kiss me and moves me backwards till I'm against the front door. I feel her hands come up and cup my cheeks as she deepens the kiss and both my hands grab on to her waist pulling her into me.

"Girls" We immediately stop. Santana backs away just enough to give me her famous smirk and a quick peck on the lips before giving her full attention to her mom.

"We weren't doing anything" Santana tells her mom and I blush.

"Hmm... right. I take it Rachel's staying for dinner" Maribel says with a smile. I shyly nod my head yes and she walks back into the kitchen. Santana turns back and looks at me.

"I wasn't seeking revenge on Sara. My feelings are real they always have been. But I can't be your rebound Rachel. I won't be. If we do this it's because you really want to do this and you're not just trying to get over Sara"

"You're not a rebound. I wouldn't play with you like that" I see Santana smile and mouth an okay before bringing our lips together for another kiss.


	13. First Date

Walking into school the next day I have this big smile plastered on my face. I couldn't be happier. I feel like I'm practically skipping to my locker which now that I think about it I probably am because I'm getting weird looks from everyone. When I reach my locker I see that there's a rose taped to it. I pull it off and my smile widens even more. As I go to sniff it I see a figure in the corner of my eye walking towards me so I turn my head and there she is, in her Cheerios uniform smiling at me. I smile back but as I do she stops dead in her tracks. Her face falls into a panic and I just give her a confused look. After that everything felt like it was going in slow motion. Like how you see on the movies. How the slow moving person starts yelling nooooooo as they run and jump in front of the person they are trying to protect. I still wasn't processing what was going on when Santana jumped in front of me. That's until the slow motion movie ended and all I heard was the gasps and saw all the shocked faces from everyone in the hallway. I also felt the light sprinkles of water? I wipe the small amount of liquid off my face and look at it. It's red. Oh my god there's only one thing in this school that's wet and red, a slushie.

"Santana?" I say cautiously. She hasn't moved in fact no one has moved. I take a step to the side just enough to see who threw the slushie and I see two very scared Cheerios girls.

"Katie, Molly" The girls eye widen in fear. "I'm going to wipe my face and when I open my eyes you better be gone" Santana's hand comes up to her face and the two girls make a run for it down the hallway. When she opens her eyes she looks around. "What is everyone looking at?" She snaps and just like that locker doors slam shut and students scatter away in every direction.

"Santana?" I say again and she finally turns around and looks at me. I frown when I see she's covered in red slush. I wipe some of it away from her face and hair. "Why would you jump in front of me?"

"Because…I totally forgot to call off the attack, I deserved it" She tells me as wipes more slush off her face. I know Brittany mentioned yesterday that Santana wanted to slushie me but I didn't think she would actually go through with it. "Coach is going to kill me when she sees my uniform like this"

"You don't have a spare?" She shakes her head no. "Oh" I say excitedly as I quickly turn to my locker and start turning the lock to open it. "Kurt gave me this emergency slushie cleaner"

"Emergency slushie cleaner?"

"Yes" I answer as I start looking for the cleaner in my locker. "It's some formula Artie created to get the slushie stain out right away. You know just in case someone forgot to bring extra clothes or got slushied more than once in the day"

"You guys really are dorks"

"Hey! These dorks and their inventions are going to help you get cleaned up so you don't get in trouble so I suggested you don't call them dorks" Santana shakes her head and laughs at me. "The only problem is it's going to take a whole period to clean and dry"

"That's cool I can ditch first" Santana says with a shrug and I fidget a bit. I've never ditched class before. Yes I've been late but I've never completely ditched a class. "You okay?"

"Yeah it's just well…I've never ditched a class before"

"You're kidding right?" I shake my head no. "Never ever?"

"Never"

"You really are a do…" She stops when she sees the glare I'm giving her. She smirks and gives me an unexpected peck on the lips. She steps back a little and just looks at me. I can tell she's trying to figure out if what she did was okay or not.

"You taste like cherry" I tell her to ease her mind and she grins. The bell rings and I grow a little anxious. "I…"

"Its fine, just give me the cleaner and I'll take care of this myself. I don't want you to miss class or freak out about missing a class"

"But I wanted to help you?" Santana raises her eyebrow.

"You just want to see me without my Cheerios uniform on don't you?" A rush of warmth starts growing from the back of my ears all the way to my cheeks and I know I'm turning bright red.

"I…that's not why…I mean I would…no…I just wanted…help. I wanted to help you" I stutter to say and she laughs.

"You're super cute when you're embarrassed. Come on then" She grabs my hand and takes me to the Cheerios locker room. I take a seat on the bench with the bottle of cleaner in my hand. I watch her open her locker and start unzipping her uniform top. She pulls it over her head and I feel like my heart leaped into my throat. My eyes start roaming from the waist line of Santana's skirt up her toned and perfectly tanned abs up to her red bra. I gulp my heart back down to where it's supposed to be and then bite down on my lower lip. She pulls her gym shirt over her head and I watch as it falls perfectly down her body.

"Liking the view pervert?" I snap out of my daze.

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare"

"It's okay. I mean I would stare too. I am pretty hot" I roll my eyes and get up, grabbing her top out of her hands and walking over to the sink. I start the water and begin to clean the top and Santana joins me seconds later with her skirt. "Let me take you out" I stop what I'm doing and just look at her.

"Is that your way of asking me out on a date?"

"Uh…yeah. I'm sorry. That was horrible. I'm just a little nervous"

"Santana Lopez nervous?" I tease.

"When it comes to you yes" I don't know how she does it. How she can make her words give me a tingling feeling that goes throughout my body. "Let me try again" She clears her throat. "Rachel, will you go out on a date with me?" I pretend to think about it for a second and she just glares at me.

"Yes I will" I say with a laugh.

"Saturday at two okay?"

"Sounds perfect" We both smile and she takes the cleaner bottle and starts cleaning her skirt while I finish up her top.

* * *

Saturday couldn't get here soon enough. I've been anxious since the moment I woke up. Even though Santana and I have seen each other every day this week I feel like I haven't seen her in forever and today is the day I finally do.

"Sweetie Santana is here" I hear my dad yell from downstairs and that's when I start to go into panic mode. I'm not ready. Okay maybe I am. I've been ready since twelve but what if I'm too dressy or not dressy enough? Santana didn't tell me where we are going or what we are doing so I don't really know how to dress. She wouldn't even give me a hint. "Sweetie"

"I'm coming" I yell back. I look at myself one more time in the mirror. I have on my red dress with a black bow around my waist, with my black stocking and black shoes. Hopefully this will be okay. It has to be. I grab my purse and make my way downstairs. "Ready" I say as I reach the bottom.

"Hey" Santana says as she gets up from the couch. I look at what Santana is wearing. She has on tight black pants with a white tank top covered with a black leather jacket.

"I over dressed didn't I?"

"Not at all, you look adorable" I give her a shy smile.

"Remember what I said Santana" I hear my daddy say.

"Uh yes sir" My daddy gives me a kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs. "I'm going to go wait by the car before he comes back down with a baseball bat or something" I give both my Dad and Santana a puzzled look. I thought Santana was joking but when she actually left and walked outside I turned and looked at my dad who chuckled.

"What did he say to her?"

"Something about breaking all her limbs if she breaks your heart"

"Daddy said that?" I asked shocked. "But he's the nice one" My dad raises his eyebrow at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dad when I told you Sara and I were together she was scared to be around you for two weeks because of all the new rules and the very painful consequences you said you would do" He laughs.

"They were just jokes"

"She didn't know that" He laughs again.

"Go on don't keep Santana waiting" I shake my head and give my dad a hug before walking out the door. I notice Santana leaning against the car and once I get closer to her she opens the door for me and I mouth a thank you.

"So where are we going?" I ask as soon as Santana gets into the car. She buckles her seat belt, starts the car and drives away without answering me. "Still not going to tell me?" She looks at me and shakes her head no. "Fine" I sulk into the seat. After driving around for a while we arrive at a park. I look over at Santana and she grins. She parks and then comes around to open my door for me. When I get out I look around. The park seems empty for a weekend. There are only a few people in sight from what I can see.

"Come on" She reaches for my hand and I gladly give it to her. A swarm of butterflies instantly attack the inside of my stomach when we make contact and I'm pretty sure this smile I have is going to stay permanently on my face for the rest of the date. "I don't know if you were expecting the typical movie and dinner date but… I thought I would do something different. Something that can just be about us without any interruptions" She tells me as she leads me into the park.

"Sounds perfect but umm…where are we going?"

"It's just a little more. Past those trees" Santana says with a laugh. We continue to walk and once we reach the trees I stop moving. I see a small pound that has water shooting up in the middle of it. I also notice a blanket laid out underneath a tree that's right by the water.

"You set up a picnic for us?" I ask really excited my face is practically lighting up. Santana just smiles and I start dragging her towards the blanket. As we reach the blanket I notice a small basket on top of it. There's also a bouquet of roses and container of dipped white chocolate strawberries. I giggle to myself when I hear Santana's mom's voice in my head. _Hard shell all mush inside._

"What's so funny?" Santana asks me.

"It's nothing" I let go of Santana's hand and take a seat on the blanket. She follows right after and just looks at me like she's waiting for me to tell her what's so funny. I sigh. "Your mom" is all I say.

"Oh god what did that women say to you?"

"Nothing bad, she just mentioned to me one day that even though you have this hard shell you're nothing but mush inside"

"That sounds kind of gross" Santana says with a disgusted face.

"I think it's cute" She rolls her eyes.

"So…" Santana begins to say.

"So…" I answer back and we both laugh.

"Why was this so much easier in my head?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…I had everything planned out. How the date would go from start to finish and now that it's actually happening I can't even think of anything to say to you" I smile at her.

"You know you're really not as tough as you make yourself out to be" Santana gives me a questioning look and explain myself. "At school you come off as this sarcastic jerk or a big b if you will that everyone fears when in reality you're nothing but a girly mush ball"

"I'm not a girly mush ball and what's a big b?"

"You know, the b word" Santana just shakes her head like she doesn't know what I'm talking about. "You know" She smiles and shakes her head again. "Are you really going to make me say it?" Her smile widens. "Fine you're a big bitch. There I said it" She starts laughing and I roll my eyes. "And if it makes you feel better I'm a little nervous too. I haven't been on a date in a really long time. Sara stopped taking me out after we reached two years" Santana's eyebrows narrow in a bit. "Shoot I'm sorry that was so stupid of me to say. I should have never brought her up" I shake my head in my hands. I can't believe I mentioned Sara.

"It's okay" I hear Santana say as she moves my hands away from my face. I look up at her and she's smiling. "It's okay to bring her up. It's going to happen. I just looked upset because she stopped taking you out"

"I'm still sorry. Here we are on our first date and I go in mess it up by bringing her up"

"You didn't mess anything up, its fine" I frown and then Santana leans in and lightly kisses me. I give her a small smile when we part and it's like the awkwardness between us just disappears.

"So…what's in the basket?" I say changing the subject.

"Roast beef sandwiches" It's my turn to make a disgusted face.

"Umm…Santana I think I should have mentioned to you that I'm a vegetarian"

"I know" She says with a small laugh.

"How did you know?"

"I pay attention" She says with a shrug. "The days when you bring your own lunch to school you never have meat. You usually bring some weird looking tofu and a bag of grapes and then on the days you do buy lunch you usually just get a salad"

"You noticed that?" Santana nods her head yes.

"So…" I watch her open the basket and pull out two small containers. "I brought us salad" She then pulls out another bigger container. "And some of your weird tofu, which by the way I had to look up online on how to cook and prepare" I grin at her.

"Totally mushy" She rolls her eyes at me again.

"Can't you call me romantic or something? Mushy sounds so gross" I laugh. "And I wasn't finished yet" She reaches in the basket one more time and pulls out two zip lock bags of grapes. "I couldn't forget your grapes" I don't know what to say. I'm really happy right now. She brought all my favorite things. She knew what my favorite things were without me having to tell her. This is all so much and before I know it I feel myself starting to tear up. "Are you crying?"

"No" I say wiping away my tears feeling extremely embarrassed at that fact that I'm starting to cry. I mean who cries on dates?

"Did I do something wrong?" Santana says in a panic. "Did you not want grapes?"

"No. No" I wave her off. "This is so embarrassing. I didn't mean to cry I'm just really happy right now" I see Santana sigh in relief and then laughs.

"Oh god maybe I should cancel the second part of this date then"

"Second part?" Santana gets up and then reaches her hand out. I take her hand into mine and she helps me up to my feet and walks us over to a nearby bridge.

"You first"

"You're not going to throw me off are you?" She rolls her eyes at me and pushes me forward. When we get to the other side she takes my hand again and leads me down this walkway until we reach a small dirt trail and I freeze. Standing in the distances are two Cheerios and…

"Horses? You got us horses?" Santana nudges me a bit and we start walking closer to them.

"Molly here was kind enough to let us borrow her horses for today. Isn't that right Molly?" The young Cheerio has this terrified look on her face as she shakes her head yes. "You can both leave now. We'll be back in an hour" Both girls turn around and take off and I just stand there with my hands on my hips. "What?"

"You didn't have to be so mean to them"

"They slushied me and since I didn't rat on them they both owed me a favor" I tilt my head to the side clearly not amused. "Besides they're baby Cheerios they should be used to being told what to do and when to do it. Now stop fussing about it and let's test these little bad boys out"

"Have you ever ridden on a horse before?"

"Nope"

"But San..tana" I say in a small hesitation and she just smirks at me.

"You know its okay to call me San or S or anything else you want to call me right? You don't have to use my full name all the time. I feel like I'm in trouble every time you do"

"Okay"

"Now come on let's ride" Santana helps me up on my horse. She goes around to hers and I start laughing hysterically at all the failed attempts she's done to get on her horse. Finally on what seems like the millionth time she gets on and sticks her tongue out at me. We ride slowly following the trail and I'm laughing the whole time. Santana's horse doesn't like her at all at keeps stopping and making those funny horse noises. By the time we get back from the trail I could see the look of pure happiness on Santana's face. "Never again" She jumps off her horse and comes around to help me off mine.

"I liked it"

"Never. Again" Santana repeats. We head back to the picnic set up and eat our food. As the sun sets we head back to the car. I asked Santana about cleaning up but she said the baby Cheerios would do it and I rolled my eyes at that. Of course they would. Santana pulls up to my house and then walks me to my door.

"Thank you for today I had a really great time"

"I'm glad you liked it but seriously never again with the horses" I giggle. "I better get going. Call you later?" I nod my head yes. Santana leans in to kiss me and I start leaning in as well but then I hear the door open. We both turn our heads and there standing in the door way is my daddy with a baseball bat.

"Goodnight Santana" He says.

"Uh…good…goodnight sir" Santana stutters to say. "Night Rach" She gives me a scared smile and heads back to her car. I watch her drive away before taking the bat out of my daddy's hands.

"Really daddy? A baseball bat?" He smirks and shrugs his shoulders before walking away.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**(you don't have to read it has nothing to do with the story)**

I was on a road trip already falling asleep in my hotel room when my sister called me Saturday 7/13/2013 10:51pm and told me "Cory's dead" I laughed and said Cory who? When she said Cory Monteith FINN! I told her she was lying but then she said it was all over the news. I was in utter shock. I told her I'd call her back and went directly to twitter (not the best source but sometimes it is). I started reading R.I.P. Cory Monteith and still did not want to believe it. I stayed up all night reading everything that had to do with his sudden death. The next morning I woke up and checked twitter again hoping that this was all some sick twisted joke but the only thing I saw was more R.I.P. Cory and Pray for Lea. I still could not believe he was gone. I still can't.

I used to think it was silly to see people crying or taking a celebrities death really hard. You didn't know them. They didn't know you so why do you care so much? Although that's true it's also so very false. You may not personal know them but watching them on tv, following their everyday lives on twitter, facebook, youtube or just the plain internet period you grow an attachment to them. Even if they don't know it, they can bring out the best in you and make you happy. I didn't think Cory's death would affect me so much but I can't even explain how much it has. I'm sad. I'm angry. Mostly at the media for blowing up his drug problem. Yes we all know he used and that's what took his life but he tried to get help. Heroin is the worst drug to be addicted too and some say you can never complete be clean from it but he tried. He put himself in rehab. Anyone that goes and asks for help has my respect and should be respected by all.

I keep looking at pictures and video's of Cory and I feel myself tearing up. I even go to his twitter page waiting for him to tweet something. I keep telling myself "this can't be real. Cory's not dead. He's not" I really feel like I lost a family member and well in a way we all did.

I wasn't Cory's number one crazy obsessed fan but I was still a fan of his. I admit used to make fun of his constipated singing face, his lack of rhythm on Glee and the way he pushed his lips together and squinted his eyes when being photographed all the time but I did it out of love. You tease the one's you love right? His character Finn also wasn't my favorite but at the end of the day Cory was our Finn and Glee will not be the same without him.

Sorry for this long and very depressing authors note but I thank anyone who did read it. I just needed to get this out. No one understands this tragic lose better than our own fandom so here I am venting to you all and if you want to talk about Cory go ahead and pm me and we can. Also don't believe everything you read. When the autopsy came out everyone was quick to judge and say "once a junkie always a junkie" which wasn't the case. I don't think Cory had been using since coming out of rehab but Saturday he did for whatever reason and his body just couldn't handle it since he's been clean for so long. But none the less new things are going to keep popping up about him or about his relationship with Lea and that's not how we should remember him. We should remember Cory as a tall, awkward, canadian, actor, drummer, person :)

Also keep Lea in your prayers. Honestly I don't think she'll ever fully recover from this. That happy go lucky girl we all come to love is gone. It's like she'll just be going through life instead of living it. But hey I could be wrong. Maybe she will get passed this. Maybe I'm not giving Lea enough credit so I hope she does prove me wrong and she shows me what a strong person she is. Fingers crossed!

**R.I.P. Cory Allan Michael Monteith (May 11, 1982 – July 13, 2013)**

**"he took the midnight train going anywhere"**


	14. I Want To Be Your Girlfriend

These past two months Glee club has been practicing extra hard even having Saturday practices to get ready for National's which is a month away during Spring Break. Part of me really wishes these competitions wouldn't be during our breaks. The whole point of break is to get away from school but no here we are competing for the school. Yet the other part of me is saying stop complaining since we'll be in Hawaii. One week in paradise. Wait correction one week in paradise with Santana.

As I get to school and open the auditorium doors I see Brittany and Mike already on stage with Finn, Noah and Kurt. Since those three need a little more help with the dance routines they have to come to practice an hour earlier than the rest of us. To be honest I think the hour is mainly for Finn. Poor boy has no rhythm yet he can play the drums and keep in time with the music. It's kind of weird if you think about it.

"Hi Rachie" Brittany yells from the stage and then starts to wave to me like a hyper three year old.

"Good morning Brittany" I say as I wave back and smile.

"Hey princess watch this" Noah begins to show off his very awkward looking dance moves and all I do is laugh and shake my head.

"Looking good Noah" I tell him with two thumbs up.

"Where's your whipped girlfriend at?" He asks with a huge grin but all I do is shrug a disappointed shrug as I take a seat. I'm happy that everyone thinks we are together but the truth is we're not. We haven't even talked about it which I find weird, it's been two months. I just don't get it we act like a couple. We have our date nights on Fridays and our cuddle nights on Sundays. Which no one is allowed to know about or else I'll be slushied for the rest of the school year. God forbid anyone finds out Santana Lopez is a softy. I roll my eyes because I know she's bluffing. She wouldn't slushie me but when I think about it she did try before so...yeah my lips are sealed.

"Come on dude stop fooling around we have a few more minutes till regular practice starts" I hear Mike tell Noah as he pushes him back to the group. I laugh and then reach for my phone so I can call San. Knowing her she's probably still sleeping and if she sleeps through one more practice Mr. Schue isn't going to be happy. As I look down at my phone I see that I already have a message. Maybe Santana is awake and letting me know she's on her way. As I open the message I freeze.

**Sara- "hi…" **Am I seeing this right? Is Sara really texting me?

"Hey cutie" I feel lips press against my cheek and I instantly shove the phone back in my pocket. I know I have a scared look on my face and in return Santana's giving me a confused one. "Everything okay?" She asks and I lie.

"Yes"

"So... shoving your phone in your pocket is something you normally do?" I bite my bottom lip not sure what to do. "Rach? What's up? What's going on?"

"Sa…" I begin to say as my heart starts racing. "Saratextedme" I rush out.

"What?" I take a deep breath and then exhale.

"Sara texted me" I wait for Santana to get up and leave maybe even yell a bit but all she does is smile.

"Is that all?" I shake my head yes.

"I don't know why she's texting me. I swear I haven't talked to her since we broke up. I didn't even respond. I wasn't going too either. I can delete it if you want me too. We can pretend that..."

"Rachel stop" San says cutting me off. "It's okay"

"It is?" She nods her head yes.

"Yes. Like I said on our first date she's bound to come up. You're still best friends and I knew eventually you'd both start talking again" I just look at her dumbfounded. "I'm not Sara Rachel. I'm not going to keep her away from you. You want to talk to her go ahead"

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Honestly, yeah it does a little"

"Then I'm not going to talk to her. I don't want to make you think I'm going back to her or even want her back for that matter"

"Call her, text her, I know you miss her" Santana tells me.

"But..."

"But what, you told me the break up was mutual right?" I nod my head yes. "That you both agreed you weren't in love anymore" I nod my head yes again. "Then call her" Santana says with a shrug. "I trust you" I smile before she leans in to peck my lips. "Besides I don't want to seem like an overprotective girlfriend or anything"

"Girlfriend?" I question.

"Umm…yeah…I've been wanting to talk to you but…"

"Okay guys let's start rehearsing" I look over and see Mr. Schue and the rest of the club walking up to the stage.

"Just forget I said it. It's still a little early to make things official" Santana smiles but I can see the hurt in her eyes and I feel really bad. I didn't mean to make it seem like I didn't want to be her girlfriend. I do, god I do so bad I was just caught off guard. Santana gets up and grabs my hand pulling me up and leading me up to the stage to join the others.

"San" I begin to say but Mr. Schue waves me off to be quiet and I roll my eyes.

"Okay guys we're one month away from National's" Everyone cheers and high fives each other. "Thanks to Sugar we all are staying at one of the finest hotels Honolulu has to offer. So everyone thank Sugar" A group thank you is given and Sugar starts blowing kisses at all of us.

"San" I whisper and she just looks over at me. "I want…" I start to say but once again Mr. Schue silences me.

"Rachel just give me a few more minutes" I throw Mr. Schue an annoyed look. "Okay one more thing guys. Your rooms can't be co-ed. Boys will room with boys. Girls with girls."

"Mr. Schue!" Kurt protest.

"I'm sorry Kurt school rules. I can't allow you to room with the girls"

"This isn't fair" Kurt whines.

"Hey wait don't hotel rooms usually have two beds? Does this mean I'm going to have to share a bed with another dude?" Noah asks. "Because I'm not going if we do. There's no way I'm sleeping next to another dude"

"Aww come on Puckerman I thought you and dough boy love cuddling together" I roll my eyes at Santana's statement. Here they go.

"Shut it Lopez" Noah points his finger at Santana as he says that.

"How'd she know we cuddled?" Everyone's eyes turned to Finn and I can see Quinn rubbing her temples as she mouths idiot.

"Dude just shut up and I'm not sharing a bed with another guy"

"I can't believe you guys are fussing over rooms. We should be focusing on our competition at Nationals not who's rooming with who" Mr. Schue says and everyone starts talking well more like arguing.

"Santana" I say again trying to get her attention before Mr. Schue makes everyone be quiet.

"Yeah?" The glee club decides right then and there to get louder making it hard to hear anything at all.

"I want to be your girlfriend" I tell her.

"What?" She yells as she's unable to hear what I said.

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Schue shouts at the same time I decided to yell I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND. Everyone goes silent and I can hear the muffled giggles and everyone's eyes burning a hole through me. I can't believe that just happened. I'm turning red with embarrassment.

"You didn't have to yell. Of course you can be my girlfriend" Santana says with a cocky smirk. She gives me a sweet and loving kiss and that's when I hear the whistles and applause and I hide my face in her shoulder.

"Okay, okay. Can we all get back to what we actually came here to do?" Mr. Schue says but it takes another round of complaining and bickering and for Sugar to finally share with us that she is getting everyone their own rooms in Hawaii so no one has to share to finally rehearse like planned.

When practice finally ends a couple hours later we all just sort of stick around and hang out for a bit. Everything was going great that's until my phone started to vibrate and I saw that it was Sara calling me.

"Answer it" Santana tell me and I hesitate a bit. "Answer her" I shake my head no but she presses the answer button for me anyways. I glare at her and she just kisses my cheek before turning around to talk to Brittany.

"Hello"

"Hey" I can tell Sara is nervous. Her voice sounds a bit shaky.

"Can I call you back in a bit?" I ask Sara and Santana turns around and looks at me with curious eyes.

"Yeah…sure" Sara sounds disappointed and I frown. I know she thinks I'm not going to call her back.

"Sara I'll call you back, promise" I reassure her.

"Yeah okay, Bye"

"Bye" I say as I hang up the phone.

"Why didn't you talk to her?" Santana asks me.

"I will I just don't want to do it with everyone here. Kurt has like five ears and hears everything and will gossip it to Tina and Mercedes"

"She's right I will" Kurt shouts from three rows away.

"See" Santana laughs.

"You ready to go then?" I nod my head yes and grab my things. Both Santana and I say our goodbyes and head out.

The car ride is pretty silent. There really isn't enough time to talk to each other when I only live a few blocks away. As we reach my house Santana puts her car in park and looks over at me.

"Call you later?"

"You're not coming in?" I ask a bit surprised. We usually hang out after Saturday's practices.

"You sure you want me to come in?"

"Yes why wouldn't I? We always hang out"

"I know. I just figured you'd want some privacy for when you call Sara back"

"I don't want to call her if you're not around"

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust myself" I tell her honestly.

"What do you mean you don't trust yourself? Are…are you not over Sara?" Santana asks me with worried written all over her face.

"I am. I'm completely over her" I reassure her as I place my hand on top of hers. "But I just...I don't want to say or do something and it come back to you all wrong and you leave me for it, I don't want to lose you" Santana smiles at me.

"You're such a worry wart" She tells me as she hits my nose with her finger. "I want you to do and say whatever you want okay. I don't want you to feel like you have to walk on eggshells when it comes to me. I trust you" Santana leans over and gives me a kiss but it's not her normally kisses. This kiss made everything in my body turn into jelly. I felt my heart expand with what I think was her love and all I can do is just sigh.

"Can you please still come inside?" I ask with a pout once we break a part.

"Sure let's go" We both exit the car and head inside. To Santana's relief neither one of my dads are home. Even though I explained to her that my daddy was just joking around San's still a little intimidated by him. It's like the minute he comes home she finds a reason to leave and leaves fast.

When we get into my room Santana kicks off her shoes and flops on my bed like she always does. I set my bag down on the floor and make my way to my side of the bed and just as I'm about the lay down Santana rolls over. "You can't lay down till you call her?" I just glare at her. "I'm serious"

"Fine" I go back in a huff to my bag and grab my cell. I start dialing Sara's number and after a few rings she answers.

"Hello"

"Hey" I say and the line goes silent for a bit. "How are you?" She still doesn't say anything. "Sara?"

"I'm alright I guess" I finally hear her say.

"That's good" The line goes silent again and I'm not sure what else to say to keep the conversation going.

"Sorry if I interrupted something important earlier" She tells me.

"You didn't. I was just at glee practice and didn't want everyone to listen in to my conversation"

"Everyone like Santana?" I sigh at her comment. "I'm sorry that was stupid to say. How is Santana by the way?"

"Good. Would you like to say hi? She's right here" Santana throws a pillow at me and I hear Sara let out a small laugh.

"No thanks I'll pass"

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. So…I know me calling is probably weird but I just…I wanted to…and I know this is short notice…well not really because this happens every year but…I wanted to invite you to my birthday party I'm having later tonight"

"Birthday party?" I say really confused. I quickly walk over to my calendar and look at the date. CRAP! Today is Sara's birthday. I totally forgot. How can I forget? I've never forgotten her birthday before.

"Forgot already?" I can hear the sadness in her voice and I feel like utter crap.

"I'm so sorry Sara I didn't mean too. Happy Birthday"

"Anyways" Sara says ignoring my Happy Birthday. I know she's a little mad and I don't blame her. I can't believe I forgot. "I just thought I'd invite you since you haven't missed any of my parties. Bring whoever just not Santana"

"Sara" I whine.

"I'm kidding" She says with a chuckle. "Bring her and whoever else. You guys can even crash here if you want"

"I...I don't know" I say a little conflicted.

"I was kind of hoping you'd say you'd come but I part of me knew you wouldn't" The sadness in her voice is killing me. "It would mean a lot if you did though" I don't know what to tell her. I walk back over to my bed and to my relief Santana moves over and lets me sit down. "What if I said please? Please Rach will you come?" Sara is practically begging me and I can't find it in me to say no.

"I...Okay" I look over at Santana and she's just looking at me.

"Thank you. Thank you. Okay I have to go. I need to finish getting things ready. I'll see you later tonight"

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye" I hang up the phone and set it on my nightstand. When I look at Santana I give her a 'you're not going to like what I just did' smile.

"What did you agree to do?" She tells me and my smile widens. "What did you agree to do?" She asks again and I sigh.

"I forgot her birthday"

"I heard that part. So what did you agree to do to make it up to her?"

"I…I sort of…kind of… agreed to go to her birthday party tonight" I look down and don't hear Santana say anything. "She invited you to come too" I add.

"Yeah right" I hear Santana say with a laugh as she lifts my head up with her finger.

"She did. She said to bring you and whoever else and she even said we could crash at her house"

"Good. I'll call Brittany and Puck but we're not staying at her house. I can always rent us a hotel room or something"

"Are you mad?" I ask a little worried but San shakes her head no. "I can always call her back and tell her I can't come" Santana pulls me into her and gives me a kiss.

"We're going. Now I better get home and figure out what I'm going to wear tonight" She gets off the bed and puts her shoes back on. "I'll call Britt and Puck when I get home and let you know if they're coming or not. I can already tell you Puck will say yes. It's hard for him to turn down a party"

"Are you sure about this?" Part of me is wishing she would tell me I can't go because I'm sort of nervous about seeing Sara.

"Yes. I'll be back here to get you in about two hours so be ready" I walk Santana downstairs and out the door. "Two hours" She shouts as she walks to her car.

"Okay" I yell back. I watch her drive away and that's when I start to freak out a bit. This is too soon? I shouldn't go to Sara's party? What if she isn't doing great and I come in with Santana and throw my happiness in her face? What if she is going great though? That's good. I want her to be happy. I sigh to myself and head upstairs to figure out what to wear because whether I'm ready or not I'm headed to Sara's birthday party tonight.


	15. Sara's Birthday Party

I'm putting the last of my things in my overnight bag when I hear the sound of honking coming from outside. I roll my eyes and walk over to my window hoping it's not Santana because she knows how I am about that. When I look out I see a brown truck in my driveway. The driver's door open and Noah gets out and Santana jumps out from the back of his seat. I see her say something to him and then smack him upside his head. I let out a small laugh when Noah starts rubbing the back of his head. As he gets back in the truck I watch as San pulls out her phone from her pocket. I know she's going to be calling me so I quickly go and get my phone and go back to the window.

"Hey cutie we're here"

"I know and you didn't have to hit Noah" Santana looks from left to right as if she was trying to figure out where I am. "Look up at my window" I tell her and she looks up and waves.

"I told this jackass not to honk" She says while turning to look at Noah. I see him reach his hand out the window and grab the phone from Santana. "Puck give the phone back" Is all I hear before Noah's voice comes over the phone loud and clear.

"Hey princess, are you ready yet? Let's go"

"Yes I'm ready. I'll be right down"

"Cool" I can hear and see Santana asking for the phone back but all Noah does is roll his window up and I see Santana start yelling as she smacks the window and tries opening the truck door.

"Uh Rach" I hear Brittany's voice say.

"Yeah?"

"You better hurry and come down before Sanny kills Puck"

"I'll be right down" I tell Britt before hanging up the phone and going to get my bag.

"Care to explain why there's a brown truck honking in the driveway?" I turn around and see my dad standing in the doorway.

"It's Noah. He's here with Brittany and Santana to pick me up"

"And why is he honking? Does he not know how to get off the car and come to the door like a gentleman?"

"Dad its Noah, he thinks being a gentleman means letting me have the last Jell-O shot" My dad raises his eyebrow and I clear my throat. "Not that I have ever taken a Jell-O shot before I was just saying...I mean I don't drink...at all...ever. It's against the law you know"

"Rachel dear I was 18 once I know what you kids do at parties. I just hope your all smart enough to know not to drive afterwards"

"I know better than to do that" I rush to grab my jacket and bag.

"Honey, why are you rushing?"

"Because Noah just took San's phone and she's ready to kill him" My dad laughs and we both make our way downstairs only to see my daddy laughing while looking out the window.

"Rachel sweetie you better get out there that boy in the driver's seat is really making Santana mad" I roll my eyes. This is going to be a long two hour ride. I go to open the front door but my dad stops me.

"Wait. Where are you guys staying tonight?"

"Uh...Santana got us a hotel room"

"For everyone?" I shake my head no and both my dads look at each other.

"You girls get your own room. I don't want you sharing with gentleman Jell-O shot" My dad says as he reaches in his back pocket and pulls out his wallet.

"His name is Noah dad" I tell him with a laugh.

"I don't care what his name is you girls are not allowed to share a room with him" My dad hands me some money and I take it. "And if I find out you used this money for something other than an extra room you'll be grounded till graduation. Do you understand me?" I nod my head yes. "Now go and have a good time. Tell Sara happy birthday for us and please, please try and stay out of trouble. I don't want to be woken up at four in the morning saying my daughter is in jail"

"That won't happen" I give both my dads hugs goodbye and open the front door only to hear Santana yelling in Spanish.

"IDIOTA, ABRE LA PUERTA Y DAME MI TELÉFONO" I sigh and shake my head as I make my way to the truck. Santana looks at me and her angry face disappears.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"Better now that you're here" Santana kisses my cheek and that when I hear Brittany yell my name. We both turn and see Brittany hanging out the passenger side window.

"Britt has your window been open this whole time?" Santana asks her.

"Umm...yeah"

"Why didn't you tell me? You saw me yelling at Puck" Brittany shrugs.

"You didn't come on my side" Santana sighs and I giggle.

"Can we go now? I want to party already" Noah says after he opens the car door gets out. He takes my bag and throws it in the back of the truck with everyone else's.

"Jackass" Santana takes my hand and pushes past Noah as she helps me in the truck.

"Ready to roll?" We all tell him yes and as pulls out onto the street I start becoming a little anxious.

"Everything is going to be okay" Santana whispers in my ear. I turn to look at her and the smile she's giving me makes all my nervousness go away. I lay my head on her shoulder as we continue down the road.

* * *

The cab pulls up to Sara's house and I can see the lights shining in the backyard and hear the music blaring. Right about now I'm thinking I should have taken those shots Noah was offering back at the hotel. We exit the cab and I just look around. I haven't been to this house in such a long time.

"Let's get this party started" Noah says as he and Brittany start walking towards the house.

"You okay?" Santana asks and I nod my head yes. She intertwines our hands and we start making our way to the house as well. We come to a stop when the front door opens and Sara's cousin Andrew comes out.

"You're not welcome here" He says as he looks straight at me crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sara invited us Andrew so will you please just move out of the way so we can go in?" I tell him but he doesn't budge.

"Look dude I don't know who you are and I really don't care but Rachel asked you nicely to move so I suggest you move" Noah tries telling him but he still doesn't move an inch.

"That lying cheating whore isn't allowed in this house ever again" He points his finger right at me and that's when I feel Santana let go of my hand.

"Excuse me what did you just call her?" Santana takes a step forward.

"San don't" I try reaching for her but she brushes me off.

"I said that lying cheating whore isn't allowed here" Santana lunges forward but Noah stops her and a shouting match starts up.

"What the hell is going on?" A voice yells from behind Andrew. Everyone turns and then Andrew just walks away exposing Sara. She looks directly at me and a big smile spreads across her face. "You came"

"I came"

"That guys a serious asshole" Noah tells Sara as he nodes his head in Andrews direction.

"I know and I'm sorry for whatever he said"

"He called Rachel a whore" Santana informs her and the two just look at each other. There's this awkward tension forming and I'm getting a little uncomfortable.

"Happy Birthday" Brittany says as she hugs Sara.

"Uh thanks"

"So where's the beer?" Sara looks at Noah and shakes her head.

"Let's go loser. We have a beer pong table outside"

"Sweet" Noah puts his arm around Sara's neck and the two start heading out to the backyard and the three of us follow behind them. The minute I step foot in the yard I hear someone yell my name.

"Rachel!" Everyone stops and before I know it I'm being smothered in a big hug. When I see who it is a big smile spreads across my face and I hug him back tightly.

"Mike. I've missed you"

"I've missed you too. I mean just because you've dumped lame tard here doesn't mean you can't come back here and hang out with me once in a while"

"Excuse me but she didn't dump me" Sara pipes in and everyone sort of laughs. "She didn't!"

"Okay whatever. So where is this hideous looking girlfriend Sara says you have now?" Santana clears her throat and Mike turns and looks over at her.

"Hi I'm Santana the hideous girlfriend" Santana extends her hand and Mike cringes a bit as he shakes it.

"I'm so sorry"

"It's okay" Santana says with a smile. "It's not your fault it's lame tards" I see Sara's eyes narrow in.

"That's my friend Brittany and Noah" I introduce before Sara says something that I know will start a fight.

"Call me Puck" Noah tells Mike as he shakes his hand. Brittany then follows by giving Mike a hug.

"Well aren't you a friendly one" Brittany blushes a bit. "I was heading to the beer pong table. You guys want to play a game?"

"Yes" Noah answers and the boys head off towards the table. Sara and Brittany quickly follow after but Santana stays in place.

"She's the hideous one you know" Santana says and I just roll my eyes.

"Are you really going to act like a two year old?" She smirks at me and brings me in for a kiss. When I pull away I catch a glimpse of Sara. She's just staring at me and I feel really guilty for some reason.

"Don't" I hear Santana say.

"Don't what?"

"Don't feel guilty"

"How did you…"

"I can see it in your eyes" San says cutting me off. "I don't have a problem being here and occasionally listening to Sara run her mouth but if you're going to start feeling bad because she's not happy and you are then that when I'm going to have a problem" I don't say anything. She's right so all I do is grab her hand and lead her to the table where everyone else is.

* * *

Two hours later I find myself dancing with a very drunk Brittany as the other four who are just as drunk continue their game which has now turned into a game of quarters and from the look on Noah's face I can tell he's losing.

"Hey Britt I'm going to take a break" She just nods and continues to dance around. I walk back over to the table and stop just in time to see Noah hit the table with the quarter but miss.

"Who's winning?" I ask.

"I am" Both Sara and Noah say together and I just laugh.

"Hey princess, why aren't you drinking?" I just shrug. For some reason I'm really not in the mood to drink. I walk over to Santana who's talking with Mike.

"I'm going to the restroom I'll be back" I whisper in her ear and she nods. I leave the group and head inside to stand in what seems to be the longest line in the world.

"You want to use mine upstairs?" I look to my left and I see Sara coming towards me. I shake my head no. "You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure" She leans on the wall next to me and takes a sip out of her cup.

"I'm glad you came"

"I'm glad too"

"How's everything going?" She asks me.

"Everything great" I answer her as she takes another sip from her cup. "How are you? Where's Kristi? I haven't seen her around here yet"

"She's not here and isn't coming. She hates me right now"

"What?" I say shocked. "Why?"

"I told her I just wanted to be friends"

"But I thought you loved her?"

"So did I but…" She stops talking when she sees Brittany coming.

"I'm dying. Why is this line so long?" Brittany says as she wiggles from side to side. We both laugh at her.

"Come one I'll take you to mine upstairs" Sara gestures for Brittany to follow and the two head around the corner and out of my sight. Eventually the line moves and I quickly go in.

As I come back outside I spot Santana sitting on a stool so I walk over to her and lean my back against her. She intertwines are hands and wraps her arms around me. We stay like that until I see Sara and Brittany come back out. Subconsciously I start pulling away but Santana holds me in place. Sara stares at me, at us until she looks away and then walks back into the house. I sigh and then feel Santana let me go.

"Go" I turn around with a confused expression on my face. "Go check on her. I know that's what you want to do" I shake my head no. "Just go, its fine really"

"Okay. Thank you" I peck Santana on the lips before heading inside. Sometimes I don't even think I deserve to an awesome girlfriend like her. I step inside I see Sara in the kitchen pouring herself another drink.

"You really think you need another one?"

"If I have to keep watching your PDA with Santana then yes I do need another one" I sigh.

"Would you like us to leave?"

"No" Sara grumbles. "It's just…that should be me hold you and kissing you not her" I frown. "I made a huge mistake letting you go. I see that now"

"What happened to Kristi?"

"I told you. I told her I just wanted to be friends"

"But why?" She just shrugs. "Sara" I say practically begging.

"She wasn't you okay"

"What?" I watch her put her cup down and then come closer to me. She takes my hands into hers and just looks at me.

"I made a stupid mistake Rach. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and all I did was screw it all up." Sara frowns. "You know that saying you don't know what you got till it's gone? Yeah, I totally understand that now"

"Sara…"

"I miss you Rach. I miss spending time with you. I miss cuddling and kissing you. I just miss us" Sara pulls me forward and just before our lips touch I pull back as well as take a step back from her.

"I'm with Santana"

"So it was okay to kiss her behind my back but I can't kiss you behind hers?" I sigh and her words.

"I told you I was sorry. I never meant to do that to you"

"Can you please just give us one more try? I promise I'll never cheat or lie. I'll be the best girlfriend in the world"

"Sara…I'm with Santana and I'm not breaking up with her for you"

"Ouch"

"I'm sorry that came out really harsh. I didn't mean for it to be"

"No it's fine. I deserve it. My lose right"

"I'm always going to care for you Sara but just as a friend"

"I'm such an idiot" Sara looks down to the ground and shakes her head before looking back up at me. "Does she treat you right at least?" I smile and nod my head yes. "Makes you happy?" I nod again. "Guess that's all that matters"

"You're going to find the right girl for you one day Sara"

"I already did and I let her slip through my fingers" I pull Sara in for a big hug and she hugs back. "Come on let's head back" We make our way back outside but I stop dead in my tracks and suck in a big breath of air. I see Santana laughing and dancing like a weirdo with Brittany and it just melts my heart. I stand there grinning like an idiot. I didn't register what was going on until it finally hit me. In that moment I realized two things. One my dad was right. You'll just look at them and you'll know and two I'm totally in love with this girl.

"Have you told her?"

"Told her what?" I ask not taking my eyes off Santana.

"That you're in love with her" I snap out of my gaze and look back over at Sara. "Don't play dumb. I saw you. She took your breath away just right now"

"I…" Sara rolls her eyes and walks away. I watch her go up to Santana and whisper something in her ear. Oh my god is she telling her I love her? She wouldn't do that would she? I start to panic and little and then I see Sara shake Santana's hand before walking away. Santana looks over and me and waves me over. I take a deep breath before walking back to her.

"Everything go okay?"

"Yeah" I say while nodding my head. "What did Sara tell you just now?" Santana just smirks.

"Don't worry about it" I give her an un-amused look and she just kisses me.

* * *

As I lay my head down in the hotel bed I replay the whole night events. From first seeing Sara, to our conversation and to the moment I realized I'm in love with Santana. I feel Santana wrap her arm around me bringing me closer to her.

"San?" I whisper trying not to wake Brittany up in the other bed.

"Mmmm" I turn around in bed so that I'm facing her and wait for her to open her eyes.

"San" I say again. Her eyes flutter open.

"Why don't you ever let me sleep" I laugh and playfully push her a bit. I run my finger across her eyebrow down her cheek and then place a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I love you" She doesn't say anything and I start to worry.

"It's about time"

"What?"

"Rach I've loved you since first grade" I smile. "I love you too" She tells me before kissing my lips. "Now let me sleep before I order a slushie attack on you"

"You wouldn't do that"

"No I wouldn't but I doubt you'll want to deal with cranky me so goodnight"

"Goodnight" I tell her as I turn back over.


	16. Welcome To Hawaii

"San are you okay?" We've been sitting in the plane for about fifteen minutes waiting to takeoff and Santana hasn't stopped looking out the window or shaking her leg up and down. "San?" She finally stops and looks over at me. She looks like she's going to be sick.

"I'm umm..." She clears her throat. "I'm afraid to fly" A smile spreads across my face and she rolls her eyes. "Don't you dare tell anyone" I zip my lips up with my hand.

"How can you be afraid? Didn't you guys fly to New York last year?" I ask her as I take her hand into mine.

"We went but we took the train"

"So you didn't fly" She shakes her head no. "Have you ever even been on a plane before?"

"I...uh...no" I laugh.

"Then how do you know you're afraid of flying if you haven't flown before?"

"Because"

"What a strong argument" I say sarcastically and she playfully nudges me.

"You're becoming a real smart ass you know that"

"I'm learning from the best" Santana smirks before pulling me in for a kiss. When we break apart I can see she's a little more calm that is until the seat belt sign goes off followed by the prepare for takeoff announcement. As the plane starts moving I see Santana quickly fasten her seat belt pulling the belt till it can't be pulled anymore. She asks me to tug on it a few times which I do and then she goes back to shaking her leg. I bite my lip at the cuteness of this situation and fasten my own seat belt. _Prepare for takeoff_ is heard and I reach over to grab her hand.

"It's going to be okay. Nothing to worry about"

"Easy for you to say" The plane starts picking up speed and I feel Santana grip my hand a little tighter. I look over at her and see that her eyes are glued shut. "Just know if we die I love you"

"We're not going to die" I say with a laugh.

"Don't laugh at me"

"I'm sorry" I kiss her cheek and as soon as we get high enough in the air the seat belt sign goes off. "You can open your eyes now we're perfectly safe in the air" San shakes her head no.

"We're not safe until we land"

"Are you going to keep them closed for the whole fight to California?"

"You mean Hawaii and yes I'm keeping them closed"

"You do know we're stopping in California right?" Her eyes shoot open.

"What do you mean we're stopping in California?"

"There's no straight flight to Hawaii from Ohio. We have to fly to Oakland, California and then from there we switch planes and then fly to Hawaii"

"When did this happen and why wasn't I informed?" I start giggling at Santana state of panic. "This isn't funny Berry" She tells me as she lets go of my hand and crosses her arms over her chest.

"You're really scared aren't you?"

"YES"

"Don't worry I'll protect you" Santana rolls her eyes.

"Great now I'm really going to die"

"HEY!" She laughs.

"So how long is the flight to Cali?"

"About five hours" I answer her.

"And then the flight after that?"

"Another five hours" Just as I say that the plane starts shaking and Santana grabs my hand, shuts her eyes and starts repeating we're going to die over and over. The seat belt sign goes on again and then the pilot comes on over the intercom.

"I've put the belt sign back on ladies and gentlemen we've seem to have some turbulence, nothing to worry about though. As soon as we are in the clear I'll turn it back off. Forecast for California is sunny with temperatures in the 80s"

"It's just turbulence"

"I'm not going to make it to Hawaii alive. Hell I'm not even going to make it to California. I'm going to have a heart attack before I even get there"

"It's going to be okay" I reassure her again as I start rubbing my hand up and down her leg. I see her eyes open and look down at my hand.

"Uh...Rach can you umm...not"

"Sorry" I pull my hand away. We both give each other an apologetic look before she grabs my hand into hers and closes her eyes again. I frown and lean back in my chair. I hate this awkward stage Santana and I have gone into. It's not even awkward. It's more frustrating than anything. We both agreed not touch each other in a way that would turn the other on. I mean do you know how hard that is especially when I like the feeling of Santana on top of me when we're making out. All I want to do is run my hands under her shirt and…I shake my head out of that thought, I can't go there right now especially when I'm stuck in this plane for five hours.

I let out a sigh and start playing with Santana's fingers. This whole agreement comes from the fact that Santana and I can't have sex. Not because we're not ready but because we can't. It's like every time we try something stops us. Take for instance the first time we tried. We were at my house. We weren't really planning on things going as far as they did but it happened and as started slowly stripping each other's clothes off we heard the front door close. We quickly put our clothes back on just in time before my dad came in my room. _"Hi Honey we're back a little early your father wasn't feeling good. You don't look so well yourself. You look a little red. Are you getting sick too?"_ He checked my forehead and then looked at Santana. _"You look a little red too. I hope you two aren't getting sick"_ After my dad left my room Santana quickly got up and left as well.

Then next time we tried but failed was at San's house. She told me her mother would be at work all night but of course right before we get the last piece of clothing off we hear her door try to open followed by _"Ana mija why is your door locked? Is Rachel in there? Are you two having sex?" _Talk about mood killer.

After those two incidents there was a couple more and then finally one day we decided to just keep our hands to ourselves until we are really sure we won't get interrupted. Santana thinks it's the universe telling us we aren't ready but right about now I could care less what the universe thinks. I want Santana and I want her now.

"Stop thinking about it" I look over at Santana whose eyes are still shut. "I know what you're thinking and when it's supposed to happen it will happen"

"How do you do that?" Santana opens her eyes and looks at me.

"Do what?"

"Know exactly what I'm thinking or feeling" She presses a kiss on my lips before saying "Magic".

* * *

Welcome to Honolulu Hawaii

I look up at the banner as we all make our way into the hotel lobby. Mr. Schue tells us all to wait in one area as he and Sugar check in and get our hotel keys for us. Of course no one listens and everyone scatters around the hotel.

"Lopez look I just got laid AGAIN" Both Santana and I look over at Noah whose is getting another lei from one of the hotel greeters. "That's more times than you" He adds before walking away with a smirk.

"Idiot" Santana whispers under her breath but I still hear it.

"You told him?"

"I didn't tell him. It's more like he guessed"

"And what you just had to confirm it?"

"I don't know how to answer that question without getting in trouble" I roll my eyes and start walking away.

"Rach wait" Santana grabs my arms stopping me from going any further. "Why are you mad?"

"I'm not" I lie as I tilt my head to the side and stare at her.

"You are. Please don't be mad. I don't want you mad at me. Not here, not now"

"I just…I don't want anyone knowing about our sex life. I'd like to keep that a private thing"

"It is private. I didn't even tell him anything. He asked a yes or no kind of question so either way he was going to be Puck at tease us about it"

"You're right" I tell her because she is right, either way Noah will be Noah.

"Besides there really isn't much to tell, we haven't done anything"

"And that's my fault?" I say defensively.

"What? No" I just glare at her before walking away. "Rach wait, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just leave me alone"

"Rachel" I hear Santana say raising her voice a bit.

"I'M SEXUAL FRUSTRATED OKAY" I yell without thinking and everyone in the hotel stops what they're doing and stares at me. I cover my face with my hands and shake my head as I turn red with embarrassment. "Why does that always happen to me?" I say and then I feel arms wrap around me.

"It's because you're a weirdo" I hear Santana say as she pulls away my hands from my face. I elbow her and she laughs. "And just so you know I'm just as frustrated as you but I don't yell it out loud for everyone to hear" I elbow her again. "And I told you it will happen when it happens. We don't need to rush it, you know that right?"

"I know but…I really want to do it" I say and she just smirks at me.

"I didn't know you were such a nymphomaniac"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me" I wink at her and she just stands there with this blank stare. "Umm…are you okay?" I ask a little worried.

"Fine I just…I can't believe you said that. That was really hot and if it wasn't for the fact that I see Mr. Schue coming this way I would have dragged you into the bathroom over there and had my way with you" It's my turn to give a blank stare. "Now we're even"

"What?" I say a bit confused.

"You put dirty thoughts in my head and I just put a dirty thought in your head. We're even"

"Jerk"

"Alright everyone gather around" Mr. Schue announces and everyone comes from all over. "Here are everyone's room keys" He starts passing out the keys to everyone. "Guys are on the 10th floor where my room is at and girls are on the 11th floor where Miss Pillsbury and Coach Beiste are at. Also I'm making one small change to the guys and girls rule. Since I know it's your Spring Break and I want you all to have fun I'm going to allow you all to hang out in each other's rooms. But no staying the night. Understand?" Mr. Schue looks at Kurt who just rolls his eyes. "Curfew tonight is at ten"

"Curfew" We all say as a group.

"Yes curfew. Just for tonight"

"You can't be serious Mr. S" Quinn adds.

"Yeah, what happened to this is your Spring Break and I want you to have fun" Mercedes also adds.

"I do want you all to have fun but can't have you all running around till whenever. I need you well rested for Nationals tomorrow." We all moan and groan. "Come on guys you're going to be here for five days. All I'm asking is for one night, one night to be in your rooms at a decent hour. Curfew is at ten. I'm doing room checks at ten fifteen so please be in your rooms by then"

"And what if we're not in our rooms? Or what if we just sneak out after you do checks?" Noah asks.

"If you're not in your rooms or if I catch you sneaking out you'll get to spend the rest of Spring Break with Ms. Pillsbury, Coach B and myself and let me tell you we've planned a very educational visit for ourselves"

"Lame"

"This is just for one night guys. After tomorrow you're free to stay out as late as you want just be on your best behaviors. Competition start time is ten so I want everyone to meet in the lobby at eight sharp. We'll do a quick run through at eight thirty and then head to the competition. Now go on you're all free for the rest of the day. Go explore but be in your rooms at ten" Mr. Schue leaves and we all just stand around talking to each other about what we should do for the day.

"I have something special planned just for the two of today" Santana whispers in my ear.

"Yeah?" She nods her head yes. "What is it?"

"Sugar has a private yacht down here and I asked her if I could use it for the day"

"Really?" Santana smiles nods her head yes again.

"Thought we could go out and explore the ocean. Maybe watch the sun set together"

"Totally mushy" San rolls her eyes.

"Romantic. Why can't you say romantic" I giggle.

"So what time do we have to be on the yacht?

"Yacht? Who has a yacht?" Noah asks as he puts his arms around both Santana and I's neck.

"No one does" Santana pushes him off of us and he frowns.

"I have a yacht" Sugar says as she comes closer to us. "But I promised Santana I'd lend her it for the day"

"Screw that let's all go party on it. Who's in to party on Sugar's yacht" Noah announces to the group and of course they all cheer and get hyped up to go on it. "Sug where's your yacht at?"

"Outside at the docks, it's says Motta on the side of it"

"Alright cool. Everyone meet at the yacht in ten" Everyone scatters and heads to the elevators.

"I'm fucking killing him"

"Language" I tell Santana.

"I'm killing him and then dumping his body over board in the ocean so no one will find him" I just shake my head and smile.

"You're not killing him besides we can still watch the sun set together"

"Yeah with eleven other people, this was supposed to our time together"

"There's plenty of time to spend together. Now come on let's go change before they leave us"

"Fine" I drag San to the elevators. "If you won't let me kill Puck can I still beat the shit out of him?" She asks me as we walk into the elevator.

"I'll hold him while you do" I tell her with a smile and all she does is smirk at me as the elevator doors close.


	17. Yachts, Fat Lips and Sweet Lady Kisses

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated. It's been a while I know *bows head in shame* I could give you so many reasons why I haven't updated but I won't. I'll just say that life really sucks right now and I'm really truly sorry for the wait.**

* * *

I'm in the back part of the yacht laying down on one of those beach chairs working on my tan with all the girls and Kurt. I have my eyes closed and all I can feel is the warm sun and the cool ocean breeze hitting my body. I can feel myself going in and out of sleep as I hear the sound of the ocean waves. It's so calming, relaxing and most of all peaceful.

"I'm killing your girlfriend" Well there goes the peacefulness. I don't open my eyes but I can tell by the tone in Noah's voice his really annoyed.

"Why? What did she do?"

"She took my women"

"What?" I open my eyes, shielding them from the sun and sit up. "What women?" I don't remember anyone else coming on the boat with us and all the girls are back here with me so I don't know what Noah is talking about.

"Those girls I brought on the yacht. She took them" I roll my eyes. I remember now, right before we left the dock Noah jumped off and practically beg these two girls to come on board with us.

"How did she take them from you?"

"She's been flirting with them non-stop and now they're all over her and won't pay attention to me" He sounds like a little kid that's not getting his way.

"I really don't believe that. I'm sure Santana is just being nice to them" Noah grabs my hand and pulls me up on my feet. "Noah what are you doing? Let me go"

"You'll thank me for this later" He begins to drag me to the front of the yacht where I see Santana sitting at a small table with two blond haired girls on each side of her. She doesn't look like she's flirting and the girls are not all over her like Noah claimed. In fact they look like three people having a pleasant conversation. "See told you"

"Told me what? I don't see anything wrong. They look fine to me" I tell him and that's when Santana sees me and waves me over.

"That's because they saw us coming. Go see for yourself. They are way too friendly with each other" Noah nudges me towards Santana before walking away. I shake my head and sigh as I make my way over to the table.

"Hey cutie" San greets me with a smile. She gets up from her seat and kisses my cheek. "We were just talking about you"

"Hopefully it was all good things"

"Always, where'd Puck go?" I shrug my shoulders.

"So you must be the famous Rachel Berry Santana keeps talking about" One of the girls says with a smile.

"I'm Rachel Berry but I'm far from famous"

"With the way Santana talks about you you're pretty much a celebrity"

"Or a goddess" The other girl adds and I blush.

"Like really if the people I dated gushed about me the way Santana does about you I'd feel like I can do anything or be anything" I smile and look over at Santana whose seems to be the one blushing now.

"Can you guys hush up and talk about something else now?" San says as she takes my hand and leads me to the table. One of the girls moves a seat over giving me a space to sit.

"Thank you" I tell her as I take a seat.

"I'm Taylor by the way and this is Ashley"

"Nice to meet you" I shake both girls hands.

"They're here for Nationals too" Santana informs me.

"Oh really? Where are you guys from?"

"Florida" Then suddenly out of nowhere Sam coming running towards the table.

"Sugar made a call and had someone bring us some jet skis" He says like a little kid who just got the best news of his life.

"For everyone?" Santana questions him.

"No. We all have to take turns or maybe double up but still jet skis, come on" He does a drum roll pound on the table with both his hands quickly and then takes off.

"O...kay that boy needs some serious help" Santana jokes, making everyone laugh.

"I think he's cute. Come on Ash let's go play"

"With the jet skis or with him?" Taylor playfully smacks Ashley across the arm as they get up. "You guys coming?" San shakes her head and waves them to go.

"You two go and have fun. We'll catch up later"

"Alright nice meeting you Rachel, I'm sure we'll talk later" As soon as the two girls leave Santana turns and just looks at me.

"What?"

"So what did Puck tell you?"

"What do you mean?" I ask a bit confused.

"I went to check on you a little while ago to see if you wanted to go swimming but I noticed you were too busy getting a drool tan line on your face, so I came and sat with Puck and the girls" I playfully nudge her and she laughs. "And then when Puck left the table in a huff and I saw you magically appear a few minutes later with him I knew he had to have said something to you to get you to come over here. So what did he say?"

"I wasn't drooling thank you very much"

"Uh huh sure, you still have some on your face" Santana reaches out to wipe my mouth but I swat her hand away.

"I don't drool" I tell her as I fold my arms across my chest and pout. San rolls her eyes and kisses my pout and I smile.

"So what did Puck say?" She asks me again and I exhale loudly.

"Noah said you were taking his women away. That you were flirting with the girls and that they were all over you"

"He's such an idiot and acts like a freakin baby when things don't go his way. Especially when it comes to girls"

"Honestly, I didn't care but he practically dragged me down here to prove to me that what he was saying was true"

"You didn't care that I was flirting with girls and that they were all over me?" Santana asks while raising her eyebrow and I just roll my eyes.

"You know I do care. And by the way you're not allowed to let any girls near you" Santana just smirks. "But I knew you were probably just trying to make Noah mad since he ruined your surprise for me"

"I really wish I could say I was trying to get back at him but I wasn't. I was just talking to them. It's not my fault Ashley is gay and kept telling him she had a partner"

"She's gay?" Santana nods her head.

"And even if she was single apparently I'm not her type. Which is hard to believe because let's face it I'm everyone's type"

"Yeah ooookay San" I shake my head with a smile. I swear that girl can be so cocky sometimes. "So what's Ashley's type then?"

"Nerds like you" I frown at her answer and she laughs. "Maybe even bigger ones than you. Like the straight A, never missing class or school, never late, never missing an assignment, member of every club, asks for extra credit, extra homework, doesn't stay out late Sunday through Thursday, kisses her mom and dad hello and goodbye, wears big like super big glasses kind of nerds"

"I'm not a nerd"

"Baby you're a nerd. Maybe not as big as the type of nerds Ashley likes but you're a nerd" She tells me as she quickly pecks my lips but I glare at her.

"What about Taylor then? Why wasn't she falling for Puck?"

"Puck isn't Taylor's type either. She likes long haired boys. That's why she's all hot and bothered for..."

"Sam" I say finishing Santana's sentence. She nods in disgusted. "Sam's cute" I tell her with a shoulder shrug.

"Eww Rach you're going to make me throw up" I roll my eyes.

"Sam is cute though. He has that sweet and goofy thing about him that makes you want to fall in love with him"

"Anyways" Santana says with another disgusted face. "Puck wasn't getting the hints when we were all talking. Puck thought partner meant boyfriend and in his mind that just means he has to work a little harder to get to her and when Taylor mentioned that all her exes had long hair he said he was thinking about getting rid of the Mohawk and growing his hair out" Santana shakes her head. "Typical Puck, saying and doing things just to get a girl"

"And you dated him why?" I ask Santana.

"I wasn't dating him. We were just...do you really want to get into this?" I shake my head no, I rather not. "You want to go play on the jet skis?"

"No. I'm going back to tan"

"Seriously?" Santana looks at me like I said something wrong.

"Yeah why?"

"Because you can tan the rest of the time we're here. Let's go out and have some fun" Santana gets up and hold out her hand.

"But..." Her eyebrows narrow in, in confusion.

"But what?"

"I just…I rather tan" Santana just looks at me and then her face softens.

"Are you scared?" I bite my lower lip. "Oh my god you're scared" She starts laughing at me and I pout. "You're the first person I know to ever be scared of going on jet skis"

"Well I rather not die today so I'm just going to tan"

"You're not going to die. Nothing is going to happen. They're just mini motor boats that you sit on. Plain and simple"

"But I could fall off and one of the boys or even you could ride over me or decapitate me and bam I'm dead"

"You're really cute but stop being so dramatic" Santana grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet. "Come on. Just hold on tight and you'll be fine" She starts pulling me and I have no choice but to follow her.

"San" I whine.

"Don't be a baby you'll be fine"

* * *

I lay in my hotel bed later that night holding an ice pack to my fat lip, flipping through channel after channel while my phone blows up with a bunch of texts from Santana. Of course what I feared the most happened. Well except for the getting run over and dying. I not only got elbowed in the face but I fell off the jet ski because of it. I'm honestly not that too mad about it. It was an accident. Santana's hand slipped off the handle as she was turning and her elbow hit me in my mouth. I think I'm more okay with what happened than Santana is. She practically looked like she was going to cry when she saw my lip.

"Rach open the door" I turn the TV volume down and look around the room in confusion. I hurt my lip not my head so why am I hearing things. "Rach" I pick up my phone thinking I maybe accidentally called someone but I didn't. I get up and go to the door and look through the peep hole but I don't see anyone. Then I hear two soft knocks followed by "Rachel open the door!" And that's when I realize the knocks and voice is coming from the joining room door. I'm confused. No one in glee club is next to me so how would the people next door know who I am? "Rachel open the damn door" I walk over to the door and open it. I see Santana and two very annoyed looking people behind her. "About time jeez" Santana walks past me and comes into my room. I give a quick apology to the people in the next room before closing the door and locking it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't be in my room anymore. I wanted to check on you" Santana says with a smile.

"You're going to get in trouble"

"No I'm not. No one knows I left well except for Quinn, Brittany and then the other strangers that were in the rooms I went through to get here. Everyone else including Mr. S, Ms. P and B think I'm in my room" I just give her an annoyed look until I see her eyes look directly at my lip. "It doesn't hurt anymore" I reassure her.

"I'm still really sorry. I didn't mean to do that. My hand just slipped"

"I know. It was an accident. Mr. Schue isn't going to be happy when he sees it though"

"What do you mean? Didn't he see it when he did his room checks?" I shake my head no.

"I hid it"

"Oh well" Santana says with a shoulder shrug. "They score us on dancing and singing not looks so he can't get too mad"

"I guess. So do you want to watch a movie? I think I saw The Notebook on"

"You crazy? The Walking Dead has a marathon going on right now"

"Please don't make me watch that San. I had nightmares the last time" I whine to her hoping she'll watch The Notebook instead. She shakes her head no and goes to grab the remote to change the channel. The minute I hear gun shots and screams I know I'm going to be watching zombies until it's time to go to sleep and that's just what happens.

After a painful three hours of zombie torture we finally turn the TV off. When I look at the clock I know we really need to get some sleep for competition.

"Night Rach" Santana tells me. "You want me to turn the light off or leave it on?"

"I don't get a goodnight kiss?"

"I don't want to hurt you"

"You're not. Just kiss me" Santana leans in and places the lightest kiss on my lips. "Really?"

"What?" I cup her cheek and then kiss her firmly. When she realizes I'm not in any pain she starts to deepen the kiss and begins to push me on my back and we settle in a comfortable position with her on top of me. I can feel her hips start to rock into me as she starts placing kisses along my jaw down to my neck. My hands rest on her hips for a bit but then I slide them under her shirt running them up and down her back.

"I'm waiting for someone to knock on the door" I tell her and I feel her smile into my neck.

"I know" San pulls away a bit. "Do you want to stop?" She asks me.

"Not at all" I lean up to place a soft kiss on her lips and then she goes right back to kissing my neck.

"I'm a little nervous though" I tell her honestly and she pulls away again.

"You sure you want to do this? We can wait"

"I don't want to wait anymore" I tell her as I pull my tank top over my head. She kisses my lips again and then starts trailing kisses down my neck, to my collarbone, down to my stomach and stops at the waist band of my sleep shorts. I lift my hips up and she takes them off. She sits up and removes her shirt. I get under the covers and remove my bra and panties and sit there with her covers over me. Santana get under the covers on the other side of me and removes her clothes as well.

"I feel like saying I'll show you mine if you show me yours but we kind of have the same parts" I roll my eyes and she laughs. She moves closer to me but I stop her.

"Wait" She gives me a confused look. "Can you…umm…turn the lights off" There's still confusion all over her face. "I'm just…I'm really nervous right now" She gives me a smile and kisses my lips.

"There's nothing to be nervous about it's just me"

"I know but…"

"But nothing" Santana tells me as she cuts me off. "You're beautiful Rach" I give her a shy smile. "But I'll turn the lights off"

"I love you" I tell her as she reaches for the light switch.

"I love you too" She tells me as she flicks the switch off.


	18. Final Days In Hawaii

I'm rushing out of the elevator doors, heading straight to the lobby with Santana right behind me. I knew I shouldn't have listened to her when she said_ "just ten more minutes Rach"_ because the next thing I know I'm opening my eyes to a clock that says eight ten in big red number.

"Hurry up Santana" I scold her. It's already eight thirty two. Not only are we late for meet up we are two minutes late for the run through and I hate being late.

"I'm coming. I'm coming" We turn the corner and stop dead in our tracks when we see the whole glee club turn to stare at us.

"So nice of you to join...Rachel what happened to your lip" Mr. Schue asks me little concerned and I quickly cover my mouth. "Rachel?"

"There was a tiny accident" I tell him after I lower my hand from my face. "But I'm fine" Mr. Schue sighs. He doesn't look happy. I told Santana he wouldn't be happy.

"If you're fine please explain to me why you're so late then? Why you're both so late. I told you meet up was at eight sharp"

"We..." Santana elbows me. "I mean... I just...I over slept"

"You overslept?" Mr. Schue sounds a little surprised like if I'm not capable of oversleeping. I am! I can over sleep if I want too. "Did you not get the morning wakeup call I had the hotel send everyone?"

"I...I..." I can't get the words out of my mouth. I did get the call but that's when San told me ten more minutes and well we know what happened with that. Mr. Schue keeps staring at me and I don't know what to tell him so I just look down. I can hear him sigh and I know he's disappointed. "I'm sorry" I whisper. I don't like disappointing people.

"I thought you'd be a little more responsible and not just ignore the wakeup call" He tells me and I just keep my head down and frown.

"Lay off it was my fault we're both late" I hear Santana say and I lift my head to look at her. "I called the front desk last night to cancel her call. I wanted to wake her up but I went back to sleep after I got my early as hell call"

"You weren't supposed to go back to sleep after the call Santana. I made sure you all got calls for a reason"

"Well some of us don't need an hour to wake up and get ready"

"What would have happened if you didn't wake up till the very last minute? You could have cost us Nationals" Santana rolls her eyes.

"I really doubt you would have let me and especially Rach sleep through Nationals. If we weren't down here in another five, ten minutes someone would have came up and got us"

"And what if no one came to get you?" Mr. Schue challenges San.

"Then it would have been your fault for losing Nationals not mine" Santana snaps back and I take a big gulp. I didn't realize Nationals was that big of a deal for everyone. I know this club has struggled in the beginning years but they won last year. I thought this year they would be a little more relaxed about it but the way these two are fighting you would think it was a live or die situation.

"Will, I think it's time to get going. It's getting late" Ms. Pillsbury cuts in but Mr. Schue and Santana continue to stare at each other until Ms. Pillsbury pulls him away and I take San's hand in mine pulling her closer to me. "Come on everyone. Let's head to the bus" We all start walk across the lobby to the bus outside when I hear Noah behind me.

"You're full of bruises today aren't ya princess?" I stop to look at him and he has a smirk on his face as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Your neck" He tells me and start touch my neck everywhere but I don't feel anything on it other than it being a little tender in a certain spot. "I think you two were doing a little more than just oversleeping" I try looking down at my neck but of course I can't see anything.

"What is it? What's on my neck?" I ask Santana and she leans in and whispers in my ear and my eyes go wide. She touches my neck in the spot where she left her love bite and I cover it with my hand and smack her across the arm with the other.

"Hey that hurt"

"Good! I told you not to mark me"

"I didn't mean too and you're not the only one with something on you" I give San a confused look before she lifts up her shirt and lowers her shorts a bit to reveal a small mark on her hip bone.

"Damn! I really wish I was in that room with the two of you" Noah says and both Santana and I roll our eyes.

"Rachel, Santana, Puck let's go" Mr. Schue yells and just as we are about to start moving a really loud WAIT is heard from the other side of the lobby. We turn and see Tina rushing towards us dragging her bag as she tries to put her jacket on.

"Don't leave without me"

"Did you guys know she was missing?" Santana asks Noah and he just shrugs.

"Tina?" Mr. Schue comes over as Tina reaches us and falls forward with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry…I'm late….my phone….doesn't work"

"Weren't you with Mike?" Tina stands up straight and glares at Mr. Schue.

"Just because we are both Asian doesn't mean we're dating each other or know where the other is at. Although I do find Mike very attractive we don't really talk other than when we are in glee club" Tina storms away and heads for the bus outside.

"Look who's not only irresponsible but very racist" Santana tells Mr. Schue and I see him press his lips together.

"Uh...let's go to the bus" I push Noah forward and grab Santana's hand dragging her away towards the bus outside.

* * *

We arrive at the Neal S. Blaisdell Concert Hall and suddenly I feel sick. Then again I always feel sick before these competitions.

"Last one and then you never have to do this ever again well until college" Santana tells me and I give her a small smile. I haven't told her yet that I'm not applying to NYADA. I haven't told anyone really. I know Mr. Schue and my daddy are really excited about me going and my future possibilities on Broadway but I just don't think that school or the Broadway life is right for me. I just can't imagine me singing and dancing for the rest of my life.

"Alright everyone, gather around" Mr. Schue shouts at everyone. "Even though we didn't get to do a run through like I planned" He stares at me and Santana. "I have a good feeling about today and I would like to give my speech to you all now because unlike Sectional and Regional's I won't have time to do it right before" Mr. Schue takes a deep breath and looks a little teary eyed.

"Mr. Schue, are you going to cry?" Tina asks.

"I...uh...I'm really trying not too but I'm just really proud of all of you. We've come a long way since we started this club. We failed miserably the first year came close the second year and finally won last year. I also know a lot of us within this club fight and argue and even slushie each other but we're a family. When we're in our choir room or when we go out to these competitions we have each other's back. My lower class I hope we get to this point next year but for my seniors this is it for us, our last competition together. After this glee club will just be a memory. So when they call our name let's give it our all and have fun. But most of all let's bring the title back to McKinley once again" The glee club cheers.

"Let's tear this shit up" Noah says as he puts his arms around mine and Santana's neck and the three of us and the rest of the glee club walk towards the building doors and compete for what would be McKinley's second National championship and my first.

* * *

"San what's going to happen when we graduate?" I ask as I lay between her legs with my back into her chest. It's our last day in Hawaii and we thought we'd spend it on the beach together without the rest of the club.

"I don't know. What do want to happen?"

"I don't know" I say softly.

"Okay, tell me what was supposed to happen. I know you probably had your high school, college and after college life all planned out before you moved so let me hear it" I push back into her and she chuckles as she wraps her arms around me and hugs me tight.

"Jerk"

"It's true though. So tell me, what was supposed to happen?" She places her chin on my shoulder and I sigh because she's right. I did have everything planned out.

"I was supposed to finish high school at my old school for starters" I begin to tell her. "Get straight A's and maybe join the tennis team"

"Tennis?" Santana questions before letting me go and laughing hysterically. I move out of her legs and glare at her.

"What's wrong with Tennis?"

"Tennis is lame and for losers"

"It's not. Tennis is a very mature sport and the only one that doesn't require physical violence"

"You're such a dork"

"You know you keep calling me a dork when in fact you're the one in glee club. Have you ever thought about glee club being lame and for losers?"

"Nope"

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm in it and when I'm in something it's no longer lame, it's fantastic" I roll my eyes.

"Anyways, besides my perfect grades and tennis I was going to apply to four schools and Sara was going to apply to the same ones and whichever schools we both got into that's where we were going to go for college"

"Why only four?" I shrug. "So what four schools were you applying too?"

"Ohio State, Columbia, Manhattan College and NYU"

"You want to be in New York don't you?" I nod my head yes.

"Yeah I do. When my dads took me on that mini vacation during winter break I fell in love with the place even more and now I can't wait to live there"

"Well nothing will change you can still apply to those schools plus NYADA"

"I don't want to go to NYADA" I tell her as I lower my head. I feel her fingers on my chin as she lifts my head back up to meet her eyes.

"Then don't go"

"But..."

"But nothing, if you don't want to go then don't go"

"You're not mad?"

"No. Why would I be?" I shrug.

"Everyone really wanted me to go to that school"

"I want you to be happy Rach and if the school or the thought of that school doesn't make you happy then don't go" I smile and kiss her lips.

"Where do you want to go to college?"

"I don't really know yet. UCLA, Seattle, Las Vegas. Haven't really made up my mind yet but I know I'll be applying to more than just four schools" She tells me with a smile.

"Oh" I frown a bit and her smile disappears.

"What?"

"Nothing" I tell her with a small head shake.

"It's because none of my schools I mentioned are in New York huh" I shrug. "I can apply to schools there too you know"

"But what if we don't get into the same school?"

"Then we'll just go to different schools"

"But that's not what I want"

"Uh oh watch out world Rachel Berry isn't getting her way" I glare at her.

"You're such a jerk sometimes" I get up to leave and I feel her hand wrap around my wrist and she pulls me back down.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I'm an ass" I just stare at her clearly unhappy. "I'm sorry. But really, you have to stop sweating the little stuff. So what if we don't go to the same school or even live in the same state? It's not permanent, just a temporary thing. We'll be okay"

"How do you know? I couldn't even keep a long distance relationship going being just two hours away. How do you expect me to keep one going if we're states away?"

"I love you and you love me so that's how we're going to make it work" I glare at her, like I haven't heard that before. "Stop what you're thinking. What happened between you and Sara won't happen to us. Our relationship is different"

"I really hate when you know what I'm thinking" She smirks at me.

"Can we please stop fighting and planning the future? I want to enjoy our last day here. When we go back home and after Puck's victory party he's having for glee club we can discuss the future but I can tell you right now everything will be okay"

"But…"

"Do you trust me?"

"You know I do"

"Then trust me when I say everything will be okay" Santana leans in to kiss me sweetly before pushing me onto my back so that's she on top of me. I close my eye losing myself in the moment when I hear Santana scream and then fell nothing but water dripping on me. I open my eyes and San's hair is forward and dripping wet.

"Those fuckin assholes" Santana gets up from me and looks around. I sit up and see Noah and Sam taking off down the beach. "They're dead" She takes off after them yelling in Spanish and I can't help but laugh.

"Those two are dead when she catches them"

"I don't know. I think Sanny fell for their trap" I hear Brittany say as she sits down next to me.

"Trap?" Brittany points and that's when I see the boys lead San into the water. I watch as Noah suddenly stops running making Santana run into him. He wraps his arms around her taking her deeper in the water before he practically body slams her into the water. He's so dead later.


	19. Only You Would Pass On Cuddling

"Mr. Puckerman please take-off your sunglasses in my classroom" I turn my head in Noah's direction and grin. Noah looks up at our teacher but he doesn't make a move to take his glasses off and I don't blame him. During the victory party he hosted this past weekend things out a little out of hand. Well more like Santana got out of hand.

"But..." Noah tries to protest and I hear Santana snicker in the seat next to me which makes me feel a little bad for him.

"Are they prescription glasses Mr. Puckerman?" Noah shakes his head no. "Then please take them off. There is no sun in this room so there should be no reason to be wearing them inside"

"Come on I've had them on all day. No one else has made me take them off"

"I don't care Mr. Puckerman, this is my classroom and you will follow my rules. When the bell rings you may put them back on if you like but for the next fifty five minutes you will take them off" Noah slowly takes the glasses off revealing his non existing right eyebrow and the whole classroom starts to laugh.

"Settle down class. Settle down"

"Yeah shut it or I'll beat every last one of you after school" Noah shouts as he covers his eyebrow with his hand and everyone but Santana slowly stops laughing. "You too Lopez, shut it or else"

"Or else what?"

"Or else you'll be sorry"

"Please you're not going to touch me" Santana tells him as she rolls her eyes. "You know very well you deserved what you got"

"How did I deserve to get my eyebrow shaved off?" I try holding in my laughter and Noah shoots me a dirty look and I immediately stop.

"Umm...did you forget two weeks ago you body slammed me in the Pacific Ocean? My back was sore for two days"

"Two days, big deal. That that's nothing compared to this" Noah points to is eyebrow or lack of eyebrow. "This...this is just plain out mean and going to take more than two days to grow back" Noah pouts like a child and I can't help but feel really bad now. Maybe Santana did cross the line a bit.

"Stop being a baby. It will grow back eventually and it's not like I took off both of them. Just put a band aid on it"

"ENOUGH!" Our teacher yells and the classroom goes completely silent. "Will you two please stop your bickering? I'm this close to sending you two to the principal's office"

"Sorry" Both Noah and Santana mumble.

"Thank you now everyone open your books and let's begin the assignment" Our teacher turns and starts writing on the whiteboard.

"That was pretty mean. You shouldn't have shaved his eyebrow off" I whisper to Santana as I get out my class book and open it.

"I didn't" I give her a confused look. If she didn't who did? "You did" She tells me.

"WHAT?" I shout and everyone including the teacher turns to look at me. " Ugh I hate when I do that" I mumble as my face turns red with embarrassment.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Miss Berry?"

"No. I'm sorry for interrupting. Please continue with the wonderful lesson you have planned today" I give our teacher a mega watt smile only to get an evil look in return. "What do you mean I did it?" I whisper back over to Santana once our teacher has turned their back to the white board once again.

"You really don't remember?" I shake my head no. "It was when we were cleaning up because only you my love like to clean up at a party that you didn't even host" I smile.

"It's polite to help clean up" Santana rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"You were being a drunken freak and not the kind I like" I blush at her words and I see her smirk at me.

"I'm not a freak" Santana keeps smirking at me and I lightly push her arm.

"Okay Okay you're not a freak but you kind of are" I roll my eyes.

"Will you continue?"

"Okay, you kept telling me you needed to help clean because Puck was passed out on the couch. You felt bad about him having to clean the mess on his own. I told you we should just leave, that he deserves to clean up his own mess since he hurt my back but then I got an idea. I told you we should draw a penis on his face and take pictures. I wanted to post them around school but that's when you say "oh" and bolted right passed me. I had no idea where you went but when you came back you had shaving cream and a razor in your hand"

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"I tried but you gave me a whole speech about wanting to protect me and defending my honor and a bunch of other stuff that I couldn't understand so I just let you do your thing" I lower my face in my hands as San continues to talk. "I thought Puck was going to wake up when you started pouring the shaving cream on him but he didn't move. Then in one quick motion you took the right eyebrow off. It was pretty impressive actually but when you went for the other one that's when Puck started to finally wake up and I grabbed the razor out of your hand and told you to run"

"Oh god I remember now" I tell her as I raise my head back up to look at her. "I yelled "he's going to kill me" as I ran out the house and didn't stop running till I got to your house and then I hid behind your car till you came for me"

"Yep, I don't think Puck really knew what happened to him. He just saw shaving cream and me and came after me. Lucky for me he tripped over the bottles and cups that were all over the floor and I was able to get away"

"I'm never drinking again" Santana smiles at me. "I have to tell him it was me"

"The hell you will. As much as he cares about you he'll slushie your ass all while his animal friends hold me down and make me watch. Puck likes revenge. He likes getting even. At least with him thinking it was me he doesn't have a reason to get back at me unless he wants to start a war which I'm ready for. But with you he'll want to get even"

"He wouldn't do that to me"

"Oh yes he will. The only way he'll let it go is if you sleep with him and that will happen over my dead body"

"I would never sleep with him but fine I won't say anything" I hear the bell ring and start gathering my stuff. "You're still coming over tonight right?"

"Of course, I'll be over after cheer" We both get up and walk to the door. "See you later" Santana leans in to kiss me and from the corner of my eye I see something coming at us both. I quickly pull Santana towards me and the force of my pulling makes us stumble backwards and crash into the desks behind us. "Rach what the hell" San gets up and then I see her face fall with confusion as she looks on the floor. I look down as well and see nothing but glitter? Why is there glitter everywhere? We both turn our attention to the doorway and see our teacher covered in glitter. My eyes go wide.

"Mr. Puckerman I'll see you in the principal's office NOW! Miss Lopez and Berry you're going to be late to your next class get moving"

* * *

"Did you see the look on Puck's face? And the way he stumbled over his words? I...oh...didn't mean...I meant too...sorry...right away" Santana continues to mock Noah as she lays sprawled out on my bed laughing like crazy. "He was shitting bricks"

"Language"

"He was pooping his pants. Better?" I throw a stuffed animal that was on my desk at her. "I can't believe he tried to glitter bomb me though, such a lame thing to do. He's getting lazy" I shake my head and then drop a pile of packets on the bed and take a sit next to San. "What are these?"

"College applications" Santana rolls her eyes at me and sits up. "You said after Noah's party we would talk about the future"

"I know" She exhales loudly. "Didn't think you would want to talk right after the party happened... no wait scratch that I should have known. Alright Berry let's talk"

"College" I begin to tell her.

"College" Santana repeats and I shoot her a dirty look. She smiles at me and pecks my lips but all I do is roll my eyes.

"I'm being serious"

"I know but I told you everything is going to be okay"

"I know but I just…I want us to be close to each other. I want a plan."

"I know you do and it will all work out" Santana takes a few of the applications from the pile I had brought and starts looking through them "So what is it that you do want to do?"

"I want to be with you"

"No. As sweet as that is and I want to be with you too I meant what do you want to major in? You should pick schools that go along with your major" I sit there and think about it for a second.

"Well I always wanted to help people so maybe a nurse" I see San's face change and she gets this look in her eyes and I roll mine because I know exactly what she's thinking. "Stop being a perv and picturing me in a nurse's outfit" I hit her with a pillow and she starts to laugh. "Besides I'm sure the scrubs they will have me wearing won't be nearly as hot as what you have pictured in your head" She just smirks at me.

"You never know but why settle for a nurse though. Why not become a doctor? I know you have the brains for it"

"Doctor Berry" I let the thought of being a doctor run through my head and I have to say I like it. "I like it"

"NYU has a good medical program you should look into it and apply. I mean there are a lot of schools with great medical programs but I know you want to be in New York"

"I do want to be there but umm...what about you? What do you want to major in?"

"That's easy. I knew since the first day I fought with my Nana what I wanted to be"

"And that is?"

"A lawyer" Santana tells me with a big smile. "My Nana accused me one time of taking cookies out of the cookie jar before dinner and after I pleaded my case and gave her step by step evidence that it wasn't me she told me I'd make a great lawyer someday and well that's always been in my head"

"Did you take the cookies out of the jar?" I question Santana and that grin she is wearing answers my question and I just shake my head at her ridiculousness. "Does NYU have a law program?" I ask a secretly crossing my fingers. Maybe we will get to go to school together.

"I don't think so but Yale and Harvard do. I can apply there. Not sure if I'll get in but it doesn't hurt to try" She tells me with a shoulder shrug. I hate how clam and collective she is about this.

"Oh" I lower my head and start fumbling through the pile of applications in front of me. "Does Yale have a medical program?"

"I don't know. Maybe"

"Oh" I say again a little disappointed.

"Don't" I look back up at her with a frown and she sighs at me. "I want you to apply to the schools that are good for you" She tells me as she intertwines our fingers. "You have to follow your own path. You can't be afraid to find who you are"

"I know I'm just..."

"Scared? Worried? Nervous?"

"All of the above"

"I know and honestly I am too but I'm not going anywhere okay. I promise you" I give her a small smile. "Here fill these out" Santana hands me four applications. "These are going to go to the four schools you told me you were going to apply too and these" San hands me three more applications. "These are going to the three schools I mentioned and these" San hands me eight more applications. "These will go to school that have both medical and law programs. We'll apply to all the school together because no matter what I say to you you're not going to be okay until we do this" I love how she understands me.

"Thank you" I put the applications to the side of me and motion for Santana to come closer to me.

"If I come any closer you know these applications aren't going to get filled out right?"

"Will you just come here?"

"Someone needs my love" She smirks at me and I glare at her before grabbing her shirt and crashing our lips together.

"My dads aren't going to be home for awhile" I tell her in between kisses.

"That's what you said the last time remember?" I pull back.

"Would you like to stop?" I ask as run my hands up and down her thighs and she shakes her head no. I pull my shirt over my head. "Good neither do I" I tug on San's shirt and flips me over on my back and takes her shirt off and then starts trailing kisses up and down my neck.

An hour later as Santana and I are putting our clothes back on I realize two things. One I can't find my bra and two we wrinkled all the application forms I had on the bed.

"Guess we won't be filling these things out today" I look over at Santana and see her lifting a very wrinkled form up. I just grin and throw on a sweat shirt as I head over to my book bag.

"I brought extra" I tell her as I pull out another stack of forms.

"Of course you did"

"Let's get started" I tell her with a big smile.

"You don't want to just cuddle?" I shake my head no. "Only you would pass on cuddling to fill out college forms" I kiss San's cheek and hand her a pen.


End file.
